<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salty tears, just like the ocean. by peachykiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593995">Salty tears, just like the ocean.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykiwi/pseuds/peachykiwi'>peachykiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags and rating will change at some point, mermaid, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykiwi/pseuds/peachykiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Kyoutani and Yahaba are mermaids.<br/>On one day, they see a boat roam over their living place. Wanting to investigate more, they went to the shore.<br/>Only for it to backfire.<br/>What will happen when they reach the shore?</p><p>Oikawa, Hanamaki, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Watari are humans.<br/>they decided to go to the beach to dechiper some secrets from certain people.<br/>What will happen when they reach the shore?</p><p>(The main ships are IwaOi, MatsuHana, KyouHaba, KinKuni and Daisuga!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Mention of HanaOi, Mention of UshiOi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, these are the main 4 ships in the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this will me a mermaid au fanfic! I'm really excited to work on this and post this!</p><p>My apologies for updates, I'll try to update asap (1post every one or 2 weeks!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Iwaizumi Hajime:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 26 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Annoyed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: better hearing &amp; very strong</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Merman. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi groaned as he took another bite from his kelp. He was annoyed.</p><p>There was this annoying noise in the ocean, but he just didn’t know what it was. He kept looking around, but he didn’t see anything. Maybe it was further then expected. Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed as he waved in the water.</p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime is a merman. And he happened to have better hearing then the rest of the other mermaids.</p><p>He looked down at his long cyan and white tail. He followed his own trail up his body, looking at the fins on his arms that went from his wrist to his elbow in a beautiful turquoise color. He gnawed on his food again. The sound getting even more annoying.</p><p>“Hey frown face. Whatcha frowning over?” Iwaizumi glared up and saw Matsukawa look at him with this smug grin he always had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Matsukawa Issei </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 25 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Doing ok.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Better eyesight &amp; kind of fast.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Merman. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi softened his expression and sighed. “You.” Matsukawa held his chest and sighed. “Wow, that hurts Iwaizumi.. I thought I was your best friend.” “Good that you’re saying that you were my best friend.” Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle and so did Matsukawa.</p><p>Matsukawa took a bite out of his own food as his own black and cyan tail flowed in the water. Matsukawa was looking around as he took another bite before looking at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I do kind of see some different shading than normal further. Maybe it’s just a group of whales of something... whatever.” Matsukawa shrugged and ‘laid’ on his back in the water. Iwaizumi chuckled softly at the relaxed position his friend was in.</p><p>As Iwaizumi finished his food, he heard some voices come closer, only to know who it belonged to as he heard a “Fuck off!”. Iwaizumi grinned and moved his head to see the other two swim towards them.</p><p>“Kyoutani you’re making it a big deal!” Yahaba was trying to swim after Kyoutani, but Kyoutani (despite one fin being halfway ripped off) was faster than Yahaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yahaba Shigeru</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 24 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Stressed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Feels emotions through wavelengths &amp; very strategic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Merman. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yahaba tried catching up with Kyoutani but it failed. Kyoutani reached Iwaizumi.</p><p>“You say I’m not making a big deal while you’re stressed because off… stress!” Kyoutani bit back as Yahaba finally reached them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyoutani Kentarou</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 24 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Annoyed and on edge.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Better smell &amp; pretty fast</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Merman. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Because you’re making it a big deal!” Yahaba growled and reached for Kyoutani’s arm. Iwaizumi stopped his track and swam in front of Yahaba and raised an eyebrow. Yahaba pouted and calmed down, retreating his arm and crossing them. Kyoutani grinned behind Iwaizumi and stuck out his tongue. Yahaba saw this and tried swimming towards him, but Matsukawa put a hand on his shoulder to keep him where he’s at. Yahaba pouted again.</p><p>“So, can you first tell me why you’re stressed? And what is going on?” Iwaizumi asked as he put his hands on his hips. The four of them were fairly close with each other. They basically lived with each other.</p><p>“Well Iwaizumi-san. I was just feeling some weird wavelengths coming from some directions.. I was feeling stressed because it hasn’t been something I felt before. And this asshole had to make it a big deal..!”</p><p>“Because the look on your stupid face wasn’t okay!” Kyoutani said as he swam a bit higher than Iwaizumi’s head to look at Yahaba.</p><p>“You know I was smelling something odd and now your emotion feeling ass was feeling something weird, isn’t that weird!?” Kyoutani growled at him and Yahaba sighed. “Like I said-“</p><p>“Repeat that.” Iwaizumi said. He looked at Yahaba and felt him tense up. Kyoutani tensed up as well, but that was because he saw Yahaba’s stress on his face.</p><p>“I just felt weird wavelengths from out left side..?” Iwaizumi turned to Matsukawa and Matsukawa looked back at him.</p><p>“Was that the same direction you saw weird shades?” Matsukawa nodded. Iwaizumi turned to Kyoutani. “And your smell?” Kyoutani nodded as well.</p><p>Iwaizumi bit hit lip slightly and looked at the other mermaids that were swimming around. They weren’t with many, but that didn’t matter. A small town had to be protected from whatever it was.</p><p>“Do you know how many miles it’s away from here, Yahaba?” Iwaizumi saw Yahaba close his eyes and saw his slightly pointy ears twitch slightly. Iwaizumi suddenly felt Matsukawa’s hand on top of his, he felt Matsukawa was becoming a bit anxious.</p><p>“Matsukawa-san please calm down I feel your stress level rise.” Matsukawa flinched slightly and relaxed slightly as Iwaizumi patted his back. “Sorry.”</p><p>Yahaba concentrated again as the fins on his back that were a lapis color with black highlights began to move as well. Yahaba opened his eyes and met those of Kyoutani who were looking at him with interest. Yahaba blushed slightly at the intense gaze and looked at Iwaizumi again.</p><p>“I’d say they’re approximately 40 miles away.” Iwaizumi hummed and looked at Matsukawa who was now a bit at easy. But Yahaba continued.</p><p>“But with the speed they’re coming at.. whatever it is.. it used to be 55 miles..” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and Kyoutani made a strangled noise, as to Matsukawa’s grip just tightened.</p><p>“That fast..? What the fuck is coming our way.” Kyoutani said as he turned his head towards the direction. Iwaizumi put his hand on his chin, humming softly.</p><p>“Kyoutani, can you use your smell to identify what could possibly come our way?” Kyoutani tensed again before he nodded. Iwaizumi saw Yahaba’s slightly worried face as Kyoutani closed his eyes to concentrate. Iwaizumi just smiled and nodded, saying it was okay. Yahaba grabbed his own hands and looked at Kyoutani.</p><p>Kyoutani’s nose scrunched up as his black and white tail with a shimmer of lapis swayed slightly. He grunted slightly and the black and yellow fins on his upper arms were standing straight. He opened his eyes and looked back at them.</p><p>“I smell.. metal.. but also seafood.. but..” Kyoutani shuddered and so did his fins on his upper arm.</p><p>“I think I smelled humans.”</p><p>Matsukawa’s eyes widened and so did the rest of the group. Yahaba shuddered as he looked around anxiously. Even Iwaizumi felt a chill run down his back.</p><p>Humans haven’t come here since the last accident. The accident where Iwaizumi and Matsukawa lost both their parents. That’s how they bonded, strangely enough. Since both of them were an only child, they eventually found each other when they were younger and sticked together ever since. Iwaizumi felt Matsukawa’s hand on top of his shoulder, he turned his head as he also saw the look Matsukawa gave him.</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and backed away from them.</p><p>“I’ll warn the town that we have to be safe. I want to investigate.” Before Iwaizumi swam, he felt a hand around his arm.</p><p>“What do you mean investigate? All these years we hid! Why do you suddenly want to investigate?” Matsukawa had a scared and angry look on his face, but that didn’t scare Iwaizumi. Yes, it sounded stupid that Iwaizumi wanted to investigate. But he needed answer.</p><p>“Because I want to know if there’ll be an end to it.”</p><p>“We can’t just go, Iwa! What will happen if we both-“ “ENOUGH! If you don’t want to come with me, fine. I’m going. I’ll warn the town and I’m packing enough food. Just.. You can’t stop me Matsu..” Iwaizumi saw Matsukawa’s face turn into anger and then sighed. He yanked his arm so they were closer to each other.</p><p>“I’m coming with. But if something happens to either both of us, or you.. I’ll never forgive myself.” Matsukawa had a stern face, but Iwaizumi saw the fear and sadness behind it. He knew he shouldn’t go.. but..</p><p>“We’ll come with.” Both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi turned around as they saw Kyoutani with his arms crossed, a little closer to Yahaba than before. Yahaba just floated and nodded slightly.</p><p>“I think if we can combine our specialties, we can make it out safe.” Yahaba spoke up and looked at them. Matsukawa visibly relaxed a bit and nodded.</p><p>“Fine. Go tell the town Iwaizumi.. We’ll grab the food.” Matsukawa turned his head towards Iwaizumi and smiled slightly. Iwaizumi smiled back and nodded before heading off to the town. He wasn’t as fast as Matsukawa or Kyoutani, but he was pretty decent himself. When Iwaizumi arrived in town, he went to the highest person to warn him.</p><p>“Daichi.” Iwaizumi said, making Daichi turn around. Daichi’s tail was black with light brown stripes. And his fins rested on his cheeks going down his neck in a white and orange color. Daichi raised his eyebrow as he looked at him.</p><p>“Hey Iwaizumi, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daichi Sawamura </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 26 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Chill</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Best leading skills</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Merman. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We have a problem. Humans are possibly coming our way. Matsukawa, Yahaba, Kyoutani and I have sensed it.” Iwaizumi looked around if no one was hearing them, he heard a low murmur. Daichi hummed and nodded, looking at his partner.</p><p>“Suga, warn the rest of the town. We need to hide ASAP.” Daichi saw Suga nod with a small grin. “Aiai Captain!” “I told you to stop calling me-“ “See you soon captain!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sugawara Koushi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 26 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Playful</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Co leader. Good with manipulating mermaids and mermen with his siren noises. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Merman. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Daichi sighed as he saw Suga go out to possibly call Nishinoya since he was the fastest merman in their circle. Daichi looked back at Iwaizumi and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks for telling. Now go hide with the rest.”</p><p>Iwaizumi gulped and just nodded. “Yes sir.” Iwaizumi quickly swam to the place they were just at, already seeing Kyoutani, Matsukawa and Yahaba. The first one to look at him was Yahaba. Of course.</p><p>“You lied, didn’t you?” Yahaba spoke, his words were venom. Iwaizumi swam up to them and grabbed a bag of his own, ignoring him. Yahaba growled and grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>“Did you lie to Sawamura? I felt your wavelength change, it was the sign of guilt.” Now both Matsukawa and Kyoutani looked at him. Iwaizumi did feel guilty for lying.</p><p>“Yes. Fine, I did, happy? He said to hide and I just said yes. Now let’s go before I regret any of it.” Iwaizumi didn’t look back as he began to swim towards the supposedly humans that were coming. He didn’t have to turn around because he heard the rest following him. Bless the better hearing.</p><p>As they were swimming towards the place, Iwaizumi began to hear laughing. He squinted his eyes and looked around.</p><p>“Matsukawa? You see anything?”</p><p>Matsukawa looked around and swam next to Iwaizumi, he squinted his eyes as they glowed a more orange color rather than brown. He nodded and pointed a little bit more to the right.</p><p>“I see a heavy shadow coming from there, I suggest we stay on the path that we are on right now and stay low to the bottom.” Iwaizumi nodded and looked back at Yahaba. Yahaba had his eyes closed for a while, he opened them and nodded. “Straight ahead is safe.”</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced at Kyoutani and saw him looking at Yahaba. Iwaizumi turned around again as they kept swimming forward. After a while, they arrived close enough to the boat so they could hear, see, smell and feel everything.</p><p>The three of them had their eyes closed, trying to focus on what was happening on the boat. Yahaba was the first one to open his eyes as Matsukawa was looking around for any danger.</p><p>“I sense a lot of humans more to our left.. Is it possible the shore is close?” Yahaba said and the rest opened their eyes as well.</p><p>“I think so. The normal deep blue shade the ocean has does fade away slightly the more I look. The boat’s shadow is going towards our place though.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded and looked towards the way Matsukawa said the shore might be. “I do hear a lot more noise coming from there. We can maybe go there to see if the problem starts there?”</p><p>Iwaizumi saw Matsukawa’s pout, but nodded with a sigh anyway.</p><p>They quickly had some food before continuing their way to the shore.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oikawa Tooru</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 26 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Bored.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Knows a lot about space and can read people (so he has been told before)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa had groaned as he splayed himself over Hanamaki’s couch. Oikawa noticed he didn’t get any response, groaning even louder.</p><p>“We know you can be a drama queen but no need to be so over dramatic, jeez.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hanamaki Takahiro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 26 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Slightly pissed off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Making the best coffee in town.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa saw Hanamaki come back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hand. Oikawa sat up and smiled, gladly taking the coffee with a drawn on middle finger in the milk. Oikawa glared at him and Hanamaki smiled.</p><p>“It’s the least I can do when you’re being dramatic and sighing all over the place. You really need to find someone who’ll put up with your bullshit. I’m not taking the boyfriend role, I’m praying for him.” “Makki! Painful subject!” Oikawa pouted while Hanamaki just slightly laughed. It has only been a month since Oikawa and his previous boyfriend broke up.</p><p>“But beside, Ushijima is just.. Not your type. At all. Maybe that dick was the reason you stuck with him.” Hanamaki said as he took a sip of his own make coffee. Oikawa sighed and drank some of his coffee as well.</p><p>“First, it was a 50/50 with his dick and I just wanted to prevent the awkwardness!” Hanamaki spit out his coffee as he let out a loud laugh. Oikawa felt his cheeks heating up and his himself behind the cup of coffee.</p><p>“I didn’t think the dick thing was actually true! Ew!” Hanamaki laughed even more as he saw Oikawa’s embarrassed face. Oikawa groaned as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at hit, hitting him right in his face.</p><p>“As if you had some action, virgin!” “Hey, that’s a low blow. I’m waiting for someone to sweep me off of my feet.” Hanamaki struck a pose on the couch, making Oikawa sigh again.</p><p>“Besides Ushijima and I, I’m.. glad. He’s happy with.. Tendou.” Oikawa said and cringed at his own words. it’s not like Tendou is a wrong guy, he can be nice. But the two just seem so.. weird together but they fit really well for some reason. Hanamaki let out a chuckle and downed the rest of his coffee and got up.</p><p>“Yeah just let him be.. He’s a weirdo anyway.. But! Let’s go to the beach today. I really want to see if the ships got more mermaids!” Oikawa let out a soft laugh and drank more coffee.</p><p>“You can just say ‘I want to see my dad again for money’ Makki.” Hanamaki just chuckled and grabbed Oikawa’s cup before going to kitchen and put them in the dish washer. He came back and shrugged slightly.</p><p>“No but for real, I know Watari and my dad work together, and the fact that I know they’re both hiding something from us is kinda scary. I just wanna see! It’s not as if you’re not interested!” Hanamaki said as he grabbed his coat and looked at Oikawa.</p><p>He was right, Oikawa <em>is</em> very interested. The sea is amazing but as amazing as it is, it can be very scary. Apparently a few years ago when Hanamaki and Oikawa there were rumors going on Hanamaki’s dad caught four mermaids. Or two mermen and two mermaids. Oikawa just wasn’t sure what to think of the whole ‘experimenting’ on them. If it was true.</p><p>Oikawa pouted and got up and let out a soft groan as he stretched.</p><p>“Fine. But we’re letting Watari, Kindaichi and Kunimi tag along. Although I think Kunimi is already working. So we only need to pick up Watari and Kindaichi.” Hanamaki smiled and grabbed Oikawa’s coat before throwing it to him. Oikawa huffed a small laugh and put on his coat before he went out with Hanamaki, shooting Watari and Kindaichi a text saying they’re going to the beach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kindaichi Yuutarou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 24 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Confused.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Knows how to do math correct.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kindaichi!” Oikawa smiled as Kindaichi stepped into the back of the car with a smile.</p><p>“Hey! Why the sudden visit to the beach? Not like I mind..” Kindaichi said as he buckled up, Oikawa grinned at him and Kindaichi blushed. Oikawa thought he still wasn’t used to having Kunimi as his now official boyfriend. Hanamaki began to drive again, his answer simple.</p><p>“I wanted to see if there were any mermaids or merman on board.” Oikawa visibly slumped in his seat and Kindaichi let out a soft laugh. “Your dad is getting back then I assume?” “Yup! And I want to see if he’s hiding anything from me. Kinda sick of it.” Hanamaki bit the inside of his bottom lip before he gave gas since they ended up on the highway driving to Watari’s place.</p><p>Oikawa saw Hanamaki getting annoyed. He understood it though. His dad was always working in secret, that ended up in Hanamaki not seeing him that often. And every time Hanamaki asked about his work, he played it off. Even Oikawa noticed the change over the years. Since Hanamaki obviously grew older, more curious and even smarter.</p><p>It was suspicious.</p><p>“Makki you drove past his house.” The car suddenly came to a stop as Hanamaki was just staring in front of him. He took a deep breath before he looked up his seat and put the car in reverse, driving back a few houses until they stopped in front of Watari’s. Oikawa looked at Hanamaki. Hanamaki lifted his head and looked at Oikawa, giving a tiny smile. “Sorry.”</p><p>They were pulled out their little ‘eye contact’ after another door opened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Watari Shinji.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 25 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Happy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Knows a lot about the sea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys! Whazzaaaappp!” Watari said as he basically jumped in the car, landing on top of Kindaichi. Kindaichi huffed and laughed as he slightly shoved Watari. Watari chuckled and sat up straight and closed to door.</p><p>“Hey Watari! Are you readyyyy?” Oikawa smiled and turned his head so that he was looking at him. Watari nodded excitedly and buckled up. “Heck yeah! I haven’t been to the sea with you guys since ages! Well, in general I haven’t been there. Ahh I’m excited WOOH LET’S GO!” the whole car let out a laugh before Hanamaki started the car again and drove to the sea.</p><p>The car ride was pretty calm, not until Watari got the aux cord. The first song he put on was <em>‘sexy and I know it’.</em></p><p>It ended it up screaming the lyrics, everyone beside Hanamaki ‘dancing’. The dancing was either just moving their hips or their arms. Of course Oikawa was the one to record it and send it to their snapchat group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Seijhoes  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Lazy hoe replayed one of your snaps!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Lazy hoe took a screenshot (2) of your snaps!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lazy hoe:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>haha, Kindaichi looks embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pretty boi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s the only thing you look at?? Not even Watari’s dancing skills? Not even mine? Kunimi I’m hurt &lt;/3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lazy hoe:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Don’t care</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pretty boi:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>&lt; / 3</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa chuckled and looked at Kindaichi in the back, already seeing him flustered. Watari just laughed at him and punched his arm before taking some screenshots of himself and Oikawa for blackmail.</p><p>As Hanamaki parked their car, he took a deep exhale once he was out of the car. everyone slowly got out, making Hanamaki lock the car.</p><p>“Man I missed the smell of the beach.. fresh air!” Hanamaki smiled and took off his jacket, wrapping it around his waist instead. They made their way to the shore and saw a few boats load up. Oikawa saw Hanamaki’s posture change into something awkward and uncomfortable. Oikawa simply put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the boats.</p><p>Watari saw Hanamaki’s posture change. He bit the inside of his lower bottom lip, a heavy guilt already washing over him. Watari looked at where Kindaichi was and walked up to him. Kindaichi already made his way to the surfboard shop where Kunimi worked. They were both still college students but Kunimi had a job as just a regular employee at a surfboard shop. As Watari caught up with Kindaichi, he got a strange look from him.</p><p>“I thought you were going to join Oikawa and Hanamaki?” Kindaichi spoke up, opening the door to the shop and holding it open for Watari. Watari shrugged and closed the door behind him once he got inside. “Nah, I.. Wanted to stick with you for now. We’ll join with them later.” Watari smiled and Kindaichi raised his brow but shrugged it off. They walked up to the counter and saw a very sleepy Kunimi.</p><p>Kunimi raised his head and let a small smile form on his lips. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kunimi Akira.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 23 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Tired and done.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Can sleep whenever wherever. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“H-hey Kunimi!” Kindaichi spoke up, Watari stifled a laugh behind his hand. It was funny seeing Kindaichi act so flustered. Kunimi just stared at him before standing up and placing a soft kiss on his mouth. Kindaichi let out some sort of squeal and pecked back. Watari chuckled and walked around the shop for a bit. Watari was looking through some swimming wear as he thought of Hanamaki’s expression. He closed his eyes as he felt his fist ball up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your contract says you cannot tell people what we do here, do you understand that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yes sir.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was fucking stupid. Watari was fed up with all the things that were happening at the place where he worked. It was all wrong. But he had a plan of his own.</p><p>Watari opened his eyes again to see Hanamaki and Oikawa walking towards the show. He sighed and let go of the swimming wear, making his way back to the couple. He leaned against the counter when he arrived and smiled.</p><p>“Dude, you bet I’ll buy some of this swimwear that’s here! This place is awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Hanamaki and Oikawa made their way to the shop Kunimi works in, they noticed Watari already left with Kindaichi. Hanamaki sighed and balled his hands up in a fist, plucking at the insides of his hands. He was anxious. But he needed answers. It was such bullshit that Watari kept everything from them. Even his own dad! What kind of messed up shit is going on in there? Hanamaki groaned and he felt two hands open his two hands. He looked up at Oikawa and saw Oikawa’ gaze. Hanamaki scoffed and looked away, of course Oikawa fucking Tooru knew how to read people.</p><p>“Makki, calm down please? I know you’re upset by the whole.. shit. But we’ll find it out.. okay?” Oikawa looked at him as he lowered his hands. Hanamaki averted his gaze and took a deep breath before looking up again, nodding slowly. “Alright. Now let’s go pick the rest up and walk over the beach!” Oikawa smiled and grabbed Hanamaki’s arm and walked him to the store.</p><p>They entered the store seeing Kindaichi and Kunimi next to each other and Watari leaning against the counter. They all turned their heads and smiled. Oikawa smiled back and looked around.</p><p>“Wow Kunimi-chan this place is something else!~” Kunimi groaned and layed his head on Kindaichi’s shoulder. “Shut up please.. Let me grab my stuff and we’ll go. Someone else will lock up.” Everyone nodded as Kunimi went to the back.</p><p>Kunimi got back after a few minutes, saying goodbye to his colleague and walked out with the rest of the group. They slowly maybe their way down to the beach itself. Oikawa saw that Hanamaki kept stealing glances at the boats that were arriving and leaving. As everyone took off their shoes and socks, they made their way to the actual beach part of the place. Oikawa rolled up his pants before he ran a bit into the sea and smiled when the water touched his feet. “Ah cold!!” the rest of the group laughed. Hanamaki, Watari and Kindaichi rolling up their pants as well, Kunimi was already wearing shorts so he didn’t have that problem.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.. I’m tired..” Yahaba puffed out as they made it as close as possible to the shore. Yahaba groaned and looked at them. Matsukawa just laughed softly and took another bite from his seafood that he brought with him. “You just have to work on your stamina Yahaba~” Kyoutani huffed out a small laugh and Yahaba growled at him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before he looked around. The water was a lot dirtier around this area. He saw a rock forming in the sand and sticking out of the water slightly. He slowly made his way over there, feeling a hand wrap around his tail.</p><p>“And where does mister frowney face think he’s going?” Matsukawa asked, his voice stern. Iwaizumi looked at him and just pointed at a rock. “I wanted to see if I’m able to see more on top of the rock.” Iwaizumi tried to move again but Matsukawa held him. He shook his head and swam up to him. “Let the mermaid with better eyesight do that, thank you.” Matsukawa put up his signature grin as Iwaizumi pouted. He hated it when Matsukawa was right. As Matsukawa reached the rock, he slowly lifted himself.</p><p>Matsukawa put his front weight on top of the rock, he looked around to see if anyone was behind him. His tail still being in water. He looked around and used his better vision, his brown eyes turning a shade of gold. He squinted his eyes and saw some boats load into the shore with a lot of fish. He also saw some humans playing in the sand. Matsukawa had a small smile on his face as he kept looking around. As he looked to his right, he saw a group of humans approach them. He saw a brown haired one splashing water into someone’s face with pink hair.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Matsukawa kept looking at the human with pink hair. He was slim and slightly built. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants, cuffed on the underside of his legs to prevent water from hitting his pants. He didn’t even notice the brown-haired male looked at him before he talked to his hair with pink hair. When the brown-haired male pulled away, he saw the pink haired male make direct eye contact with him.</p><p>Iwaizumi was listening for an emergency. He had his eyes closed as Kyoutani and Yahaba looked around as well. Iwaizumi heard a group of voices in the distant, but he heard them become clearer.</p><p>
  <em>“The sea is so nice to walk though..” “I know right Makki.. oh by the way..” splash “OIKAWA! Asshole!” another splash. Laughter. “Ohh~? Makki..! clock at 11. A handsome man with dark haired curls is staring at youuu!” “huh?” </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open. He quickly made his way to Matsukawa and pushed his body till his shoulders out of the water, grabbing Matsukawa’s arm tightly.</p><p>“We need to leave. Now.” Iwaizumi looked stern as Matsukawa got shook by Iwaizumi suddenly. He quickly averted eye contact with the beautiful pink haired male and looked at Iwaizumi. He quickly nodded and dove in the water with Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Fuck..! I’m sorry!” “Apologize later dumbass!” Iwaizumi quickly swam to Kyoutani and Yahaba. “Leave. Now. What are you picking up on wavelengths?” Iwaizumi grabbed Yahaba’s arm as they quickly swam away.</p><p>Yahaba was still tired, but tried to focus. “Uh.. n-not much..” Yahaba was exhausted. He tried to keep up with them. Yahaba saw Kyoutani swim in front with Matsukawa. They knew exactly where their place was with smell, sight and they were the fastest swimmers. But Yahaba was so tired.</p><p>They swam for what it felt like was hours to him. Yahaba gulped as he felt his tail cramp. He stopped for a few seconds to recover. Yahaba wanted to swim further, but he saw Iwaizumi turn around quickly, and so did Kyoutani.</p><p>Yahaba tried to swim further but, he was stuck. Yahaba looked down and saw he was caught in a net. He adjusted himself to his surroundings, panic began to settle in. Iwaizumi looked in horror, but he was pulled out of his thoughts as Kyoutani swam as fast as he could to Yahaba. Yahaba’s eyes were filled with fear</p><p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi looked up and saw the net was being pulled up.</p><p>“KYOUTANI DON’T GO!!” Iwaizumi yelled out, but that didn’t stop him. Kyoutani arrived at the next and tried to break it open. It was steel. Kyoutani panted as he kept trying to rip open the net. Kyoutani’s breath began to speed up, he was panicking as well. Yahaba and Kyoutani both felt the net being pulled away.</p><p>“No.. No PLEASE!!” Kyoutani yelled out. Yahaba looked at his face, horror was written all over it. Kyoutani whined as he cut his hand on the steel.</p><p>“Kyou.. let go..” Yahaba spoke up, his voice wavering. Kyoutani looked up and shook his head. This could not be happening. No. “Shigeru..” Kyoutani spoke and suddenly Yahaba was being pulled away from Kyoutani in a fast motion.</p><p>“SHIGERU!!” Kyoutani tried to swim up to help him, but he felt hands secure his arms. He tried to struggle free, but Matsukawa’s grip on him was tighter.</p><p>And then, the net was lifted out of the water.</p><p>Yahaba was gone.</p><p>Kyoutani just looked up at nothing. Matsukawa bit his lip and looked away from the scene what just happened. Iwaizumi was staring at them. They just lost Yahaba. Iwaizumi saw Matsukawa’s gaze turn on him. Iwaizumi stared back in shock.</p><p>“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? WHY!! TELL ME GODDAMN WHY.” Kyoutani yelled out and swam to Iwaizumi, grabbing his shoulders. Iwaizumi gulped and bit his lip. He felt.. defeated. Matsukawa was right, going here was wrong.</p><p>And god how he hated it when he was right.</p><p>“WHY did you think this was a fucking good idea!? Huh!? We lost Yahaba for fuck sake!!” Kyoutani gripped Iwaizumi’s shoulders tighter, the claws were even drawing blood. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and looked down. His lips wobbled and he began to shake. Nothing came out.</p><p>“Fine. I’m going back. I just.. I..” Iwaizumi saw Kyoutani crumble. Kyoutani met his gaze and placed a threatening finger on his chest.</p><p>
  <span class="u">“If Shigeru is dead because of you, I’m never forgiving you.”</span>
</p><p>And that was it. Kyoutani quickly swam past him towards their place. Iwaizumi just stared at his chest where Kyoutani’s finger was. Iwaizumi let out a choked sob. He put his hand in front of his mouth and closed his eyes. Something was stinging, but nothing came out.</p><p>Matsukawa looked at the scene happening. And he let it happen. He gulped slightly and looked away from Iwaizumi as Kyoutani quickly swam away.</p><p>It was basically his fault.</p><p>If he didn’t make eye contact with that human, they could’ve stayed longer and they could’ve made Yahaba rest.</p><p>Yahaba..</p><p>Matsukawa grabbed his neck and began to scratch at the pink and white fins that were resting there. He always did that when he was anxious. He let out a shaky breath, taking a look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was trembling, shaking. Matsukawa let out a soft sigh before he swam to him. Iwaizumi looked up at Matsukawa. Fear was written all over his red stained eyes.</p><p>Matsukawa grabbed his arm and pulled him somewhere safer, not saying anything.</p><p>When they arrived at a safer place, Iwaizumi was still shaking. Matsukawa’s hands were also shaking, but he didn’t notice. He looked at Iwaizumi and grabbed his hand. He gripped it tightly, making him look up.</p><p>“I.. I’m sorry. It.. was my fault. If I didn’t look at that stranger he would’ve had rest.. I-“</p><p>“Don’t apologize.. It was me who wanted.. to investigate.” Iwaizumi said with a shaky voice, Matsukawa’s chest ached at that. He never heard Iwaizumi so vulnerable. Iwaizumi averted his gaze again, grabbing Matsukawa’s hand a bit tighter.</p><p>“We’re going to find him.” Matsukawa said, Iwaizumi looked up again and let out a strained laugh. “Wow that’s.. funny.. you’re not joking about this.” Iwaizumi saw Matsukawa’s gaze. He was dead serious. Matsukawa nodded and swam away from him and looked down.</p><p>“I might not have the best plan, but we’ll make it work.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>As Oikawa splashed water into Hanamaki’s face, it resulted in them laughing and Hanamaki splashing back. Oikawa stood fully again and saw someone on the rocks looking at them, specifically Hanamaki. Oikawa grinned and went to Hanamaki’s ear.</p><p>“Ohh~? Makki..! clock at 11. A handsome man with dark haired curls is staring at youuu!” “Huh?” Hanamaki turned to said 11 o’clock, meeting the guys’ gaze. Hanamaki’s mouth fell open. Oikawa wanted to say something else, but then another man appeared next to him. “Oh.” Was all Oikawa said.</p><p>He was attractive.</p><p>Before they could do anything, the two men already dove back into the water. Hanamaki and Oikawa looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>They decided it was time to walk back to the car, Kunimi was already on Kindaichi’s back because he was tired. They kept it at small talk but enjoyed walking with each other. When they wanted to get off the sand, they heard screaming and cheering. All of them turned around.</p><p>“KENTAROU!! Let me out right fucking now!!”</p><p>Hanamaki’s mouth fell open, and so did the rest of their group.</p><p>“Is that..” “A merman..?”</p><p>Hanamaki looked at the merman in shock. The merman looked scared.</p><p>“Please let me go! Kentarou..! Please..!” The merman was crying, trying to get untied from the net.</p><p>Watari gulped, he began to shake. He already heard the dad from Hanamaki in the back of his head. It haunted him.</p><p>
  <em>You’ll do what I say, or you become a subject of our.</em>
</p><p>Watari bit his lip as he already felt his eyes become wet.</p><p>The merman made eye contact with their group. Hanamaki looked at the merman in fear as well.</p><p>Hanamaki’s eyes drifted down, his eyes widening even more.</p><p>It was his dad.</p><p>Watari already spotted him, shaking even more.</p><p>They had to get out, now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Kyoutani arrive safely at town?<br/>Is Yahaba okay? <br/>We shall see..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoutani swam as fast as he could. He was angry, upset. Scared. Kyoutani let out a sob as he swam even faster, his tail already feeling a bit sprained since he was swimming over his limit. As he arrived at his safe place, he broke down. He sat underneath the rock he and Yahaba spent a lot of time together, but now he was alone. He placed himself underneath the big rock and sat down on the other piece of the rock which is Yahaba’s place.</p><p>Kyoutani bit his nails as he tried to calm himself down. What if Yahaba was actually dead already? Kyoutani visibly shuddered at the thought. He looked down at his tail that was relaxing after swimming for so long. He let out a sob and laid down on the rock. He felt defeated.</p><p>Seeing the fear of Yahaba’s eyes when the net was being pulled up, it had his chest aching.</p><p>“God FUCKING dammit!” Kyoutani sat up and grabbed the nearest thing and threw it in the water as hard as he could. The rock sank down a few beats later. He sighed and put his head against the rock of he was leaning on. Kyoutani was mad at Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, but he was even more mad at himself. He had the chance to rescue Yahaba, he could’ve helped him. But seeing the fear in Yahaba’s eyes.. Kyoutani gulped as he felt a lump form in his throat. Stupid humans..</p><p>“Figured you’d be here..” Kyoutani’s eyes opened as he saw Iwaizumi with Matsukawa. Iwaizumi’s eyes were red, his cheeks slightly tinted. Kyoutani huffed and looked away from them. “Just leave me alone.” Iwaizumi let out a soft sigh as he looked at Kyoutani. He couldn’t imagine what he’s feeling right now. Iwaizumi felt the guilt wash over him again.</p><p>Matsukawa put a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder before he swam to Kyoutani, sitting down next to him. Kyoutani growled and pushed him off the spot he was sitting on, glaring at him.</p><p>“That spot is for Yahaba and Yahaba only.” Matsukawa put his hands up and backed away, he glanced at Iwaizumi before he looked back.</p><p>“Sorry.. But..” Matsukawa took a deep inhale. “Not everyone knows this secret, so this is staying between us three if possible.” Matsukawa said, he sounded serious so Iwaizumi moved into Matsukawa’s vision and looked at him, crossing his arms low.</p><p>“I..” Matsukawa huffed and went through his hair, his breath sounding a bit shaky.</p><p>“I think there’s a way of us getting on land, if.. everything is true.” Matsukawa began, he saw Iwaizumi raise a brow and Kyoutani scoffed again. “What do you mean, get on land? We’re fucking mermaids. We don’t have legs!” Kyoutani gritted his teeth, and Matsukawa just held up a finger.</p><p>“Not entirely.”</p><p>Kyoutani backed down, now raising a brow as well. Iwaizumi let out a huff and shook his head. “I appreciate you making a plan, but I think what you’re saying isn’t possible.”</p><p>Matsukawa groaned and looked at Iwaizumi. “Will you both shut the fuck up!? I’m not even finished with my god damn story before you two already judge me! Shut up, will you?” Iwaizumi was taken back from the tone Matsukawa had. He lifted his hands up in defense, Kyoutani looked unimpressed.</p><p>“Where was I.. Oh right. So.. When I was going through my parent’s stuff a few days ago, I came across this diary of my mom..” Matsukawa took a deep exhale, before he continued.</p><p>“I went through it.. and.. maybe by any chance if water won’t touch us, we get legs.” Kyoutani made a choked noise as Iwaizumi stared at him with his mouth opened. “What?” Iwaizumi spoke out, looking at Matsukawa in disbelief.</p><p>Matsukawa shrugged slightly and looked away. “I know it can just be fake.. But it’s worth a try, isn’t it? I just.. I feel like it’s my fault. I want to fix this in every way that I can.” Matsukawa looked down at his tail as it swayed a bit more anxious then before. Iwaizumi uncrossed his arms and looked at Kyoutani. He was frowning at his own hands. Iwaizumi looked back up at Matsukawa.</p><p>“It’s worth a try.. We can go back and grab the diary and see if she has had written more things down.” Matsukawa looked up at Iwaizumi and nodded. Matsukawa looked at Kyoutani, feeling the guilt settle in his stomach. “And you?” Kyoutani just nodded, not looking at either of them.</p><p>“I’ll try everything to get Yahaba back. Everything.”</p><p>Iwaizumi felt his guilt going through his body. He sighed softly and swam to the opening of the rock, looking back. “We ready to get that diary?” Matsukawa nodded, Kyoutani got off the rock and swam past Iwaizumi to go back to their town. Iwaizumi sighed and swam after Kyoutani, Matsukawa quickly following.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki was biting his nails as they drove back to certain houses to drop off certain people. Oikawa was in the front seat trying to make the air a little less tense. Watari and Hanamaki haven’t exchanged any words after seeing that mermaid in the net. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked uncomfortable. Hanamaki’s car suddenly came to a stop, they were at Watari’s house. Hanamaki didn’t look back to say something. Watari took the hint and sighed softly.</p><p>“See you guys soon, hopefully..” Watari unbuckled himself and got out of the car. he closed the door and Hanamaki instantly drove away when the door was closed. Watari looked at the car driving away quickly. He let out a frustrated groan and turned around, walking to his house and getting inside.</p><p>“Dude! I didn’t even get to say goodbye!” Oikawa turned his head to Hanamaki, only being silenced by his side glare. Oikawa took the hint and slumped down in his seat again, staring outside of the window. After a little bit they dropped off Kunimi and Kindaichi at Kindaichi’s house.</p><p>The car was too silent for Oikawa’s liking. He groaned and rolled down the window a little bit. “I know you’re angry, but that’s no way to treat your friends..” Hanamaki sighed and bit his bottom lip to prevent snapping at Oikawa, saying something dumb. He always said dumb things when it came to him being angry and regretting it later on.  </p><p>“Try to imagine how Watari feels.” Oikawa said as the car came to a stop of his own house. Oikawa didn’t look at Hanamaki, he looked at his own feet while Hanamaki turned his head to Oikawa. “I see the pain in his eyes as well.. I know it’s not fun when your own dad and one of your best friends keep stuff from you. We’re all trying to figure it out.. You’re not alone.” Oikawa opened the door and got out, he looked at Hanamaki and gave a soft smile. “See you soon dude.” Oikawa closed the door and turned around, walking into the apartment complex. Hanamaki just listened to what he had to say.</p><p>When Oikawa walked into the apartment complex, he let out a sigh. Hanamaki knew Oikawa was right, but it still hurt. Since his mom had left him with his dad from a young age, he didn’t have anyone else then his dad. And yet his dad was never home and kept a lot of secrets for him. He didn’t even know his specific work other then ‘science stuff’. Hanamaki gripped the steering wheel tight before starting the car and driving to his own place.</p><p> </p><p>When Watari entered his house, he saw that his work phone was ringing. He took a deep inhale before picking it up.</p><p>“Hello this is Watari speaking.” “Good afternoon Watari.” It was the secretary of his work.</p><p>“I just called because boss wanted you to come over right now. We have a new subject after all these years.. a mermaid. He wishes for you to come here, yes, you’ll get paid for it. See you soon.” “I-“ The phone was beeping. He got hung up on and couldn’t even give an answer. It wasn’t a question but a demand. Watari gritted his teeth before he slammed his work phone down on the table he picked it up from. He put on his coat again and grabbed his car keys, going to his car.</p><p>Watari was done. He didn’t want this.. He didn’t even specifically ask for the job, but since he was the most qualified for it, they hired him.</p><p>He didn’t even sign up for the job. They just found him and said ‘Hey you’re working for us now.’ Watari got in his car and buckled himself up, taking a deep breath. He had to face the merman he saw in the net today. Watari started up his car and drove to his workplace.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the secret workplace, it was a little noisier then ever. He entered the building and saw all the scientist running around, papers flying everywhere.</p><p>
  <em>God fucking dammit.</em>
</p><p>Watari had hoped it was a hallucination. He begged in the car for it to be fake. Watari went to his own little office and put on his working jacket, he refused to wear a lab coat. As he walked out, he was met with the boss of it all.</p><p>Hanamaki’s father. Enkai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enkai Hanamaki.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 50 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Proud</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Scientific researcher.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Shinji. Good to see you, glad you came as fast as possible. As you might have seen and heard, we caught a mermaid.” Enkai smirked slightly as he straightened out his own coat. The bastard was probably so proud, Watari could feel his ego rising. Enkai looked at the hallway with the same smirk. “If you could be the best here and go to that mermaid, I’d appreciate that.” Watari bit his tongue to prevent snapping right there, saying they should let go of the mermaid. Instead he just nodded. “Will do, sir.” Watari made his way to the receptionist, asking the room where the mermaid was being held. On his way, he already was coming up with ways he could help the mermaid instead of making him scared.</p><p>Watari came to a stop in front of his door, he sighed softly before swiping his card against the door and opening it. Only few people were allowed in this room. When he pushed open the door, he didn’t see anyone beside the huge aquarium and the mermaid inside freaking out. The mermaid turned around as his eyes were wide. He looked deathly afraid. Watari closed the door behind him and turned around. He hit the table as if he bumped against it, he took a sideward glance as saw the camera’s turn off. Nice.</p><p>Watari had learned that trick when he actually accidentally bumped against it, and it could only be fixed when someone who knew how it could be fixed entered the room. Watari grinned at himself and gave himself a mental shoulder pat, no one has found out the secret yet. He put down his belongings and slowly walked to the aquarium. The merman was still shaking, but Watari looked at him with a soft smile.</p><p>“My name is Watari Shinji. What’s yours?” the mermaid still looked at him, not looking away. Watari waited for a few seconds before he let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“I know you can talk, but I understand you don’t want to talk.. I’m a researcher here.. But I’m going to help you get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell were you guys!?” Daichi was mad. And mad Daichi was.. scary. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Kyoutani both avoided the look of Daichi. Daichi growled and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, making him look up. “Tell me! You told me you guys were going to hide!!” Iwaizumi gulped and let out a shudder.</p><p>“We didn’t..” “No fucking shit, Iwaizumi! Yahaba is gone!” Daichi let go of his arm and looked at the other two. “And you two went with him!? Didn’t even stop him?” Daichi glared at Matsukawa. Matsukawa looked up and shrugged slightly, so did Kyoutani. That made Daichi even more furious. They lied to him AND Yahaba is gone. Daichi wanted to say something else, but his sentence was cut off suddenly. Daichi’s shoulders slumped slightly.</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a relief sigh as he saw and heard Sugawara’s siren noises. Normally the siren noises are different for every person, but since Iwaizumi’s hearing was better than the rest, he could still hear it softly. Sugawara came from behind a pillar with a smirk and put his hands on Daichi’s shoulder, who was now completely relaxed with his eyes closed. Suga looked at the three of them.</p><p>“I still agree with Dai, it was stupid what you guys did.. but I couldn’t let him freak out so much, it’s bad for his blood pressure.” Suga grinned as he grabbed Daichi in a bridal style and sighed softly. “I know you guys will be reckless and try to do something dumb, trying to rescue him.. But let me know, I’ll help.” Suga looked into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I know I can’t stop you, but at least let me help. That isn’t a question but an order.” Iwaizumi felt his throat tighten, but he nodded regardless. Suga smiled and waved before he swam off with Daichi in his arms.</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Suga swam off, so did Kyoutani. Iwaizumi turned around to Matsukawa and smiled a bit. “So much for sneakily going to your place.” Matsukawa let out a soft chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah.. Well, let’s go.” They nodded and Kyoutani just followed behind them.</p><p>Arriving at Matsukawa’s place, Matsukawa instantly went to a room and came back with a whole box.</p><p>“I thought you just said diary?” Iwaizumi said and looked inside the box. Matsukawa let out a soft chuckle and put the box down on the floor. “I know, but I figured we can maybe gather more information on how it works and stuff if we look through more.” Kyoutani just huffed and grabbed the book that was on top of the pile and began to go through it. Iwaizumi looked at Kyoutani and sighed softly, grabbing a book of his own. Matsukawa grabbed the diary and went to the bookmarked page here.</p><p>“Hm let me see.. Ah, here it is.” Both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi swam to him and looked over his shoulders. Matsukawa pointed at a sentence that was written with a different color then the rest of the page.</p><p>
  <em>“Mermaids have lived long enough to develop some.. interesting features. Many eons ago, there was a human with a mermaid. The rest was history.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It has been said that certain mermaid and human had bred together.” </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi cringed a bit.</p><p>
  <em>“years later, mermaids began to see changes. It has been a rumor that more and more mermaids get legs when they do not touch water. There probably won’t be any full mermaids anymore. But mermaids who happen to get legs when they don’t touch water. They go into a naked form.”</em>
</p><p>“Doesn’t that mean mermaids used to look completely different? Because we look like half human half.. fish?” Iwaizumi and Matsukawa looked up at Kyoutani.</p><p>“I.. That doesn’t sound half stupid.” Matsukawa said, earning a side scowl from Kyoutani. Iwaizumi hummed and went to the book he had picked out and looked at the pages.</p><p>“I think Kyoutani is right.. but also not? I think mermaids always looked like this but the power to ‘transform’ wasn’t strong enough?” Iwaizumi looked up from his book, Matsukawa hummed and Kyoutani shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Only way to find out is to do it..” Matsukawa spoke up, Iwaizumi sighed and Kyoutani let out a groan. Matsukawa shrugged and flipped a page in the diary.</p><p>“I just.. even if only I can go and you two can’t change.. I’ll try everything to get him back.” Matsukawa looked at Kyoutani. Kyoutani stared him right in the eyes and nodded slightly. “Okay..” Kyoutani seemed less angry the before, but more anxious. The possibility of Yahaba being dead is just.. Very scary. Iwaizumi swam towards them and smiled slightly.</p><p>“Shall we go then? I think we can go to the same place as before. I think somewhere near that area we were at was a rock and it sounded hollow.” Matsukawa nodded and put the diary down. “Yeah I saw that when I was looking for the boats.” <em>And didn’t add the ‘and ended up staring at some human´ part</em></p><p>Kyoutani nodded and stretched slightly. “Who will get Sugawara?” they all looked at each other and shrugged. Matsukawa looked at Iwaizumi, and so did Kyoutani. Iwaizumi groaned and put away his book as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. You two get food.. I’ll get Suga and maybe Daichi..” Iwaizumi swam out and focused on where he was hearing Suga. He swam towards the sound, seeing Suga was sitting on a rock and Daichi was leaned up against him. Suga saw him coming and smiled a bit.</p><p>“Hey Suga.. we were going to go back to the place where we at today, we might have found a solution to get on land.” Suga raised his eyebrow, and ended up laughing.</p><p>“Ah funny.. mermaids can’t get on land!” Iwaizumi pouted and shook his head.</p><p>“Matsukawa found a diary of his mom.. And it said it’s quite possible for mermaids to transform and get legs when they don’t touch water.” Suga’s eyes lit up and stared at Iwaizumi. Daichi murmured softly, opening his eyes slowly.</p><p>“Really? That.. That sounds pretty cool!” “No.” Iwaizumi and Suga both flinched at Daichi’s voice. Iwaizumi felt the pang of regret settle in again, looking at Daichi who was now sitting up fully. “You’re not going back.” Daichi crossed his arms. Iwaizumi groaned softly.</p><p>“But-“ “No way.”</p><p>“Daichi listen-“ “absolutely not.” “I just want to see if it works! For fuck sake I know it’s dangerous!” Iwaizumi shouted out, he didn’t care that Daichi would get mad at him later.</p><p>“I know, okay!? How do you think I feel after watching both my parents and now Yahaba get taken away from me!? If the myths are true we can at least try to find a solution! I don’t care what you think of this very moment of me. You can.. you can hate me, whatever. I want to find Yahaba. It’s my fault he’s gone to begin with. Let me fix it.” Iwaizumi’s glare on Daichi became harder as Daichi glared back. Iwaizumi didn’t even notice Suga’s hand on Daichi’s. Daichi closed his eyes and took a deep inhale.</p><p>“Fine.” Iwaizumi choked out a noise and looked at him. “Wait what?” Daichi looked at Suga, squeezing his hand back. “Suga and I will come with to assist. Even if it’s just the ocean.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He saw Suga turn his head to look at him with a smile. Daichi sighed and looked at Iwaizumi as well as a small smile rested on his face.</p><p>“Suga, can you grab some more food for the way there?” Suga smiled and nodded, immediately taking off. Daichi and Iwaizumi looked at each other before Iwaizumi spoke up.</p><p>“I.. Thanks. I regret everything, and so does Matsukawa. He says it’s because of himself because he was looking at a human. Not giving Yahaba enough time to rest. But it’s my fault to begin with.” Iwaizumi gulped as he grabbed his own arm, sighing again. Iwaizumi felt Daichi’s hand on his, pulling it away from his arm. Iwaizumi looked up.</p><p>“I know. But we can’t change the fact that it all happened. We can change it now and go help him.” Iwaizumi smiled and nodded. Daichi let go of him and looked around. “I think I’m going to give Ennoshita the role of leader for now. We’ll meet you guys up on the front pillar.” Iwaizumi nodded and looked at Daichi taking off to give Ennoshita the roll of leader. Iwaizumi quickly made his was to where he heard Matsukawa and Kyoutani. He had a small smile of relief on his face as he saw Matsukawa and Kyoutani. They both turned their heads as they were packed for the trip.</p><p>“Daichi and Suga are joining. Ennoshita is getting the role leader for now.” Matsukawa’s eyes widened slightly and his usual grin was placed on his face. “Damn, you really outdid yourself Iwa..” Iwaizumi chuckled as a soft shade of pink was on top of his cheeks. Daichi wasn’t the easiest to talk to and agree to something, especially with something so dangerous. He felt a quick sense of pride flow through him. He smiled as he heard Suga swim up to them.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned around and saw Suga holding a bag with food and something else. Suga smiled as he came to a stop. “I still had some clothes when I went towards the shore one day myself. But don’t tell Daichi I stole someone’s clothes.” Matsukawa let out a soft chuckle and so did Sugawara. Iwaizumi let out a small huff with a smile. Sugawara could be so unpredictable at times.</p><p>When Daichi joined as the last one, they nodded and went towards the direction of the shore.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba looked at the human called Watari through the glass of the aquarium. When he was hoisted out of the water, he couldn’t stop screaming and calling for Kyoutani.</p><p>He was going to die. And he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>When he layed on top of the cold metal floor of the boat, he heard the humans become quiet. There was a man in a suit walking over to him. Yahaba struggled with the net and looked up through the man who was smirking at him. He felt an anxious shiver go through his body.</p><p>“My my.. look at the catch.. A beautiful merman. Brownish white hair, brown reddish eyes.. pointy ears.. a beautiful white tail with blue accents. And my oh my! Even the fins on the back are a beautiful lapis color with black.” Yahaba yelped as he felt the man pull his fins. He growled and sent out sound waves of his own, hurting the others ear. It was his defense mechanism.</p><p>The man backed away quickly and tried to close his ears to stop the sound. Yahaba felt exhausted again and stopped with the sound waves. The man grinned at him.</p><p>“And the little mermaid even has powers of his own.. bring him to the lab. Now.” Yahaba’s eyes shot open as he was lifted up out of the net. He tried to squirm and free himself, but he was quickly put into a glass tank. He screamed and hit the glass, but his body was betraying him.</p><p>“Let me go you actual fucking assholes!!” Yahaba screamed and hit the glass again. The man just laughed at him. “And you can talk! My this day couldn’t be better!” and suddenly his vision became black. They put a cover over the glass so he couldn’t see anything. Panic settled in again. He kept trying to break the glass with his hands, and even his tail. But it kept failing. Yahaba let out a silent sob as he gave up.</p><p>He wasn’t strong like Iwaizumi or Kyoutani. He was just weak and worthless.. Yahaba leaned against the glass as he panted, panicking. He closed his eyes and intertwined his own fingers. He breathed a few times before ‘calming down’. When the glass suddenly came to a top his eyes flew open. How long did he have his eyes closed for? The tank was being tilted suddenly. He looked at the big water pool that was in front of him. He tried to stay in the glass, trying to hold himself. But he slipped in after the glass tank was turned completely.</p><p>Yahaba looked around and saw multiple people in lab coats staring at him. He backed away to the end of the aquarium, panting. He looked at them in fear. What are they going to do to him? He’s probably going to die. Oh my god he was going to die.</p><p>“Welcome merman..” it was him.</p><p>Yahaba scowled as he saw the same man that pulled his fins standing in front of the aquarium. Yahaba tried to send another wave of sound waves. He opened his eyes and just saw the man grinning at him.</p><p>“Tried to do that little trick of yours again huh? Little did you know, I have put something in the water so you are absolutely useless and we can use you to experiment on you.” Yahaba felt another shiver go down his body. They weren’t going to kill him, they were going to use him. Yahaba gulped and shook his head. The man laughed.</p><p>“Oh absolutely yes! I hope you enjoy your stay. But then again, I don’t care.” The man turned around and waved his hand in the direction of the other scientists. “Call Shinji. I  need my best worker here. Now.” “Yes sir.” Yahaba watched everyone walk out of the room. As the door closed behind them, he screamed. He wanted to go home again. The rest must be worried sick.</p><p>If only he wasn’t as useless as the rest. If only..</p><p>Yahaba laid himself down on the ground and watched his own tail sway in the water. And what the hell did they put in the water for his powers to weaken? The water did feel different, but he just thought it wasn’t their sea water. It was weird. Yahaba sighed and looked at his arm. He had a scar on his arm from escaping from a shark a few months ago. He smiled sadly and traced the scar on his right arm with his left index finger as he thought back of the memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yahaba!” Yahaba turned around and saw the teeth coming towards him, he tried to quickly swim back. He yelped and watched his arm starting to bleed. The shark had his mouth closed. That was a close call, he almost got eaten by a shark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shigeru..!” Yahaba tried to swim away, but suddenly he was being held bridal style as he tried to swim away. Yahaba closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Kyoutani quickly turned around to go back to where they came from. He took a turn left, but the shark was smarter than that. Kyoutani yelled out in pain and looked back, half of the end of his tail was ripped off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kyou..! your tail-“ “We’re getting out here right now.” Kyoutani gritted out and quickly swam away. It hurt. But Yahaba was hurt too. Kyoutani bit away the pain by gnawing on his bottom lip. Yahaba held onto Kyoutani for dear life, hiding his face in his neck. Kyoutani felt himself blush slightly as he swam. After a while, they safely arrived at town. Kyoutani let go of Yahaba as he panted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Having your tail ripped off and still swimming hurts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoutani felt arms wrap around him, Yahaba had his arms around him and brought them to Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. Kyoutani loosely held himself and let Yahaba bring them. Kyoutani snuggled into the crook of his neck. When he was put down, he saw Matsukawa trying to lessen the pain of his tail end. He saw Yahaba on his left being helped by Iwaizumi. That was gonna leave a nasty scar. As Yahaba glanced his way, Kyoutani pouted and quickly looked away, only to hear a soft chuckle from Yahaba. Making him blush.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yahaba chuckled softly, but it was ended quickly as he thought of where he was actually at right now. This stupid place. Yahaba was going to put his head down, but heard the lock of the door beep. He quickly swam up to the back of the tank, scared of who it was going to be.</p><p>The door opened and in walked this short-ish man. He had a nice side part of black hair and blue eyes. Their eyes met and Yahaba felt himself shaking, his eyes widening. What was he going to do with him? When the door closed, he saw the man kicking the table. It looked like it was an accident. He saw the man put down his belongings and walk closer the aquarium. Yahaba didn’t let the man leave his eyesight. When he had gotten as close as he could get, Yahaba felt the familiarity of his face.</p><p>“My name is Watari Shinji. What’s yours?”</p><p>Yahaba kept staring at him. As if he was going to say his name, never. And beside, the man probably didn’t know he could talk. Or that stupid boss of his told him.</p><p>“I know you can talk, but I understand you don’t want to talk.. I’m a researcher here.. But I’m going to help you get out of here.”</p><p>“Huh?” Yahaba quickly slapped a hand on front of his mouth, but the man- Watari. Already knew he could talk. Yahaba saw Watari smile slightly. Yahaba shook his head and lowered his hand. “You aren’t. You humans are just going to research me and.. do weird stuff..!”</p><p>“And that’s exactly why I want to help you get out of here.” Watari said, making Yahaba stare at him.</p><p>Watari looked down at his feet and turned around quickly. “We have a few more minutes before the people come in and fix the camera’s and audio. I kicked the table for them to turn off. I want to get you out of here. I’ve been sick of this place for a long time.. I understand you won’t trust me, but please.. At least try to..” Watari looked back at Yahaba, and Yahaba was already a bit closer to the middle of the aquarium. Yahaba scowled and looked away from him. Watari sighed softly and put his hand against the glass.</p><p>“I’ll help you get back to Kentarou.” Yahaba’s head shot back as his fiery stare was boring into Watari.</p><p>“What. Did you do. To Kentarou.” Yahaba flexed his hands, his nails threatening. Watari quickly shook his head and he waved his hands.</p><p>“God nothing..! I was.. I was on the beach with my friends and we saw you being pulled out of the water screaming his name.. I just feel bad that you have to be here, you don’t deserve this. You need to live in your own world. Not ours.” Watari sighed softly as Yahaba puzzled the pieces together.</p><p>He remembered his group, he made eye contact with some of them.</p><p>Yahaba bit his bottom lip, he groaned and glared at Watari once more.</p><p>“I don’t trust you as of yet, but if you make me trust you.. I.. might consider. But don’t get all pissed off if I won’t trust you!” Watari looked up with a smile and nodded.</p><p>“Deal. I’ll try my best to find ways to get you out of here. Please, trust me as soon as possible…” Watari looked at him, Yahaba sighed. “Yahaba Shigeru.” Watari smiled.</p><p>“I’ll make you trust me, Yahaba. I think I hear the people come in soon. Do not answer my questions, I still have to act professional.”</p><p>Watari heard the beeping of the door and turned around, seeing the people who worked on the electronics open the door.</p><p>“Camera and audio are broken again. Did you get important information yet?” the guy asked who walked in, Watari stood straight and shook his head.</p><p>“He hasn’t talked to me yet. It might take a while.”</p><p>Yahaba felt a bit of relief course though his body, he smiled slightly and swam to the back of the aquarium, laying down. Hopefully Watari wasn’t that bad. Yahaba let himself sink a little in the sand, watching the people work.</p><p>“Thanks for the help, I can manage him alone.” Watari had smiled as the people left. Watari grabbed his notebook and stood in front of the glass.</p><p>“So, do you have a name?” Watari had asked. His pen was in his hand shaking from left to right. Yahaba took the note and just stared at him, not answering.</p><p>Watari let out a small grin the camera’s didn’t pick up. Hopefully his plan was going to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHH thank you sm for reading the 2nd chapter! I really love writing this fic sm it's unhealthy <br/>I'm obsessed over my own fic and I have so many ideas LMAO<br/>I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day further &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, Matsukawa, Daichi and Suga going to be able to get on land to get Yahaba?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, Matsukawa, Sugawara and Daichi were swimming to the shore, he felt the nervous feeling build up again. What if it wasn’t going to work? What if they got kidnapped like Yahaba too? Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip and tried to focus on different things than that. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him shudder. He looked to his left and saw Daichi swimming next to him, giving him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“We’re all nervous..” Daichi said before he swam a little further, next to Suga. Iwaizumi let out a soft huff and set his pace a little faster than before. Of course Daichi was only trying to make him feel better, but it didn’t really help. Iwaizumi began to hear distant voices, they must be close. Iwaizumi cleared his throat before speaking up.</p><p>“I’m already hearing some distant voices, I think we’re close to the shore. Can you see the hiding place Matsukawa?” They all came to a short stop and Matsukawa squinted his eyes, turning a more red color. He was using his power to the maximum.</p><p>Iwaizumi had learned over the years that when Matsukawa used his power, the color of his own eyes turned into a different color. With his eyes in rest form, he had brown eyes. And even with brown eyes he had a really good vision. The second stage was a brown/orange mix. The third stage was a really golden color and the last stage was red. Iwaizumi always got intrigued by the red color.</p><p>As Matsukawa looked around, he nodded and point towards his left. “I see a big rock over there. I think that’s the one with an opening, but we need to be sure it’s safe. Once we get there Iwaizumi will use his power to hear if someone is close or not.” Matsukawa’s eyes turned into their normal brown shade, everyone nodding. Daichi exhaled softly as he crossed his arms. “We’re going to be extra safe. I don’t want to lose any more friends. Is that clear?” everyone quickly nodded and Suga smiled and hit Daichi’s back a little harder then he could’ve before swam towards the direction Matsukawa pointed to. “Let’s go then!” Everyone had to hold in their smile when they saw Daichi glare at Suga, and Suga being himself, didn’t care. Even Kyoutani suppressed his smile behind a cough. Iwaizumi was the first one to swim after Suga, the rest of them following.</p><p>Iwaizumi focused on the voices that were coming closer, but it wasn’t a threat as of yet. When they reached the rock, Suga went in the rock first. He came back after a few seconds with a smile. “There’s enough space for us to all fit in there. There also is a small opening which we can use to leave without touching the water. But no one can see us through it.” Daichi let out a sigh of relief, and so did the rest. Iwaizumi nodded and swam next to Suga. “And I can hear people come closer so I can warn everyone..” Iwaizumi stared at the opening and gulped softly. He suddenly shot a bit forward as Matsukawa slapped his back and swam upwards. He came above the water with his shoulders and smiled a bit. He swam to the nearest place he could sit on and hoisted himself out of the water. He put his tail on top of the rock, not touching any water. He cringed a bit at the feeling before everyone came out of the water, piling onto the rocks one by one. Suga was the first one after Matsukawa, putting out the swimming trunks so they could dry as well.</p><p>“Where did you get those?” Daichi asked as he put his tail on the rock and leaned back. Suga just grinned and did the same next to Daichi. “Stole them when I went to the shore by myself a few months ago.” Suga snickered as Daichi gasped a bit, he didn’t know. Suga just brushed it off and relaxed on top of the rock.</p><p>Kyoutani was the last one to sit down on the lonely rock, he just straight up laid down on top of the rock. Iwaizumi shuddered and rubbed his hands on the rocks, it must hurt laying down like that on top of rocks without water.</p><p>…</p><p>They just.. Sat there.</p><p>Matsukawa looked at them, they were all looking at him.</p><p>…</p><p>“Did it have any indication on how long it’ll take?” Suga said as he had his head leaned against Daichi’s shoulder. Matsukawa bit his bottom lip and shrugged, the group groaned. “Hey! We’ve been here for five minutes you.. you impatient fucks..!” Matsukawa felt a light embarrassment and sighed, laying on top of the rocks like Kyoutani. Iwaizumi sighed and sat against the rock with his back and closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds that were outside. Iwaizumi felt his eyelids become heavier by the second. It was quiet, and he did too much on not a lot of sleep today. Iwaizumi fell asleep against the rock, arms crossed.</p><p>“Did he just fall asleep?” Kyoutani mumbled and looked at Iwaizumi, his breathing a bit heavier as his body was slumped against the rock. Matsukawa took a look to where Kyoutani was looking, letting out a small laugh. “He sure did..” Matsukawa looked to where Suga and Daichi were sitting.</p><p>“… Did Daichi fall asleep too?” Suga sighed and nodded his head slightly. “He always does..” Suga smiled and looked around the cave a little bit. “It’s a really nice place though not going to lie.. but falling asleep is something I couldn’t do here.”</p><p>That’s a lie.</p><p>Suga fell asleep in the next 10 minutes.</p><p>Matsukawa groaned as he rubbed his head and looked at Kyoutani, also asleep.</p><p>“are you fucking kidding me..” Matsukawa sighed and shook his head before he leaned back, sitting against the rock. He scratched his neck as he looked at the water. He took one big stroke against his neck before he put his hands down on his stomach. Matsukawa stared at the water for a long time. He thought back to that human with pink hair, leaving a small smile on his face. He was really stunning.</p><p>Matsukawa had been quite popular with the ladies of their town, and so was Iwaizumi.</p><p>But they both didn’t like mermaids. When they had come out to each other, they both had to laugh. Saying things like ‘I did kind of suspect it.’ And ‘I think the town will think we’re dating.’ Which made Matsukawa and Iwaizumi laugh.</p><p>Matsukawa felt a small smile come on his face as he still was looking down at the water. He sighed softly as he put his knees up to his face and- wait. Matsukawa quickly looked at his tail. No. his <strong>legs.</strong> Matsukawa’s mouth opened and screamed. It worked. He just stared at his legs and felt his neck, his fins weren’t there anymore too. Matsukawa began to smile while screaming.</p><p>“Will you shut the fuck- up.” Iwaizumi had yelled, but his screaming dying as soon as he saw what Matsukawa was screaming about. Matsukawa looked up and pointed at Iwaizumi, instantly pointing at him. “You have legs too!” Iwaizumi immediately looked down. He screamed. Now everyone was awake and screaming, they all had legs. Kyoutani looked as if he was about to faint any moment. Daichi looked in horror and Suga just laughed. Suga tried standing up immediately, but fell over. He groaned and reached for the swimming trunks and grabbed them. Luckily they were dry.</p><p>“Holy shit Matsukawa..! They were right!” Iwaizumi gasped as he kept feeling his legs. An odd feeling. Matsukawa laughed and shook his head. “I honestly didn’t believe it would actually work!” Matsukawa looked up and began to move his legs. It was so weird. As he grabbed the rock, he stood. Matsukawa was actually standing. He looked down and yelped slightly. “What I didn’t know was that our dicks are literally exposed right now.” Everyone looked down and groaned slightly, not wanting to look at anyone. Suga quickly put on his own swimming trunks and grinned. “Then be happy I brought some!” Suga had watermelon shorts on with a grin. He tried to stand again, and it worked. “Woah!” Suga wobbled slightly and looked around with a smile. “This is so cool!” Iwaizumi smiled and looked up again, aweing Suga slightly. Suga threw swimming shorts at Matsukawa and Matsukawa put on the light blue swimming trunks. Matsukawa took a few steps. It was wobbly, but he was able to do it.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Kyoutani both tried to stand up on their own, Daichi was being helped by Suga. As Iwaizumi stood, he saw Kyoutani fall over once more. Kyoutani let out a frustrated groan. After Suga took a few steps for the confidence of not falling, he brought over the swim shorts to Iwaizumi and Kyoutani. Daichi had a bright pink one (which he wasn’t happy with) Iwaizumi had a black one and Kyoutani had one with flowers on them. He disagreed but still decided to put it on anyway. Eventually Matsukawa had helped Kyoutani stand up as the rest tried to walk. They practiced walking for a solid 30 minutes until everyone was confident. Iwaizumi closed his eyes again and heard some voices coming closer, but it wasn’t a threat. He opened his eyes again and nodded.</p><p>“I think we can head out..” everyone nodded, Daichi going up front. They were careful to not fall in the water. When they walked out, they took in the sight of the beach and looked around. They quickly walked away from the water and looked around.</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Kyoutani spoke up, the rest of the group nodding. “You can say that..” Iwaizumi said as he kneeled down and touched the sand. He yelped when he fell over, Matsukawa laughing as he had pushed him over with his foot. He got his face out of the sand and stood up quickly. But he fell over again since he still had to completely find his balance, making Matsukawa laugh again.</p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki got inside his house and let out a deep sigh. He put down his keys on the table and took off his jacket. He did feel sorry for the way he acted, but he was goddamn furious. His dad was probably behind the mermaid stuff. Why else would he be there Hanamaki fished his phone out of his pocket and hovered over the text messages with Watari.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Hanamaki</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey Watari, sorry for today.. I didn’t mean it, I’m just fed up with certain things.. I’ll take you out sometime this week if ur okay with that, as an apology!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki smiled at the text and flinched slightly as he heard a knock on the door. He squinted his eyebrows together and opened the door. The squinted eyebrows turned into a sigh and a shake of his head.</p><p>“I literally just dropped you off. What is it?” Hanamaki spoke up and Oikawa just grinned at him. “Awh you already missed me Makki~ And I was bored. Let’s go through town for a bit! Knowing you, you're probably going to be sulking over what happened today, yadayadaya. So we’re going!” Oikawa just pulled him by his arm and grabbed his keys for Hanamaki and closed the door behind them. Hanamaki sighed and shook his head with a smile. “You could’ve just texted me, you know?” Oikawa shook his head as he jumped down the last two steps. “Nope! That isn’t as fun as just showing up.” Oikawa unlocked his own car and got in as Hanamaki got inside the passenger side. They both buckled up and Oikawa drove away to town.</p><p>When they got out of the car, Oikawa insisted on getting food together. They went to Hanamaki’s favorite ramen shop, it was closer to the beach then they remembered. Hanamaki looked outside the window to the beach as he sat down. Oikawa looked at him and lightly kicked him underneath the table with a grin. Hanamaki hissed and rubbed his legs.</p><p>“Ow..! why did you do that?” Oikawa smirked at him and shrugged. “Cause maaybee your head is starting to worry again. Stop. I want to have a good time with you and you’re just being annoying by overthinking.” “That’s a lot coming from the twink.” Oikawa’s mouth dropped open as he glared at Hanamaki. Hanamaki closed his mouth and mumbled a quick apology.</p><p>“I know you say hurtful things when you’re upset but what the fuck.” Oikawa kicked his leg again, this time deserved. Hanamaki sighed softly and leaned his head on his hand. He was indeed the overthinker of the two, he tried his best not to. Hanamaki was just done with everything that happened lately. His dad, his non existing love life, the shit with Watari too. He was so over it. He just wanted everything to be normal.</p><p>Hanamaki looked up at the waitress and ordered the usual Shoyu ramen and Oikawa ordered the Tonkotsu ramen. The waitress walked away and Oikawa was grinning at Hanamaki. Hanamaki sighed and sat back. “What?” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the chair. “You’re probably worried about everything huh? Father.. Watari.. Your love life..” “The way you know what people think is highly concerning and it makes me think you’re an alien.” Oikawa let out a laugh.</p><p>“I take that as a compliment, Makki! But I <em>was</em> trying to imply maybe that love life of yours will be better soon~” Hanamaki raised an eyebrow and Oikawa grinned at him. He really hoped the bastard didn’t plan another blind date for him. Last time he had one.. it ended up in them trying to get laid with each other but the guys’ boyfriend came home earlier then expected. Even Oikawa was shocked to hear he was just cheating on his boyfriend with Hanamaki. Hanamaki hated blind dates till this day. So hearing Oikawa say this, made him fear again.</p><p>“Oh my god you’re totally thinking about-“ “We get it you know everything..! just get on with it.” Hanamaki half shouted before their ramen arrived. He quickly thanked the waitress before turning his attention to Oikawa. Oikawa took some ramen in his mouth before he continued. “You should totally get something with that dude from the beach.” Hanamaki slightly choked on his ramen. He patted his own chest and coughed slightly. Oikawa snickered softly and just continued eating. It’s not like he made his best friend choke on his ramen. When Hanamaki was done half dying, he looked up at Oikawa and groaned slightly.</p><p>“He was just looking at me, that’s all..! Besides, I’ve never seen him around here. So he’s probably already gone..” Hanamaki let out a soft sigh and Oikawa eyed him as he took another mouthful of his own food. “Maybe.. Maybe not. But he WAS your type huh?” Oikawa smirked as he saw Hanamaki’s cheek become a soft shade of pink. Hanamaki groaned softly and wiped his mouth with a tissue before looking at him. “And you hm? That guy that got out of the water next to him. Bet he was your actual type instead of stupid Ushijima.” Now it was Oikawa’s turn to have a soft shade of pink on his cheeks. Hanamaki grinned at him as he himself took another bite of his ramen while he glared at Oikawa. Oikawa tried to compose himself by eating more ramen. After this they just ate in silence.</p><p>When they were done, they paid and went out. Hanamaki turned his head towards the beach with a soft sigh. Oikawa watched him and smiled. He patted his back and looked at Hanamaki. “Shall we just go for a normal walk?” Hanamaki turned his head and nodded slightly with a soft smile.</p><p>They walked to the beach in silence. Hanamaki looked around town, it was really nice when the sun was barely setting. Oikawa was looking around too. When they were younger they went to the beach often. Hanamaki and Oikawa had met each other in kindergarten, and were destined to be best friends ever since. They even tried dating when they were 16, but it wasn’t for them. They decided to just be best friends. Hanamaki snickered softly, making Oikawa’s head turn in confusion. “What’s so funny?” Hanamaki let out a laugh as they reached the shore and took off their shoes and socks to walk in the sand again.</p><p>“Remember when we dated?” Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up, punching Hanamaki’s upper arm slightly. Hanamaki laughed even more and pointed to the rock in the distance where a small group of friends were gathered in front. “Remember when you tried to suck my dic-“ “MAKKI!!!” Oikawa screamed. Hanamaki laughed even more before quickly running away from him, Oikawa behind him. “You little shit!! This was your plan!! Setting me up!” “YOU were the one to bring me here!!” Hanamaki laughed even louder as he kept running. He turned his head around and felt himself trip over his own feet. This was karma. This was the day he died by eating sand and being strangled by Oikawa Tooru to death. It was a semi nice life he has lived.</p><p>Hanamaki had his eyes closed, ready for the impact. But there was no impact. Hanamaki had felt two arms wrap around him, keeping him from falling in the sand.</p><p>“Are you okay?” a deep voice had asked, it wasn’t Oikawa. Hanamaki opened his eyes and tilted his head slightly upwards to face the man that had saved him from certain death by Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>It was handsome curly man he saw earlier today. The man’s eyes widened slightly as well, and he swore he saw a glint of gold appear and disappear in those brown eyes. Hanamaki gulped as they just stayed there for a minute. Hanamaki heard Oikawa’s wolf whistle through his though train and quickly stumbled backwards out of the man’s grip. It ended up in him stumbling over falling on his ass. The man in front of him chuckled softly and reached out a hand to help him up.</p><p>“You help him up but not me?! You dick!” Hanamaki looked past the man as he got pulled up by those <strike>strong and big</strike> arms. There was another man faceplanting the sand. Hanamaki laughed softly and shook his head, looking at the slightly taller man in front of him.</p><p>“I think he fell for you.”</p><p>“Hm, I think you fell for me instead though.”</p><p>“Ah.. I sea.” Hanamaki contained a soft chuckle. “Are you an archer fish? Because you just spit on me a little while you were talking and I’ve fallen prey to you.” The dark haired man laughed, his head tipping back slightly. And Hanamaki swore that was the cutest thing he saw in his life.</p><p>“I wonder where you have fin all my life.” The dark haired male replied. Hanamaki felt himself blush with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I know there are a lot of fish in the sea, but you're looking at a sexy land beast.” Hanamaki chuckled and the dark haired man smiled. “I can confirm that. Issei Matsukawa.” The dark haired man smiled and put out his hand. Hanamaki smiled and grabbed his hand and shook it slightly, not letting go. “Takahiro Hanamaki.” The man- Matsukawa. Hummed and stroked his thumb over his hand before letting go of his hand. “I like your name, Hiro.” Hanamaki felt himself blush. “Yours isn’t too bad either, Issei~”</p><p>“Will you guys shut the fuck up!” Matsukawa and Hanamaki quickly turned to the man who just shouted it.</p><p>“Oh right. Sorry Daichi..” Matsukawa grinned and shrugged slightly. Kyoutani had ended up in helping Iwaizumi get out of the sand. He had brushed off some said before he looked at Matsukawa.</p><p>“I thought we had something more important to tend.” Matsukawa froze slightly and his head tilted downwards slightly.</p><p> </p><p><em>god damn. </em>Was all Oikawa could think of when he saw the man laying in the sand. It was definitely the guy he saw next to the man names Matsukawa in the water. The man got helped up by another guy who had a strange haircut with two black stripes from ear to ear. What a weird sense of.. hair. He saw the guy with the spikes cross his arms and look at Matsukawa.</p><p>“I thought we had something more important to tend.” He spoke up. Oikawa gulped as he just stared at him. He was handsome, built AND had a lovely voice? Oikawa felt himself grin and walk up to Hanamaki and smiled at him. Hanamaki looked at Oikawa and jabbed his side. He let out a squeal and grabbed his side. “Makki rude!” Oikawa stood up straight and looked at him. Hanamaki just had a grin on his face.</p><p>“Oi.” Iwaizumi was done already, why did these humans have to show up? They clearly had more important matters at hand. He was still looking at the man with brown hair standing next to Hanamaki. The guy looked at him and they met gazes. Iwaizumi scowled at him and the man laughed a bit. He had the audacity to laugh. Iwaizumi frowned at him. “You know if you frown so much they’ll stay on your forehead permanently~” The brown haired man walked up to him and poked his forehead with his index finger. He grabbed his wrist and raised an eyebrow. “Did I ask you?” Iwaizumi grunted as the man just had a smirk on his face.</p><p>“The name’s Tooru Oikawa.” Oikawa grinned and freed his hand and stuck it out. Iwaizumi reluctantly grabbed it and sighed softly. “Hajime Iwaizumi.” They shook hands and Iwaizumi let go and looked away.</p><p>“Are you done or can we actually go?” Daichi asked as he walked to the group. Kyoutani let out a small grunt as he stood behind Daichi.</p><p>“Where to? Maybe I can help and talk to Iwa-chan a bit more!” Iwaizumi slowly turned his head to Oikawa and his brows furrowed again.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“What? Iwa-chan? But it’s cute!”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“I think I won’t, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“SHUT UP! I want to go and I want to go now before I go by myself.” Kyoutani said with anger. He was glaring at them and Oikawa shuddered at it. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and walked to Kyoutani and looked at Matsukawa. Matsukawa patted Hanamaki’s back before he walked to the group.</p><p>“It was kinda nice meeting you two, but we really have to go, sorry!” Suga had smiled at the other two men who were clearly confused. Oikawa raised a brow and looked at Hanamaki before he looked at the group again.</p><p>“Where are you guys going? We can give you a ride?” Hanamaki spoke up and smiled slightly at Matsukawa. Oikawa saw Matsukawa’s cheeks redden a little bit before he averted his gaze.</p><p>“Nah we’re good.” Iwaizumi spoke up again and looked around and let out a soft sigh. “Al though it’s getting a little cold..” now Hanamaki raised his eyebrow as well.</p><p>“Did you guys forget your clothes?” Hanamaki asked again.</p><p>Shit. They didn’t even make a fake story since none of them expected to run into them.</p><p>“Yes, actually! We got kicked out of our shared apartment. Everything caught on fire, so we only had our swimming wear on! The guy who owned the apartment wasn’t going to give us money, so we were kind of searching where we at least would be a little comfortable with no money no clothes and no job since we’re on a 3 week vacation.” Suga spoke up, the rest tried their best not to be surprised at how quick he made up the story. Daichi shrugged slightly and nodded.</p><p>“We’ve been contacted, but the last phone we had fell in the water.” The rest hummed and averted the gazes with the humans to not make it obvious.</p><p>“Oh that sounds horri-“ “You can stay with us! We both have different places so we have some space for you guys!” Hanamaki smiled and Oikawa just stared at him with his eyes wide. Hanamaki looked at Oikawa and raised a brow. Oikawa tried to say something but instead he pushed him slightly. What if these strangers were lying to them? Who suddenly loses their house?</p><p>“I’m not bringing strangers to my house..! Besides we’re with my car!” Hanamaki stared at him. It was kind of risky bringing strangers to their house.. Hanamaki bit his bottom lip slightly. “But they’re going to freeze..!” “Still doesn’t change the fact that they’re strangers, Makki!” Oikawa glared a little harder at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the two argue whether they should split the group and take them in. Iwaizumi let out a sigh and stepped up.</p><p>“Oi.” Both Oikawa and Hanamaki turned their heads towards him. Iwaizumi looked at them and raised a brow.</p><p>“You don’t have to. We know we’re strangers and so are you two to us. Leave it be. We’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi’s lip twitched slightly. He didn’t even want to know what these humans ate, how they slept. He just wanted to find Yahaba. Iwaizumi felt a hand on his shoulder, he sighed softly and looked beside him and seeing Daichi. Daichi beckoned him over to talk alone with him.</p><p>“Daichi-“ “I think it’s the best option we have.” Iwaizumi’s mouth fell open as he just stared at Daichi. Is he seriously saying they should stay at two human houses?</p><p>“Daichi we can’t. What if they’ll notice for fuck sake!?” Iwaizumi whisper yelled so the rest couldn’t hear. Iwaizumi heard Oikawa and Hanamaki talk with each other as well, trying to decide it was a good idea. Hearing a soft; ‘I want Matsukawa with me though’ and he guessed it was Hanamaki’s voice.</p><p>“Iwaizumi. How else do you think we’re supposed to find Yahaba? We spent a long time drying our tails and figuring out legs. We need this opportunity.” Daichi was right. Iwaizumi hated how right he was.</p><p>But then again he hated it when someone was right and he wasn’t. getting close to people might help them understand how humans worked. And by Suga’s story, they have three weeks to get to know them and eventually find Yahaba. Iwaizumi nodded with a soft sigh, Daichi smiling at him and patting his back.</p><p>“If we divide the group, it’ll be fine. We’ll just go with Suga and Matsukawa since I know Kyoutani wants to stay with you. And I’ll stick with you because I think Suga and Matsukawa are the best combo we can get together.” Iwaizumi sighed again and nodded. Again, he hated how right Daichi was. When they walked back to the group, Iwaizumi saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki talking and Suga was talking with Oikawa. Kyoutani was just sitting in the sand, hiding his face in his knees. Iwaizumi cringed at the sight of Kyoutani sitting like that, it hurt him too. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi had this bond like big brothers. So seeing him hurt, it hurt him too.</p><p>“Hey, we made out decision.” Everyone turned their head towards Daichi. Daichi smiled and looked at Suga before looking at Hanamaki and Oikawa.</p><p>“We accept your offer if you’re okay with it.” Hanamaki smiled and nodded. “We’re okay with it!” Daichi hummed and went to Suga’s side again and faced Oikawa.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, Kyoutani and I will come with you. The rest goes with Hanamaki.” Oikawa perked up a bit and glanced at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi saw his gaze and scowled, turning his head back to Daichi. “Sure!” Iwaizumi already wanted to jump back into the ocean. This was going to be a long search.</p><p>Matsukawa smiled and leaned on Hanamaki. Hanamaki grinned and kicked Oikawa’s leg. “I think this is a great setup.” Oikawa looked at Hanamaki and shook his head, of course he thought this was a good idea. But Oikawa thought the same. Kind of.</p><p>Oikawa sighed softly as he looked at the divided group and tilted his head back and let out a groan. “I think we can fit in my car, but the back seat is going to be a little tight.” The rest just hummed and looked at him while Iwaizumi eyed him up and down. Matsukawa side glanced at Iwaizumi and jabbed his side with his elbow. Iwaizumi turned his head and scowled slightly. Matsukawa just grinned.</p><p>“Have fun~” Matsukawa let out a soft grin before the group followed Oikawa to his car, he said it wasn’t parked far away. Iwaizumi was dreading this. He didn’t want to meet humans. He didn’t. Iwaizumi looked at the group in front of him, Matsukawa was excitedly talking with Hanamaki. How could someone instantly get such a bond with someone? Iwaizumi exhaled softly before his air was slapped out of him. Iwaizumi glared as the hand on his back disappeared.</p><p>“What are you frowning for Iwa-chan?” “I will actually kill you when you keep saying that.” Oikawa pouted. “You’re no fun Iwa-chan.” Oh and how he was planning to kill Oikawa. Iwaizumi grunted and shoved Oikawa away. Oikawa just let out a soft laugh and walked beside him for the time being. “So what is your job like Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Iwaizumi gulped slightly and felt himself panic slightly. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s gaze bore into him. What the hell did they get themselves in to.</p><p>“I uh.. I work in a retail store.” Nice. Oikawa smiled and nodded at him, luckily buying it. Iwaizumi let in a relieved sigh as they arrived at the car. Finally the small talk could end. Oikawa unlocked the big metal thing, and the rest just stared. Oikawa looked at them and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“… get in?” The group looked up and looked at the car door. They saw how Hanamaki opened the front door. Matsukawa grazed his hand across the door and tilted the handle. The door opened and they all let out a soft gasp. Oikawa let out a soft laugh before he got in himself. “You act like you all haven’t seen a car.” Iwaizumi felt his blood freeze before he was pushed into said car. the five of them squeezed together in an uncomfortable position in the backseat. Oikawa smiled and turned on the car and the radio turned on as well. Iwaizumi cringed as the sound was louder than he thought. This was going to be a long, long, long. Time.</p><p>Oikawa smiled and backed up out of the parking spot before he began to drive to Hanamaki’s place, decided he’ll drop them off first. The group kept  it at small talk, Oikawa was just talking with Hanamaki and the rest was looking outside. They were all amazed by the whole area they were driving through. Arriving at Hanamaki’s place, Matsukawa and Suga got out with Hanamaki. Suga waved and Matsukawa just had his little smirk on his face before they disappeared. Iwaizumi looked at the road move again and exhaled.</p><p>Oikawa kept it small with his talk, thinking they must be tired. And Iwaizumi had to agree on that statement. He was so tired. He didn’t even notice them arrive at Oikawa’s place. Iwaizumi got shaken up when the door in front of him was opened. He looked up and saw Oikawa grin at him. Iwaizumi sighed and got out, walking past Oikawa. Oikawa gasped.</p><p>“No way to treat your host, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi grumbled and waited for Oikawa to walk up and open the door. When Oikawa opened the door and walked in, Iwaizumi walked in behind him and looked around. It was a nice place.</p><p>“Welcome to my place! I have one spare bedroom and the couch. I also have a two person bed if someone would like the join.” Oikawa winked. And it was to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi made a slightly strangled noise as he felt his cheeks heating slightly, scowling as he turned his head away. Iwaizumi heard Daichi chuckle softly. Kyoutani yawned slightly as he looked around and looked at Oikawa.</p><p>“Spare bedroom?” Oikawa pointed at a door and Kyoutani made a straight line to it, opening the door and closing it. Fair. Daichi looked at Iwaizumi and smiled. “Do you want to sleep with him or do I have to go there?” Iwaizumi shrugged slightly. Iwaizumi can understand Kyoutani would rather have him in the same room. As Iwaizumi was thinking, Oikawa looked at the two of them with a soft smile.</p><p>“You guys can also take a shower if you want, which I understand.” Another problem has occurred. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and shook his head with the best smile he can put on. “Ah, no thanks. We uh.. We already took a shower.” Oikawa raised his brow and looked at Daichi. “I thought Suga said you guys didn’t have a place?” Iwaizumi  mentally slapped himself as he let out a bit of a forced laugh. “True, but we could shower in uh, A hotel! We showered in a hotel.” Oikawa squinted his eyes and shrugged before turning around. “Whatever floats your boat man. Anyway, I’m off to bed. Get a good night rest. I have to work tomorrow.” Oikawa looked at them over his shoulder with a glare, Iwaizumi felt a spine chill.</p><p>“If I find out you ruined the place, I’ll know where to find you.” Iwaizumi saw Daichi straighten up as well. Oikawa smiled at them again and waved his hand while going to the bedroom. “Bye-Bye!” Oikawa got inside his room and closed the door. Iwaizumi let out a soft breath he has been holding. He looked at Daichi and smiled slightly. “I’ll go sleep with Kyoutani..” Daichi nodded and smiled at him.</p><p>“I think that’s the best option. I think we got pretty lucky with getting a place to sleep for a while. But, sleep well Iwaizumi.” Iwaizumi nodded and looked at Daichi as he made his way to the couch, apparently they didn’t notice Oikawa had thrown a blanket before he actually went to bed on the couch. Iwaizumi smiled and walked to the spare bedroom. Before going in, he took a deep inhale, and opened the door. Iwaizumi saw Kyoutani sitting on the bed with his hands slightly trembling. He saw sitting cross legged on the bed. Kyoutani’s head slightly rose, his face turned into a sad scowl.</p><p>Iwaizumi bit the inside of his bottom lip before closing and locking the door. He walked to Kyoutani and sat down next to him. He sighed softly and put an arm around him, feeling Kyoutani slightly leaning in. Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his upper arm. This whole situation was fucked. Yahaba was kidnapped and they were staying at a place with humans.</p><p>“We’ll look for him as soon as we can, Kyou..” Iwaizumi felt Kyoutani shudder under his touch, but nodding. Kyoutani and Iwaizumi got their bond because of the challenges Iwaizumi accepted and won. Swimming, arm wrestling, getting the most food in an hour. Literally everything he could think of. And for a few years now, they’ve had this brotherly bond with each other. So it sucks seeing Kyoutani so vulnerable. It hurt.</p><p>Kyoutani got out his touch before he placed himself under the blankets, faced away from Iwaizumi. He got a really soft goodnight from him. Iwaizumi exhaled softly as he placed himself under the blankets as well. It felt weird having a soft bed to sleep on and under blankets against his legs. It’s still so weird he has legs. He moved the legs under the covers finding a good position to sleep in. but it still felt weird against his legs.</p><p>Iwaizumi just hoped they could go and look for Yahaba as fast as they could. And he so hoped he was okay and not dead.. Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he finally relaxed on the bed. He let out a soft sigh before he felt himself drift away.</p><p>Hopefully tomorrow was going to be a more productive day of trying to find Yahaba.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHH IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY<br/>I have more tests coming up everytime and I have to study so much aahhh mah goooddd<br/>and I have to go to school again soon so that means even less time to write AHHHH<br/>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and my excuses for the delayed posting!! &lt;3<br/>thanks for being patient though :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Oikawa. Long time no see.” Iwaizumi heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw two taller men stand behind him, one with brown hand and the other had red hair. “Ushiwaka. Long time no see indeed.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to the house of Hanamaki!” Hanamaki had said the second they stepped inside the house. Suga and Matsukawa let out a soft chuckle before walking in. Suga looked around in awe and smiled. “You got a really nice place Hanamaki!” Matsukawa hummed and smiled at Hanamaki. Hanamaki smiled and took off his shoes and walked in his living room, the rest following.</p><p>“I have a spare bedroom, the couch and my own bed. You can share the bed together or one of you can sleep on the couch.” Hanamaki said as he grabbed a blanket from underneath the couch that was in a small box. Matsukawa looked at Suga and shrugged.</p><p>“I’m already pretty tired, you can join me in bed. I don’t care.” Suga smiled as a small yawn escaped his lips. Matsukawa gasped softly. “What if Daichi knows I slept with you?” Suga laughed and punched Matsukawa’s arm and shook his head. “He’ll decapitate your head. Anyway, where’s the bedroom?” Suga chuckled and looked at the door which Hanamaki was pointing to. Suga said his goodnight and went to the spare bedroom. Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki and smiled slightly. Hanamaki turned his head to Matsukawa again and smiled back.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” “Someone that’s really handsome, not going to lie.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes but his face got a lot warmer. Matsukawa smiled at him and watched him sit down on the couch. Matsukawa followed and sat down next to him and turned his body so he was looking at Hanamaki. Hanamaki looked back with a slight grin and grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. Matsukawa flinched at the sudden sound and watched the screen. Hanamaki let out a soft chuckle. “What channel do you want to watch?” Matsukawa gulped slightly and just shrugged.</p><p>What the hell was a channel?</p><p>Hanamaki smiled and put on some random tv show before turning his head back to Matsukawa.</p><p>“It’s funny how I was blown away by you looking at me earlier today and here you are, at my place..” Hanamaki smiled and Matsukawa looked back at him and let out a soft chuckle, ignoring the so called tv. “Yeah you’re right. I was just chilling and suddenly I saw you and was captivated.” Hanamaki snorted as his hand slowly made his was to Matsukawa’s hand. Matsukawa saw this and grinned as their pinkies intertwined, feeling his own face heat up. Hanamaki looked at their hands as his grin grew wider.</p><p>“I assume you’re single then?” Hanamaki grinned and leaned his head on the cushions behind him. Matsukawa chuckled as he leaned his head on his arm that was resting on the cushions. “Nah I’m married to aliens.” Matsukawa said and Hanamaki laughed. He leaned his head on the pillow and shook his head. “Holy shit I thought you were Oikawa for a bit..! That’s his response to that question. Jeez..” Matsukawa let out a soft chuckle as well with a shrug. “ ‘T was the first thing that came to mind..” Hanamaki smiled at him and looked at his face. Matsukawa’s face was carved out very nicely.. he had a slightly stubbly chin and a very nice jawline. His eyebrows were very bushy and his eyes were hooded. It was very attractive on him.</p><p>Matsukawa was looking at Hanamaki and sighed softly. He felt so drawn to this human after knowing him for less than a day.. And he knew they probably couldn’t see each other after this anymore. Matsukawa felt a twinge of guilt already settling in his chest. Matsukawa wasn’t really the ‘lady killer’ like Iwaizumi was in town (But Iwaizumi had maybe one partner and that ended after a few months), but he was a hopeless romantic and hated dishonest people.</p><p>And technically, he was being dishonest. Hanamaki doesn’t know he’s a merman. Hanamaki doesn’t know they’re just searching for someone. Matsukawa felt himself drift off in these thoughts. Thoughts of guilt building up. He looked at Hanamaki and sighed softly. Hanamaki raised a brow and Matsukawa just shrugged.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Hanamaki asked and Matsukawa just wanted to laugh at it. But he decided to stay with a shrug. “Dunno.. Probably just tired and my mind is drifting to.. Strange thoughts..” But Matsukawa did know. He felt Hanamaki squeeze his hand, making him look at Hanamaki again. Matsukawa saw Hanamaki smile and sit up slightly.</p><p>“It’s been a long day for both of us..” Matsukawa saw Hanamaki’s face fall slightly, another stab in his chest. He bit the inside of his lip and squeezed Hanamaki’s hand in return. Hanamaki turned his head and let out a huff through his nose, he let out a soft sigh before he got up and letting go of his hand.</p><p>“I don’t have to work tomorrow.. But a friend of mine is coming over.. He’s not coming over early because I want to sleep in.” Hanamaki chuckled softly as he stretched and turned to Matsukawa. “You sleeping on the couch or with Suga?” Matsukawa pouted slightly and patted on the couch. He felt around and nodded slightly before looking up at Hanamaki again. “Guess I’ll take the couch, it’ll be comfortable enough.” Hanamaki nodded and grabbed the blankets and a pillow from the other couch. Hanamaki quickly went to his room to grab some sleeping wear for Matsukawa. Before he went to his room, Hanamaki smiled at him.</p><p>“Sleep well Matsukawa.” Matsukawa smiled and felt another heat creep up his cheeks. He should not feel this way, absolutely not. But here he was, captivated by a human. Matsukawa had smiled back and nodded. “Sleep well yourself Hanamaki.” They gave each other a small wave before Hanamaki entered his room. Matsukawa let out a soft sigh and changed into the sleeping wear. As he changed, he laid down and pulled the blanket over himself. He put his hands on his face and let out another sigh.</p><p>Coming with Hanamaki might’ve been a mistake for him. He felt so.. He couldn’t explain it. There was this instant connection between the two of them, it all came so easy..</p><p>This might’ve been a harder situation than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa had woken up to his alarm that was going off in the morning. He had to work in the afternoon but liked a good morning run to stay in shape. He sat up and stretched his arms, his joints giving a satisfying pop after sleeping. He got up and out of his bed and grabbed his running clothes. He put on his clothes before walking in his living room. He flinched when he saw- oh wait. Oikawa’s face dropped as he saw Daichi sleeping on his couch, he already forgot he got three guests in his apartment.</p><p>Oikawa walked past Daichi into the kitchen, only flinching once more.</p><p>“Holy shit I have to get used to people being in my apartment.” Oikawa said as he let out a soft exhale. It was Iwaizumi in his kitchen looking around. Oikawa raised a brow and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and three apples. Two for him and one for Iwaizumi. “Anyway, morning Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said as he threw the apple to Iwaizumi. “Morning.” Oikawa saw Iwaizumi pout slightly. Oikawa chuckled softly and took a bite of his apple and put down his water bottle, leaning against the kitchen counter.</p><p>“So how did you sleep?” Oikawa had asked, looking at Iwaizumi’s face. He was confused as he looked at the apple. Oikawa chuckled as he thought it was from the sleep.</p><p>“You have to bite in the apple Iwa, it isn’t going to dissolve in your hand.” Oikawa chuckled as he took a bite of his apple himself. Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle before he bit in the apple. Oikawa smiled and looked at the time, it was still early.</p><p>“I slept well, by the way. You have a comfortable bed. Only Kyoutani was stirring a lot.” Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders and Oikawa smiled. But Iwaizumi knew the real reason he was stirring so much in his sleep. “Glad to hear. I’m going on a run in a few minutes, and after I get home and do my things I’ll head to the store because I have to take care of.. three extra people..” Oikawa said with a soft sigh and threw the left over of the apple in the bin. Iwaizumi did the same and looked at him.</p><p>“I still feel a bit guilty for staying here, if there’s anything we can do for you for letting us stay here we’d be glad to help.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa smiled at him again and hummed softly. “If you can come with me to the store that’d be great. I need <em>some</em> clothes for you guys and just food. So if you’d like to come with I’d appreciate it.” Iwaizumi nodded and threw his apple in the bin as well before smiling slightly. “Of course. Do you by any chance have some books I can read in the meantime? Since we’ll just be here the whole day.”</p><p>Oh right. They’re going to be here the whole day, even when Oikawa is working. Oikawa pouted slightly and went to the living room with Iwaizumi and went to the book shelf. He grabbed a random book and handed it to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyebrow shot up and snickered.</p><p>“You believe in aliens?” Oikawa let out a strangled yelp as he felt his face heat up slightly, but he huffed and pouted. “Of course I do! Don’t you?” Iwaizumi let out a laugh as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at Oikawa. Oikawa grunted and avoided his gaze and crossed his arms. Iwaizumi’s laughter died down and flipped a few pages through the book. Oikawa watched him with interest, Iwaizumi’s brow knitting together in a way that he was concentrating on what was in the book. Iwaizumi huffed softly as he flipped through more pages.</p><p>“Do you believe in mermaids too?” Iwaizumi suddenly asked, and Oikawa chuckled at the sudden question. “Of course I do! Mermaids are my favorite creatures after aliens. But I wish some humans would just.. leave them alone, you know? Why experiment on things you will never get or understand.” Oikawa said and he saw Iwaizumi look up from his book a bit in shock. Oikawa shrugged and turned around to look through the bookshelf again and finding multiple books on mermaids. As he was searching, he was talking.</p><p>“I don’t know if you were at the beach yesterday in the afternoon, but.. My friend group, including Hanamaki.. We saw a merman just shouting telling them to let him go and yelling.. what was it.. Fuck he was yelling some name..” Oikawa pouted and closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead trying to think of the name that the mermaid was yelling. He leaned his head against the bookshelf before looking back at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I think he yelled the name Kentarou.”</p><p>Iwaizumi felt everything freeze. His mind, blood, everything. Oikawa had seen Yahaba. Iwaizumi gulped slightly and Oikawa continued as he looked at the books he was picking out for Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Just to see that expression of fear.. I can’t imagine what he’s going through.. And I think said mermaid must’ve lost someone very dear to him in that moment.. I feel really bad about it, that I did nothing.” Oikawa’s grip on a book tightened as he groaned softly. “I feel bad cause.. Never mind, I shouldn’t bother you with stuff that I’m kind of struggling with, we’re still strangers.” Oikawa put on his trademark smile again and handed the books to Iwaizumi.</p><p>Iwaizumi stood there in shock, he still couldn’t move. Oikawa saw Yahaba. The real reason why they’re here..</p><p>“I’m going for a run now, make yourself comfortable Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said before quickly grabbing his water and apple and going out. Iwaizumi turned around as he wanted to ask more about it, but Oikawa had already left. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath and looked around. He quickly made his way to the couch and saw Daichi look at him with wide eyes. Iwaizumi had returned the face and the books dropped on the couch as Daichi sat up.</p><p>“He saw him.” Daichi said as he rubbed his bedhead slightly and shook his head as his hand stayed in his hair in disbelief. Iwaizumi sat down on the couch and bit his bottom lip and looked at Daichi. “I think coming here will seriously help us Daichi.. But how do we get more information out of him?” Iwaizumi asked and looked at the books Oikawa had handed to him. Daichi sighed and sat back on the couch and shrugged.</p><p>“I think we need to see the others as soon as possible..” Daichi said and Iwaizumi nodded. They had to talk about how they were actually going to do this.</p><p>“I also heard you’re going to the store with Oikawa..” Iwaizumi nodded. “Be careful with what you say, but try to get as much information as possible.” Daichi had continued but Iwaizumi sighed. Iwaizumi looked at the floor and grabbed his own hands. He sighed and nodded. “I will, don’t worry.”  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa exited the apartment with a sigh and shook his shoulders before he went outside. As if he was going to explain his problems to a stranger. (A very good looking stranger but whatever.) Oikawa took a deep inhale of the fresh air before he started to jog slightly to the park. The cold and fresh air hitting him in his face, luckily the weather was going to be a bit warmer throughout the day.</p><p>Oikawa’s mind started to wander again to yesterday. Seeing that mermaid and Hanamaki’s dad shook up some feelings inside him, he just wanted to make a run to the boat and help the mermaid. He bit the inside of his lip and remembered Watari’s face. It looked like he was going to cry.</p><p>Oikawa knew that Watari knew more than the rest.</p><p>He just felt it. By the look he had in his eyes and then fading quickly when the rest turned around. The stress his body got in an instant, it was too loud. But not everyone could see of feel the stress coming off Watari. But Oikawa being himself, he can read people (especially friends) the best out of all of them. He needed to have a talk with Watari. After 30 minutes of running, he already felt tired. He groaned as his knee was being a little shit too early. But then again he didn’t stretch. He went home again and opened his front door, seeing all three of the males sitting on the couch with books in their hands. He chuckled softly as he closed the door behind him and walked in the living room.</p><p>“Well I didn’t know you guys liked books that much, also morning to you two.” Oikawa smiled at Kyoutani and Daichi before going to the kitchen and grabbing a cold glass of water. “How was the run?” Iwaizumi had asked and he saw Oikawa smile as he turned around. “Good, but my knee started to hurt a bit. Didn’t stretch enough.” He drank it in one go before putting the apple back in its place because he didn’t eat it.</p><p>“That’s not good. Does your knee do that often?” Daichi asked as he closed a book in his lap. He groaned as he grabbed his shirt and put it next to the washing machine before he walked to the bathroom. “Sadly yeah, but its’s okay I’m going to take a shower now and then I’m getting ready for work. I’ll text Hanamaki later that he comes by, he has a spare key anyway.” The rest hummed and he walked in the bathroom taking off his clothes. He sighed softly as he entered the shower and turned on the heat. It was still insane to believe that he basically has three strangers in his house (and one of them being fine af not gonna lie). Oikawa ran his head under the water of the shower and let out a deep exhale. He was kind of nervous going to work because of them, but he knew if he asked if Hanamaki could come over, he would. Oikawa grabbed his shampoo and rubbed it in his scalp, sighing softly as he gave him a slight head massage. The mix with the hot water he felt himself relax as he let out another hum.</p><p>Iwaizumi was on edge. He was on edge because of the whole situation going on and the fact that Oikawa saw Yahaba. When Kyoutani had woken up, Daichi and him carefully explained the situation as of now. Kyoutani’s eyes widened when they said Oikawa saw Yahaba, but his face fell again as he remembered they still had to see how to get to Yahaba. Iwaizumi said that Yahaba was yelling his name, so he had to be careful with his first name around the humans, especially since Oikawa ‘knew’ Kyoutani’s first name because of Yahaba. Kyoutani’s face was in pain before it got his usual glare. They grabbed the books Oikawa had handed them and they looked through the books to get pieces of information.</p><p>And now Oikawa was back and taking a shower. And he could hear everything. Every little grunt, whine, everything. Was he doing.. Iwaizumi felt a blush rise on his face as he tapped his leg slightly and tried to focus on the books instead. As he was getting into the books again, he heard another whine and he groaned himself and rubbed his head with his hands. Daichi looked up from where he was looking and raised a brow.</p><p>“I think he’s either being a drama queen about the shower or doing something else.” Daichi shrugged his shoulders and Iwaizumi sighed and sat back. “I mean masturbating mister I don’t have good hearing.” Daichi bit his bottom lip to prevent bursting out in laughter, and at that exact moment Oikawa walked out of the shower. They all looked up and Daichi snorted under his breath and Iwaizumi scolded. Oikawa had a towel around his waist and walked to his room. Before he closed the door, he looked at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Come in here after 5 minutes, you need some clothes before we go to the store!” Oikawa smiled and closed the door. Iwaizumi grunted again and put the books away neatly before he got up and looked at Kyoutani. He went to him and put a hand on his shoulder, Kyoutani looking up at him. Iwaizumi gave him a slight smile. “Don’t worry.” Kyoutani huffed and sat back against the couch, averting his gaze. Iwaizumi pouted slightly before he walked to Oikawa’s door and gave a light knock. After he heard a small ‘come in!’ he opened the door and saw Oikawa going through his closest and pulling out a sweater before he turned to Iwaizumi with a slight smile.</p><p>“So, I was already picking out some clothes for you! Since you have a bit more muscle but are smaller than me I grabbed an oversized sweater!” Oikawa held it in front of him with a grin. Iwaizumi sighed and took it from him. “I’m literally a few inches shorter.” “Still shorter!~” Iwaizumi groaned and took off his sleeping shirt and put the sweater on and adjusted it. When he put it on, he took a full look at Oikawa’s closet and raised a brow.</p><p>“This sweater doesn’t seem to belong in there with all of your clothes.” Iwaizumi lifted an eyebrow and Oikawa shrugged, his face falling slightly. “It was from my ex bo-. Ex. My ex.” Oikawa quickly said before grabbing a pair of pants and throwing it to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked up at him as he saw Oikawa, nervous? Why would he be nervous?</p><p>“Ex boy? Boyfriend?” Iwaizumi questioned as he put on the pants and seeing Oikawa visibly freeze. Oikawa adjusted his shirt before waving his hand slightly. “It’s not a big deal.. Just afraid to ‘come out’ to strangers who might as well be homophobic.” Oikawa snickered and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Iwaizumi let out a quick laugh as he stood up straight to look at Oikawa. “Don’t think you noticed, but Daichi and Suga are a thing and that’s pretty gay to me. I myself am bi too so it’s no biggie.” Iwaizumi shrugged and said before he walked out of the room with Oikawa following behind him. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa grab his stuff before he grabbed two pairs of shoes. Iwaizumi put on the pair he had gotten and stood up.</p><p>“We’re going now, I’m texting Hanamaki on the way so he’ll come by later!” Oikawa smiled and put on a coat and looked at Daichi and Kyoutani. Iwaizumi waved slightly and went out with Oikawa. Iwaizumi already felt a slightly panicked feeling in his chest. Don’t mess up, Hajime.</p><p>“Does your blonde friend talk much? K-kyou.. Teni?” Oikawa asked as he closed to door and looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi shrugged and followed him to the car. “It’s Kyoutani, and it depends. It’s because I have this brotherly bond with him that we talk more.. And with his kind of significant other..” Oikawa looked at him before he unlocked the car.</p><p>“Kind of? What do you mean with that? And couldn’t you guys, not to be rude, go to his place?” Ah fuck. Iwaizumi gulped and opened the car door and got in and buckled up. “Well they both like each other but.. you know, aren’t official. And he uh.. lives across the country. So it was difficult to go to him.” Oikawa got in and hummed while he started the car. “Ah the long distance.. Yeah I can see why it’s difficult.” Oikawa said and drove out of the parking spot and drove to the stores. He put on a radio and hummed along to the songs that were coming up and Iwaizumi just watched the trees and buildings pass by. Not going to lie, the place was beautiful.</p><p>“Ah, can you grab my phone and maybe text Makki for me?” Oikawa said as he drove. Iwaizumi looked at him and Oikawa was holding his phone while keeping his eyes on the road. Iwaizumi gulped and cursed himself, why him? He grabbed the phone and the screen lit up, scaring him a little bit. “Password is 0620.” Iwaizumi did see the number pad on the screen. He carefully tapped on the screen and it unlocked after putting in the last number. He had to hold in his gasp of amazement.</p><p>“In the top right corner there’s the message icon.” Iwaizumi did see the icon with ‘Messages’ underneath it. He tapped it and the screen was covered in white. Iwaizumi thought he broke the thing but after a second the messages appeared. “Now click on creampuff only good for bj’s..” Oikawa said as his voice sounded embarrassed. Iwaizumi let out a laugh and clicked on the name. “And now type this..”</p><p>Oikawa began to talk and Iwaizumi tapped the screen a few times until he got the keyboard and began to type to Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>SLut You beterecomeover becuz I ask me no not me I ask yuutoo kome over twithb the restb</p><p> </p><p>Oh he completely messed that up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>??? dude wtf happened is someone killing you at your place rn lol</p><p> </p><p>“He asked if you were okay and if someone was killing you at your place at this exact moment.” Iwaizumi said and the car came to a halt. They had arrived at the grocery store but Oikawa snatched the phone out of his hand. Oikawa read the messages before he let out a laugh and texted Hanamaki back.</p><p>“No wonder! You text like shit!” Oikawa let out another laugh and Iwaizumi’s ears heated up as he let out a small laugh himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sorry I let Iwaizumi text lol didn’t think he’d be so bad at it! But come over with the rest of ‘the group’ because I’m working today and I’m still a bit skeptical :P And I’m at the grocery store with Iwa now, need anything?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fair. I’ll be there in 30 mins Matsukawa is a heavy sleeper have to wake that guy up. Suga and I have been talking and laughing and he won’t wake up lol. See you soon. And a pack of condoms ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>You’re disgusting not doing that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>You never know :p</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Still no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fine. Anyway maybe some more food, I’ll pay you back &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>That’s a thing I can do, see you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bye &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>“We’re grabbing some stuff for Makki and the rest. And you still text like shit.” Oikawa snickered and put away his phone and unbuckled himself. Iwaizumi sighed and unbuckled himself and got out of the car. “Why is texting so important anyway?” Oikawa gasped and locked the car before he went to Iwaizumi and dragged him along. “Texting is very important Iwa-chan! Especially how you say certain things since sarcasm through texting is different than in real life!” Iwaizumi just raised a brow as he walked next to him and Oikawa was smiling. Iwaizumi shook his head with a small smile and looked around the grocery store. It mostly looked the same as they had down in the ocean, but it was much bigger and everything was actually sorted. He looked at Oikawa grabbing a cart and going to the bread section.</p><p>“What kind of bread do you like?” Iwaizumi was fucked. He didn’t know what tasted nice, he didn’t know what humans liked. Iwaizumi came to stand next to him and just grabbed the bread in front of him. Oikawa hummed and put it in the cart. “Brown bread is my favorite too!” Score. Iwaizumi mentally gave him a shoulder pat and followed behind Oikawa and having a small conversation about food.</p><p>As they walked into the meat aisle, Oikawa came to a halt and let out a soft whine. Iwaizumi watched him stop and turned towards him. “What’s up? Why did you stop?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s face, he was looking sad but in an instant his smile was on. It looked fake. Iwaizumi pouted and hit his arm. Oikawa yelped and rubbed his arm. “Stop putting that stupid fake smile on your face.” Iwaizumi huffed and Oikawa raised a brow. “How did you-“ “Oikawa. Long time no see.” Iwaizumi heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw two taller men stand behind him, one with brown hand and the other had red hair. “Ushiwaka. Long time no see indeed.” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi heard the tone in his sentence, it didn’t have his ‘normal’ tone. Iwaizumi stood beside Oikawa and looked between said Ushiwaka and Oikawa.</p><p>“Oh ohh~ This is very ironic walking into each other, isn’t it Ushi?~” The red haired male said. Iwaizumi saw Ushiwaka get a smile on his face and he heard Oikawa huff from his side. “Yes very ironic Tendou. I’m sorry but my.. My boyfriend and I need to shop further. So we’re going.” “Boyfriend? I thought you said you were done with dating for a while, Oikawa.” Oikawa groaned slightly and waved his hand and Iwaizumi put the puzzle together. (At least he thinks so.) This Ushiwaka guy is Oikawa’s ex boyfriend and Tendou is his new boyfriend. And Oikawa just said Iwaizumi was his boyfriend. Iwaizumi wasn’t stupid. Iwaizumi stuck out his chest and put his arm around Oikawa and looked at Ushiwaka.</p><p>“Yes, boyfriend. Have problems with that? I kindly advice to fuck off then.” Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s side a bit rougher and he saw the red haired man squint his eyes, eying him up and down. “That’s rather rude to say hm?~” Iwaizumi scowled and shrugged. “Tooru is uncomfortable with this whole deal, so we’re taking our leave.” Iwaizumi glared at Ushiwaka and grabbed Oikawa’s hand and walked out of the aisle. When they were out of sight, Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hand and looked at him. Oikawa’s face was red and his eyes were widened. Oikawa’ throat was dry. Iwaizumi’s face heated up as well when he realized what just happened.</p><p>“Iwa-chan..” “Don’t mention it, you look uncomfortable and besides, you started the boyfriend lie.” Iwaizumi raised both brows and Oikawa blushed more as he sputtered an apology. Iwaizumi laughed and slapped his back and shook his head. “It’s okay. Now let’s go.” Oikawa nodded with a smile and a sigh of relief and they went on with their grocery shopping. They almost filled the whole cart for Makki and Oikawa. They checked out and Iwaizumi grabbed three bags and Oikawa grabbed two. They quickly ran to the car and Iwaizumi laughed as Oikawa tripped over his own feet and he was now laying on the ground, the bags still in tact.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!! Mean!” Iwaizumi laughed harder and leaned against the car as he held his stomach while laughing. Oikawa got up and huffed as he reached for his keys and opened the back of the car and put the bags in the trunk. Iwaizumi lifted the last bag with a grin and shook his head. “I carried three bags and didn’t fall and you just tripped over your own feet.” It was kind of ironic. Iwaizumi who didn’t even have legs for a day didn’t fall and Oikawa who has had legs for his whole life fell. Iwaizumi snickered and Oikawa hit his chest. “Mean! My foot got caught!” Oikawa smiled with a pout and got in the car. Iwaizumi got in the passenger seat and smiled. Oikawa started the car and he pulled out of the parking lot.</p><p>“I still wanna thank you with Ushijima.. He was my ex, it’s only been a month and he went to Tendou in an instant.. And I indeed said I was done for a while.. And you used my real name! I just noticed!!” Oikawa gasped as they stopped at a stoplight and looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi blushed and huffed. “O-of course stupid. I had to make it a bit believable.” Oikawa snickered and turned his head back to the road and drove further.</p><p>“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as he had a sincere smile on his face while he drove. Iwaizumi smiled himself and focused his gaze on the road as he drove back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hanamaki was sitting on his other couch with Suga as Matsukawa was still asleep. He put away his phone and smiled at Suga. “Oikawa just asked me to come over with you guys to his place, but we need to wake this bitch.” Suga snickered and looked back at Matsukawa snoring on his couch. Hanamaki smiled and heard a knock on his door and got up with a smile. He opened the door and looked at Watari standing in front of the door.</p><p>“Password?”</p><p>“Oikawa is an asshole.”</p><p>“Permission granted.” Hanamaki and Watari both let out a laugh as they did their handshake and Hanamaki let Watari in. as Watari walked through the hallway he was met with two new faces. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Hanamaki and wiggled his eyebrows. Hanamaki snorted and shook his head. “No threesome my dear child.” “I’m a year younger and not a virgin.” “Shush! No disrespect in my house!” Hanamaki chuckled and sat down again.</p><p>“Nah these guys lost their homes right? So they’re staying for 2 or 3 weeks I think. Oikawa has three people.” Hanamaki shrugged and Suga just nodded.</p><p>“I’m Suga, the guy sleeping is Matsukawa. Nice to meet you.” Watari smiled and nodded at Suga. “The name is Watari, nice to meet you too.” Hanamaki squinted his eyes as he looked at Watari. Watari saw him looking and raised a brow.</p><p>“You look tired man, some girl got you up all night?” Hanamaki grinned and Watari chuckled softly. “Man I wish.. Nah work kept me there much longer..” Hanamaki saw Watari tense slightly and so did Suga. Watari did not come here to talk about his work and Hanamaki trying to know the secrets. Watari sat down and Matsukawa moved on the couch.</p><p>“We’re going to Oikawa’s place after this guy wakes up so you’re coming with us.” Hanamaki smiled. “ ‘m awake..” Matsukawa grumbled and stretched his body across the couch as he rolled on his side. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hanamaki with half opened eyes. Suga laughed and grabbed a pillow and smacked Matsukawa’s head with his. “Wakey wakey!” Matsukawa groaned and grabbed the pillow and smacked Suga with it while laughing. Matsukawa sat up slowly and saw Watari sitting and grinned slightly. “Mornin’ ” Watari chuckled and nodded at him. “Morning to you too.”</p><p>Hanamaki got up and went to his bedroom, he came back with two sets of clothing and put one on Matsukawa’s lap and Suga’s as well and smiled. “get dressed, we’re going to your friends. And my friend, of course.” Suga and Matsukawa chuckled before getting up and going to the spare bedroom and bathroom to change. Hanamaki sat down again and smiled at Watari as he sat back. Watari grinned and pointed to the bathroom Matsukawa went in.</p><p>“Funny how you simp for him and now he’s in your house.” Hanamaki laughed as a soft blush dusted his cheeks. “Man shut up, it’s very funny I know yada yada..” Watari snickered and shook his head. Suga emerged from the bedroom and grinned. “Man your clothes are comfortable!” Suga was wearing a bit of an oversized sweater and twirled around. Hanamaki smiled and saw Matsukawa emerge from the bathroom. He was wearing a tighter shirt. Matsukawa and Suga glanced at each other and looked at Hanamaki.</p><p>“You sure you didn’t switch up the shirts?” Hanamaki pouted and sighed. “The one thing I can mess up I mess up..” all of them let out a laugh before Suga and Matsukawa switched the tops and Hanamaki gulped as he saw Matsukawa’s body. Hot damn. Watari saw it and snickered and got up. “Simp.” Hanamaki got up and pushed him slightly. “Says you.” They both chuckled as Hanamaki grabbed his coat. They went out and got in Hanamaki’s car. Watari sat in the passenger seat as Matsukawa and Suga sat in the back. As they got on the road Watari’s phone rang and he took a deep exhale after he saw who was calling. He picked up.</p><p>“Watari Shinji speaking.”</p><p>“Hi Watari. We were curious if you could come over right now. There’s some stuff going on with the subject.” The secretary said. Watari bit his lip as he bounced his leg anxiously.</p><p>“Uh, it’s actually a bad timing I’m already doing something.. I can be there in a few hours?” the secretary hummed. “That’s fine, we’ll see you in a few hours.” “Alright, bye..”</p><p>Watari hung up and bit his bottom lip slightly. “Fucking hell Yahaba..” Watari sighed under his breath and rubbed his forehead slightly. Hanamaki looked at him as he came to a quick stop. “Work?” Watari looked at Hanamaki and just nodded. Hanamaki gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter before driving off again. Watari just stared out of the window.</p><p>Suga and Matsukawa were just having a normal conversation before they heard a ringing and Watari began to talk. Matsukawa was focused on what Watari was saying, interested in that he could talk through a device with someone else. As Watari hung up, he heard a sigh from Watari.</p><p>“Fucking hell Yahaba..”</p><p>Both Suga and Matsukawa snapped their heads to each other. Matsukawa’s eyes were wide and Suga bit his bottom lip to keep sound coming out from his mouth. They heard Hanamaki ask if it was work that was calling him, and they heard Watari gave a hum of confirmation.</p><p>Matsukawa gulped but let out a soft sigh of relief.</p><p>Yahaba was possibly (hopefully) still alive, and the humans that they’re staying with know where he is. Suga slumped back in his seat as he anxiously grabbed the end of his shirt. They had to act quick in this whole situation. At least they had a confirmation that Yahaba was still alive. The only positive thing that they know..  Matsukawa and Suga shared a look before the car came to a halt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHH thank you so much for reading this chapter!!<br/>I decided to update now, since I'm going to be pretty busy these couple of weeks! I have 11 tests or something coming up *cries in biochemical science* <br/>sooooo I felt like posting this chapter and we're finally getting s o m e w h e r e lol<br/>BUT next chapter will (hopefully) be posted in about a week or 2/3. Sorry for the delay!</p><p>I hope you enjoy the story as of now!!<br/>Bye bye &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHH IM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!! I have (and still am sadly) super busy with school and stuff, hopefully after next friday (I think that's the 9th of april) I'll be done for a few weeks! I hope this chapter makes up for the time I've been studying *cries*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at Oikawa’s place gave Matsukawa more anxiety than is should’ve. Well, not after what he heard from the human which was clearly Yahaba’s name. getting out of the car, they saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi lifting out the bags from the grocery store. Matsukawa went to the other car and lifted a bag as well and looked at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I have to talk to you in a minute.” Matsukawa’s voice was stern and Iwaizumi’s eyebrows slightly shot up. Oikawa looked between the two of them and shrugged it off, walking to his door and opening it. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Oikawa put the bags on top of the kitchen counter and Hanamaki followed. Oikawa grabbed the bag that was for  Hanamaki before Iwaizumi and Matsukawa went to the spare bedroom. Suga sat down next to Daichi, he looked at him with a smile and hugged him. His face was close to his ears and whispered: ‘One human knows Yahaba..’ Suga had pulled back and Daichi’s eyes went wide. Daichi gave a quick ‘us too’ back and now it was time for Suga’s eyes to widen slightly.</p><p>As the door closed behind Matsukawa he took a deep breath and Iwaizumi crossed his arms as he waited for him to talk.</p><p>“The other guy that’s with us, I think his name was Watari, he knows Yahaba.” Matsukawa spoke up and Iwaizumi’s mouth opened so it was gaping slightly. Before Iwaizumi spoke up, Matsukawa continued. “He knows him from work. I don’t know what he does or whatever, but he does know Yahaba and the tension after he said it was from work was so heavy like holy shit. Hanamaki and Watari were tense..” Matsukawa brought his hands up in his hair and took a breathy exhale.</p><p>“Oikawa knows him too.” Iwaizumi spoke up and Matsukawa looked up at him. “I beg your pardon?” Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip slightly and sighed. “Apparently before we got legs, they saw Yahaba get hoisted out of the water..” Matsukawa gasped and Iwaizumi nodded. “He was screaming Kentarou’s name.. Oikawa told me.. And he felt bad for doing nothing, but I can’t blame him..” Iwaizumi sighed as he sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands together. Matsukawa paced through the room.</p><p>“I think we need to talk to Watari.” Matsukawa said and Iwaizumi looked up, his eyebrows furrowing. “We can’t just talk to a human about this..! What the hell are you thinking..!?” Matsukawa came to a halt and looked at him. “What other options do we have, Hajime? This is the closest we’re going to get to Yahaba..! We need this opportunity!” Matsukawa pleaded and Iwaizumi got up and grabbed him by the arms. Matsukawa’s brows knitted together as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s shirt.</p><p>“Don’t you dare try anything.” Matsukawa bit back before Iwaizumi could start. Iwaizumi growled slightly as he grabbed his arms tighter. “We can’t risk all of us getting taken away, Issei.” Matsukawa let out an annoyed huff and pushed him slightly, but Iwaizumi didn’t let go. He didn’t even stumble. “And so what!? Like I said, we need this!” “Shut up! We can find another way!” “And what if we don’t!?”</p><p>Suddenly the door was opened and they saw Daichi stand in the doorway. Both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi’s head turned to the door as Daichi was glaring at them. Iwaizumi grunted and let go of Matsukawa and Matsukawa let go of Iwaizumi’s shirt, turning around and crossing his arms over his body.</p><p>“Care to explain why you two are fighting?” Daichi said as he walked in the room, he looked back to close the door and saw the worried look on Suga’s face. Daichi just nodded before he closed the door, turning to them.</p><p>“As I was saying, care to explain?” Iwaizumi huffed and bit his bottom lip.</p><p>“He was-“ “I think we should ask Watari to help in our search for Yahaba.” Matsukawa interrupted Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi growled and Matsukawa growled back. Iwaizumi wanted to grab Matsukawa again but Daichi clearing his throat was enough for them to stop. Both of them pulling back again.</p><p>Daichi sighed softly as he looked at both of them. “Continue. Why should we let this human help us?” Matsukawa inhaled softly as he looked at Daichi. “Watari apparently  works at a place where Yahaba is. I don’t know what he does for work or whatever, but he someone talked to him through the phone and after the person was gone he said ‘Fucking hell Yahaba..’ in a way that was more concerned than annoyed.” Daichi hummed and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he sat down.</p><p>“But there has to be another way than talking to that human and being like ‘hey that’s our friend lets get him out there’ it’s dangerous!” Iwaizumi spoke up, but Daichi looked at the ground with a sigh.</p><p>“I think Matsukawa is right..” Iwaizumi gasped and Daichi looked up at him. “But what if the guy wants to experiment on us!? What if we all die!?” “Iwa-“ “No! Enough! I know I was wrong with wanting to explore but I feel like nobody is listening to me in this!” Iwaizumi stood up and he saw both men had a worried expression on their faces, but he kept going.</p><p>“We still have three weeks and it doesn’t seem like a lot but I want to figure things out more than blindly jumping into conclusions and situations that may have us killed!” Iwaizumi turned around and opened the door instantly. He had a very angry expression on his face as he walked out of the room. All eyes were on him in an instant as well. He felt frustrated and hurt. He just wants to be understood.</p><p>“Haji-“ “Issei. Leave me alone. I don’t want to hear it.” “But-“ “Just leave me alone!” Iwaizumi glared daggers at Matsukawa. Matsukawa looked like he wanted to say something, but the words died on his tongue. Iwaizumi turned around again and made a bee-line to the door. He got outside and slammed the door shut. He was furious. He looked around and at the blue sky before he started walking. He kept walking in a straight line so getting back to Oikawa’s place was easier. After a few minutes of walking Iwaizumi came across a park. He sighed and sat down on one of the benches and leaned his head into his hands.</p><p>It was ridiculous. He felt like no one was listening to him. Even Daichi.. Iwaizumi felt his eyes water and he rubbed them, not knowing what was happening. Was <em>this</em> crying? The feeling of sadness was the same. Iwaizumi sat up as drops fell out of his eyes. He sniffed and sobbed in his hands. He furiously rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and sniffed again. He sat up and looked at the park, trying to calm himself down.</p><p>He looked at all the people walking past him. Some with dogs, some with kids, some hand in hand. Iwaizumi pouted slightly as he kept staring at hands that were intertwined together. As the people had walked past, he felt himself sigh but the crying had stopped. It was his fault they were here anyway..</p><p>“Iwa-chan?” not even two seconds.</p><p>Iwaizumi waved his hand in the direction the sound came from, it was obviously Oikawa because he’s the only one (and why he doesn’t know) who calls him that way. Iwaizumi saw the figure sit next to him, he didn’t look up. Iwaizumi looked at the ground as Oikawa looked at him with a concerned face.</p><p>“What happened back there..?” Oikawa had asked cautiously. “The uh.. rest wouldn’t tell..”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should’ve listened to him..” Daichi said as Suga gave him a slightly angry look. Kyoutani looked at the door but didn’t say anything. Matsukawa let out a frustrated groan and shook his head. “It’s his fault to begin with.” He spat out, his tone full of poison. Suga turned his head to Matsukawa and raised a brow. “So? We’re all in this together Matsukawa. You can’t just-“ “And what if I can? Hm? We’re so close to having answer already and stuff! We can-“ “No.”</p><p>Suga, Daichi and Matsukawa turned to look at Kyoutani. Kyoutani had now risen from his seat and was glaring at them the way Iwaizumi did.</p><p>“It’s hard to agree on something with this big of a group. But.. we can’t put the blame on Iwaizumi and not listen to him. He’s trying his fucking best. You should learn how to have a common sense about other people’s feelings being hurt.” Kyoutani let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“I miss Yahaba too, okay? Now calm the fuck down. Fucking childish.” Kyoutani had bit out before going to the spare bedroom. Everyone looked at Kyoutani slamming the door shut. Matsukawa sighed and averted his gaze. “ ‘M sorry..” Daichi put his lips in a line and nodded. “Me too..” “And you two should say that to Iwaizumi, smarties.” Suga said and shook his head.</p><p>Yahaba</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba.</em>
</p><p>Watari looked between Matsukawa and Suga. Did they know the same Yahaba? It can’t be, right? Yahaba is a merman and they’re all humans.. Watari gulped slightly and met Suga’s gaze. Watari felt nervous, what if.. it couldn’t. they stared at each other for some time as Matsukawa and Daichi talked with Hanamaki and Oikawa on where Iwaizumi could have gone. Watari raised a brow as he nodded towards the door where Kyoutani just went in.</p><p>But Suga nodded. Watari made a flowing movement with his arms and pointed at his legs, Suga nodded again as if he could read what his mind was thinking. His mouth opened slightly and Suga gulped, he was nervous too.  </p><p>“Can I at least ask what the fuck happened and why my doors were being slammed shut?” Oikawa had asked, he was standing next to Hanamaki with a very confused face. Suga and Watari had turned to Oikawa and simply shrugged his shoulders like they didn’t have a conversation together through simple movements. “Don’t know.. It sometimes happens..” Matsukawa sighed and sat down on the couch again and averted his gaze.</p><p>“Well.. I’m going to search for Iwa-chan then.” Oikawa said before grabbing his coat and going outside. Daichi sighed and gave one look at Suga before going to Kyoutani in the spare bedroom. Suga saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa sit together. He looked at Watari and motioned him to come to the kitchen. Suga saw him gulp but nod. They walked to the kitchen and Suga closed the door. He turned around and Watari was nervously playing with the end of his shirt.</p><p>“I.. You’re probably thinking I’m going to say something.. But I’m not I swear.. I.. I..” Watari stuttered. Suga was looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Watari looked up and took a deep inhale.</p><p>“I already told him I was going to help him get out. I was there as well when he was hoisted out of the water.. I.. I’m sick of it. I hate it. I hate the job, I never even wanted this to begin with.” Watari’s eyes began to water, he rubbed them before looking at Suga. “Please.. I beg you to believe me..” Suga looked at him and exhaled softly. He leaned against the door. “I can’t trust you that easy.” Watari nodded. “Yahaba said the same thing.. But please try to.. I stayed awake at night trying to think of routes to help Yahaba.. But everything is so secure there..” Watari sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He suddenly looked up at Suga, Suga raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Take a picture with me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi huffed and slumped further down on the bench. He really wanted to be alone yet here he was with Oikawa next to him on a bench in a park.</p><p>“It’s not like you’d understand..” Oikawa sighed softly and pulled both his legs on the bench as he looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi finally met his gaze but just shrugged. “Long story short, in a certain situation I feel like no one is listening to me..” Iwaizumi looked away again and sighed. “I started it, I’m trying to fix it, nobody listens to me..” Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he tried not to let any tears out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes again and looking at Oikawa. Oikawa had a soft expression on his face as he rubbed his shoulder slightly.</p><p>“I understand how you feel.. I kinda feel that with my family. You feel like you’re alone in a situation you’re trying to fix..” Oikawa said softly. He smiled slightly and shrugged. “But, running away from your problems doesn’t help..” Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. Of course he had to be right about it as well. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and saw his smile slightly fall. Oikawa grabbed his phone and groaned. “I have to go to work soon.. Let’s go to my place again, okay? My room does have a lock on it. So if you need a breather, go to my room and lock it instead of running away.. Okay?” Iwaizumi smiled slightly and nodded. They both got up before walking back. Oikawa just went back to his normal random fact talking as they walked back to his place. It felt really comforting in a way. Iwaizumi laughed at a joke he made and playfully shoved his side. Oikawa laughed and playfully shoved him back. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a big smile on his face and Iwaizumi looked back at him with the same expression.</p><p>As they entered the house, Suga and Watari came out of the kitchen together while Matsukawa and Hanamaki were debating what to do with Kyoutani with Daichi. Their heads turned towards the front door that opened. Iwaizumi pouted and averted his gaze with Matsukawa. Matsukawa saw it and let out a soft sigh, he walked to Iwaizumi and stood in front of him. Iwaizumi looked up at him and bit the inside of his cheek. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi rarely fight, but being in a situation like this sucked more than enough. Matsukawa opened his arms slightly and Iwaizumi gave in and hugged him with a soft sigh.</p><p>“Sorry..” Matsukawa whispered in his hair as he hugged him back. Iwaizumi felt himself smile as he leaned into his touch. “Me too..” Matsukawa huffed a soft laugh though his nose against his hair before pulling back. Iwaizumi smiled and patted his arm before looking in the room. “I think Kyoutani needs you, Iwaizumi.” Daichi looked at him as he shrugged slightly. “I tried, but he wants you.” Iwaizumi exhaled softly and nodded. He looked at Oikawa and smiled. “Goodluck with work, see you later.” Oikawa was a bit taken back by it. He smiled and sputtered out a quick thank you before Iwaizumi went to the spare bedroom. Iwaizumi opened the door and saw the bedsheets were lifted up. Kyoutani must sit under the blankets.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Kyoutani had grumbled from the bedsheets. Iwaizumi let out a soft snort before closing the door behind him. “It’s me, don’t worry Kyou..” Iwaizumi saw the bedsheets move until a head came in vision. Iwaizumi gave a soft smile as he sat on the bed next to Kyoutani. Kyoutani lowered the sheets and moved so that he was sitting straight again. Iwaizumi noticed his eyes being more puffy than usual. Kyoutani’s pout was deeper than usual too, he felt bad. Iwaizumi put a hand on Kyoutani’s upper arm. Before he would flinch, but Kyoutani let him and didn’t flinch. Iwaizumi moved his gaze from where his arm touched Kyoutani’s forearm to his face. He saw Kyoutani’s lip wobbling as he was trying to hold back the tears. Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek again and grabbed his forearm a bit tighter.</p><p>“We’re going to do everything..” Was all Iwaizumi could say. His throat felt tight but it was enough for Kyoutani to let out a quiet sob. Iwaizumi opened his arms and looked at a reluctant Kyoutani. Iwaizumi smiled slightly before nodding. Kyoutani sighed and leaned in for the hug. Iwaizumi put his arms around Kyoutani while he closed his eyes. Kyoutani had leaned into the touch as he let out a sob and grabbed the back of his shirt as tears began to fall. A few tears turned into more until Kyoutani was fully crying in his arms. Iwaizumi felt him shake and sob in the column of his neck. He bit hit bottom lip as he tried to keep in his own tears. He leaned against Kyoutani as well and rubbed his back slightly trying to calm him down. Iwaizumi felt his own tears slipping as he grabbed Kyoutani more.</p><p>After a few minutes Kyoutani backed away from the hug and sniffed, wiping away his left tears with his right sleeve. Iwaizumi rubbed his face with his hands before looking back at Kyoutani. Kyoutani looked at Iwaizumi and let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“I feel tired..” Iwaizumi hummed and got off the bed and patted the bed. “Take a quick nap, okay?” Kyoutani nodded and laid down in the bed. Iwaizumi tucked him in and rubbed his head. “Sleep well.” Kyoutani grunted and Iwaizumi walked out. Iwaizumi closed the door behind him and went back to the living room. He didn’t see Oikawa and Watari anymore and sighed softly, he wanted more information.</p><p>Suga was laughing with Hanamaki as Daichi just shook his head with a sigh making Matsukawa laugh. Iwaizumi exhaled and went to the kitchen, he was hungry. He opened the fridge Oikawa had opened a while ago and squinted his eyes. What was he going to eat?</p><p>“Oikawa’s fridge is a mess. Let me make you guys something!” Hanamaki said from behind making Iwaizumi flinch slightly. He turned his head and smiled slightly with a nod. “Sure, thanks.” Hanamaki smiled and went to the fridge as Iwaizumi got out of the way. Thinking of it, he hasn’t talked that much with Hanamaki. He wondered how Matsukawa and him got pretty close in a matter of hours..</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for bringing me home Oikawa.” Watari said as he buckled up in the car with a slight smile. Oikawa smiled and buckled up himself before starting the car. “It’s no problem Wata-chan!” Oikawa drove away and Watari leaned against the seat, his phone lying heavy in his pocket. He began to fumble with his fingers, he had to go back and see Yahaba. And now knowing everyone is a merman that ‘suddenly moved in’ with Oikawa and Hanamaki was scary. Watari bit the inside of his lip and side eyed Oikawa who was driving and tapping the steering wheel slightly to the song that was on the radio. He needs to keep the secret to himself.</p><p>“So how are the guys so far?” Watari had asked to take his mind off of what Suga had told him in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Take a picture with me .”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Watari tilted his head slightly and Suga shrugged. “Didn’t you just say it’ll take some time to trust me?” Suga hummed and leaned against the counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did. But I have a way.. Take a picture with me and show it to Yahaba and make a picture with Yahaba. I know Yahaba and he won’t take a picture with you UNLESS he has something to convince him.” Watari hummed in understanding and nodded while he grabbed his phone from his pocket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a picture?” “We can do more?” Watari chuckled and opened the camera app as he stood next to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can make a small video so he can see and hear you or just take a normal picture.” “I think a video for sure will convince the brat.” Suga chuckled and so did Watari as he pressed the record button.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After they recorded a small video, Watari placed his phone in his pocket again and smiled at Suga. “Hopefully he’ll work with me so we can trust each other.” Suga smiled and nodded. Watari turned to the door but Suga’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at Suga as he felt a chill down his spine, his gaze was piercing through him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I know you’re not actually helping us, I won’t hesitate to do something I won’t regret.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watari gulped and nodded, Suga went out of the kitchen first and Watari was left speechless. Suga could be a very scary guy he noted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Pretty decent. The only one I’ve talked with the most is Iwa-chan. Dai-san is also nice and Kyou-chan is pretty anti social except to Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chuckled as he turned a corner and hummed to the song. Watari chuckled softly and switched the song on the radio. “And Hanamaki? He looked pretty okay to me with the others.” Oikawa hummed as the car came to a stop. Oikawa shrugged.</p><p>“When we first met on the beach Makki and Mattsun were really close in an instant, kinda scary to see.” Oikawa snickered and Watari laughed. “You really have a nickname for everyone huh?” Oikawa laughed. “Of course!”</p><p>Oikawa stopped in front of Watari’s door but didn’t unlock the door. Watari tried to open the door but it wouldn’t open. “Hey can you-“ “I’m going to be frank with you, Shinji. I don’t know what you’re doing for work or whatever.. But I feel like it’s getting out of hand. Makki wants the friend group and all to be okay. And just.. I hope your mind about work will change soon.” Oikawa was staring at his steering wheel as he was rubbing the wheel with his right hand. Watari looked back, guilt settling deep inside his chest. Watari sighed and sat back as he looked at the dashboard of the car.</p><p>“I’m trying to fix it. Hopefully everything is going to end up okay..” Watari said and lifted his head. Oikawa was looking at him with a questioning gaze. “Are you going to do something bad..?” Oikawa asked as his head tilted when he asked the question. Watari let out a chuckle as he reached over Oikawa to unlock his side of the door. As he sat back after having pressed the button, he looked at Oikawa with a tiny smirk.</p><p>“It may seem I’m going to do something bad, yeah.” Watari opened the door and grabbed his belongings. “Goodluck at work Oikawa!” Watari closed the door and turned around and walked to his door. He chuckled at how he acted in a car, like it came out of a movie. Watari opened the door and heard Oikawa’s car drive away. Watari quickly grabbed his work phone as well and some other minor things before he got in his own car and drove to the lab.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck.” Oikawa said as he watched Watari walk to his house. He let out a soft snort before pulling away and not looking back. Oikawa sat back in the drivers seat and relaxed as he drove to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinji. Good to see you.” Watari mentally sighed as he put on a slight smile. “Afternoon Mr. Hanamaki. What was wrong with the subject?” Enkai let out a small huff. “He was being bratty. He isn’t talking to us as all and caused a ruckus with the last people. We tried taking blood from him to investigate but we couldn’t.” Watari hummed and mentally grinned. Yahaba was still doing everything to not let anyone close.</p><p>“I want you to see if you can talk to him.” Enkai turned around and Watari felt a shiver down his spine, but nodded regardless. “Of course sir. I’ll do my best.” Watari nodded at him and walked towards the room where Yahaba was kept. He opened the door and looked around and saw no one was there except for Yahaba laying in the tank. Watari put his bag against the table a bit harder and acted like nothing happened.</p><p>Watari saw the red light flicker off and grinned, he looked at the time on his phone and smiled. The security guards were on a 20 minute break now too. Watari quickly grabbed his phone and walked to Yahaba’s tank. Yahaba swam up from where he was and let out a shaky exhale.</p><p>“Watari.. They..” “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t think they’d try to test on you so soon.. I do have some really good news.” Watari smiled and unlocked his phone. He went to his phone gallery and showed the video with Suga. Watari saw Yahaba’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yahaba felt lonely. He missed the ocean, his friends, his family. As he missed Kyoutani a lot. He really hoped they were fine. Yahaba had ignored the humans and what they were asking as he just swam around the small tank they had given him. It was a bit spacious but it wasn’t like the ocean.</p><p>He wanted to swim normal again and get back to his family. He couldn’t stop thinking of him dying in here or his friends getting killed by doing something stupid to save him (especially Kyoutani, the guy could be reckless).</p><p>As Yahaba was swimming around some and ignoring the people he saw a hook inside the tank all of the sudden. He yelped slightly and swam away from the hook, but it came closer. He swam away again but felt his tail being snatched. He groaned and bent down and tried to take off the hook that was around his tail. He bit his lip but felt a rope around his neck. He gasped as he put his hands immediately under the rope so he wouldn’t choke. He gasped for air as he was hoisted out of the water.</p><p>“Get him..!” Yahaba grinned as he sent out some loud frequency wavelengths. He smirked as he the people dropped his rope and grabbed their ears instead. He fell back in the water and let out a yelp because his tail landed on the side of the glass. He swam to the front and whipped his tail hard so water flew over the tank onto the people. Yahaba swam to the back of the tank again as he became more aware of his surroundings. Yahaba saw the people got annoyed and walked out of the room. After the door closed, he felt an anxious shiver through his body. He did let out a soft exhale as he made himself small in the tank.</p><p>He hoped Watari had to come back soon..</p><p>Yahaba was waiting and waiting for anyone else to come in. But no one did. He was just playing with rocks that were on the ground with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Iwaizumi?” Yahaba was swimming around the place he asked Iwaizumi to meet him at but he didn’t see him. “Hey Yahaba.” Yahaba flinched and turned around and saw Iwaizumi there with a small smile. Yahaba exhaled softly and smiled at the end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you didn’t show.. Uh.. Thanks for coming..” Iwaizumi chuckled softly and sat down on a rock. They were at a rock in the ‘middle of nowhere’ as everyone liked to say. But this place was the place Yahaba always came to when he felt the need to be alone for a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the only one that came by often was Kyoutani..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right, Kyoutani. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So why did you make me come here? Is something wrong?” Iwaizumi leaned back against the rock and Yahaba swam to him and sat next to him. Yahaba looked down as he nodded slightly. He gripped the rock a little bit tighter as he let out a soft exhale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhm.. How do you know if you like someone..? Or.. in love with..” Yahaba said quiet, but he knew Iwaizumi could hear him regardless of what tone he was talking in. Iwaizumi chuckled next to him and Yahaba tilted his head so he was looking at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To be honest, I don’t know. I’ve been in one relationship but that was.. That wasn’t anything near loving and barely liking. But..” Iwaizumi hummed and looked up as if he was looking for the answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you know you are when you look at said person and can see their flaws with the good. Most mermaids say that you can be ‘blinded by love’. But being really in love you can accept their good and bad. And asking this question to an elder on how you know if you’re in love, it kind of answers your question.” Iwaizumi grinned and looked at Yahaba again. Yahaba felt his cheeks heat up as Iwaizumi looked at him again. Yahaba sighed and let his head hang low. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re absolutely right..” Yahaba sat up straight again and looked straightforward. He heard Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle. “Is this about some guy with blonde hair and two dark stripes across his head?” Yahaba tensed and began to blush more. Iwaizumi chuckled again and Yahaba looked at him trying to sputter out a no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“U-uh -no..! absolutely not..!” Iwaizumi smiled and shook his head. He got up from the rock and swam in front of Yahaba. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen, I think everyone kind of knows except you two. But I understand you thinking ‘Oh there’s no way that Kyoutani likes me!’ since the guy doesn’t show that many emotions.. But he does. You’re not the first one who asked me that question.” Iwaizumi winked at him and Yahaba felt himself blush again. He smiled and let out a soft huff and nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks Iwaizumi..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And not even a week later Yahaba was taken from them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yahaba sighed at the memory. He was trying to collect the courage to confess to Kyoutani and now this shit? Great. Yahaba grabbed a small rock and held it in his hands. He missed everyone. He really hoped Watari wasn’t going to backstab him.</p><p>Speaking about the devil, Yahaba heard the door open and he looked up from the place he was hiding. It was Watari. He looked at Watari placing his bag a bit too forceful against the table again. He looked up and saw the red light turn off. Yahaba quickly got up and swam to the front.  “Watari.. They..” Yahaba started but Watari interrupted him.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t think they’d try to test on you so soon.. I do have some really good news.” Yahaba saw Watari grab a device and unlock it. Watari turned the device to him and his eyes widened. It was Suga. Yahaba leaned against the glass of the tank as he felt his eyes sting. Watari pressed the screen and he began to hear sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Yahaba! Man.. Kinda weird I can’t see you, but hopefully you see this video!” Suga said in the video. Watari was standing next to him smiling and Suga smiled back. “I know you must be thinking ‘hey, what is this bullshit?’”</p><p>Yahaba chuckled, Suga never misses.</p><p>But Suga continued after letting out a small chuckle of himself. “But we’re all on land to try and get you back. after you got taken, we tried to dry our tails and see if we got legs, and we did! Wait show my legs Watari.” Watari chuckled and pointed the camera down and Yahaba saw Suga’s legs. Yahaba gasped as he pressed his face against the glass.</p><p>The camera moved back up again and Yahaba saw Suga again. “We’re split up in two groups at the moment. We came across two people when we got legs and made up a lie and we’re staying at their place right now. Only good ol’ Watari knows about our thing going on.” Watari nodded and Suga put an arm around him. Yahaba smiled.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, Daichi and Kyoutani are with a guy named Oikawa and Matsukawa and I are with Hanamaki. They’re really nice people as of now, so don’t worry about us, we’re fine.” Suga smiled and his face fell slightly.</p><p>“I hope you’re fine. We miss you a lot, so does Kyoutani.. We’re trying to get you out of there as fast and safe as possible!” Suga smiled again and so did Yahaba. Suga waved and the video stopped playing. Yahaba stared at the screen and Watari smiled at him.</p><p>“They’re.. on land..?” Yahaba asked and looked at Watari nod. Yahaba laughed and shook his head. “Man.. they’re crazy..” Yahaba smiled and looked at Watari as he began to talk again.</p><p>“Suga wanted me to make a video with you as well so he could see you’re still alive.. The security guards still have their ten to fifteen minute break, so we have some time.” Yahaba nodded and smiled. Watari pressed a few buttons and it began to record.</p><p>Yahaba felt himself smile and wave at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sat on the couch with Daichi while Hanamaki, Suga and Matsukawa sat on the other couch. The three of them laughing while Daichi and Iwaizumi were silently having a conversation on their own.</p><p>Human food was.. Different. But in a good way?</p><p>Hanamaki had decided to make some ‘regular sandwiches’ for them. But all four of them hadn’t had any human food at all. Since Kyoutani was still taking a nap, Hanamaki had put his sandwich in the fridge so he could eat it later.</p><p>Taking a bite out of the sandwich, Iwaizumi had to agree. It was very tasty. He hadn’t had any of the ingredients ever but it was good. Human food was tasty. Iwaizumi smiled as he finished his sandwich. He sat back and looked at the other three and let out a soft exhale.</p><p>“I’m glad to be stuck with Oikawa after seeing these three together.” Iwaizumi said and Daichi let out a soft chuckle. “I agree. I think if Oikawa had the chance, he and Suga would be a monster duo.” Iwaizumi laughed. “I think you’re completely right.”</p><p>Even though they know the humans for a few hours only, they felt safe. it was all very familiar for some reason. Iwaizumi knitted his eyebrows together and crossed his arms over his chest. Why did everything feel so normal? It felt like they haven’t been living in the sea for their entire lives.. How did everything come so natural?</p><p>As Iwaizumi wanted to think further, he felt a flick of a finger against his forehead. He yelped softly and looked up. Matsukawa had this grin on his face as he was leaning over the couch to reach him. “I can hear your thoughts going into overthinking mode. Stop that.” Iwaizumi huffed and rolled his eyes slightly.</p><p>“Want to talk about it? Private?” Matsukawa was still looking at him, a slight concern washed over his face. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. He got up without saying anything and went to Oikawa’s room. Matsukawa behind him. Iwaizumi sat on the bed as Matsukawa closed the door, he walked to him and sat down next to him.</p><p>“What’s up Hajime?” Iwaizumi chuckled at the name. They only used these names when the other was concerned or in a fight (like before). Iwaizumi sat back and shrugged. “I don’t know Issei.. It’s just.. these last few hours have been so weird..” Iwaizumi began. He pulled his legs up to the bed and continued.</p><p>“It all feels too normal. The whole thing with literally invading these humans. The bond we have with them? I don’t know about you but seeing you and Hanamaki feels like you’ve been married for 50 years.” Iwaizumi looked at him and he saw Matsukawa blush.</p><p>Matsukawa rarely blushes. Iwaizumi’s mouth fell open.</p><p>“Something happened between you!” Iwaizumi stated and Matsukawa shook his head. “Not at all! I swear..!” “Issei you never blush! What happened?” Iwaizumi was more curious than angry. He was super curious even. Matsukawa sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Literally nothing happened.. But we were just chilling on the couch yesterday and.. Like you said, it all feels too normal. We were kinda flirting? And he assumed I was single and I was just.. I <strong>am</strong> so captivated by him. And I fucking hate it because I know we’ll have to leave after we get Yahaba and we can’t tell them everything.. I felt so much guilt after he asked me I was single because I know we’ll have to go..” Matsukawa sighed and looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sighed and nodded slightly.</p><p>“Seeing you guys together feels.. It’s so weird to explain but you fit perfect for some reason..” Matsukawa chuckled and nodded. “It does feel like that to me too.. Man, this whole situation is fucked up.” Matsukawa chuckles and rests his chin in his hand. Iwaizumi looked at him and saw the sad expression he had on his face. Before he could say anything, Matsukawa spoke up.</p><p>“And the thing is, even if something happens like.. kissing or even more.. I just know I won’t be able to stop feeling this regret. The fact that I’m thinking of kissing a human is mind blowing. But I won’t, I promise.” Matsukawa looked up at Iwaizumi and just smiled. “We’re here for Yahaba and Yahaba only. Nothing is getting us side tracked.” Iwaizumi saw Matsukawa’s smile and he smiled himself. He nodded and looked around in the room they were in. Iwaizumi saw a picture on the bedside drawer and picked it up. It was Oikawa, Hanamaki and Watari and two more people on the picture. They were all holding volleyballs and were wearing the same outfit. Iwaizumi smiled as he saw Oikawa on the picture smiling brightly while the others had a regular smile.</p><p>“What about you?” Matsukawa had asked. Iwaizumi looked up from the framed picture and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Matsukawa chuckled. “With Oikawa I mean. When you left Oikawa looked sad. Don’t tell me you’re judging me while something happened between you and Oikawa?” Matsukawa sat up and Iwaizumi felt himself blush and laugh. “God.. Nothing happened. Oikawa is attractive but I don’t-“</p><p>The grocery store. Iwaizumi felt himself blush more and he heard Matsukawa chuckle.</p><p>“Alright, that’s the face you make when you remember something. Fess up loser.” Iwaizumi groaned and put back the framed picture and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Nothing serious happened.. Oikawa and I just ran into his ex boyfriend when we were in the grocery store. His boyfriend was a real douche.” Iwaizumi chuckled and shrugged. It was a weird situation. But seeing Oikawa blush and smile like that.. Iwaizumi felt himself smile and Matsukawa just raised a single brow.</p><p>“And?” Iwaizumi looked up and saw Matsukawa staring at him. He completely forgot he was with Matsukawa as he thought back of the memory. Iwaizumi groaned and sat back against the head of the bed. He exhaled and shrugged.</p><p>“Well, Oikawa looked really uncomfortable when his ex showed up. We were just talking normally and he just froze and had this sour look on his face.” Iwaizumi’s eyebrows were furrowed again.</p><p>“And then the ex’s boyfriend started to say some shit and I was just standing there without doing anything. So I grabbed Oikawa’s waist and pulled him close and telling them to leave my boyfriend alone.” Iwaizumi chuckled softly. “But Oikawa started the whole boyfriend lie! He said I was his new boyfriend and his ex was all like ‘I thought you were done with dating for a while’ and I just wanted to continue with shopping.” Iwaizumi said and Matsukawa raised his brow again.</p><p>“… What?” Iwaizumi was confused on why Matsukawa was looking at him like that. Matsukawa grinned at him. “You’re letting out something.”</p><p>Oh Iwaizumi hated him. He hated how Matsukawa could read him like an open book. That’s what you get after being friends for literally ever. Iwaizumi groaned and let his head hit the board behind him.</p><p>“Fine.. Man it’s scary how well you know me.” “I could say the same.” Matsukawa smirked and Iwaizumi laughed. He had a point. Both of them could read the other like an open book. Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed again.</p><p>“When we walked away I still had my arm around his waist. I let go when we were in another aisle and.. the look Oikawa had on his face was just so..” Iwaizumi felt himself at loss for words. he made movements with his hands to help Matsukawa with the last word. Matsukawa sat up and had a grin on his face. “Cute?”</p><p>Iwaizumi felt his hands freeze.</p><p>The words fit the image he had in his head.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s shoulders slumped and he groaned. Matsukawa let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“It all just feels too normal. Everything.” Iwaizumi just said and Matsukawa nodded at him. They looked at each other and both sighed. Iwaizumi stood up and shook the nerves off himself.</p><p>“We just.. We should just go with the flow but keep in mind this will get lost eventually. Hanamaki and Oikawa will be forgotten one day.” Iwaizumi felt his stomach twist at the words. He ignored the feeling and looked at Matsukawa. Matsukawa just nodded at him and got up as well. “You’re right. This is now but all of this will be forgotten one day.” Matsukawa felt his own stomach twist at the words and Iwaizumi just nodded. “Yeah.. Now let’s go back.” Iwaizumi smiled and Matsukawa hummed. “Next time something is bothering you, just pull me aside okay? I know this situation is hard for everyone. But you’re the type to bottle up your emotions. Don’t be afraid to show them.” Matsukawa patted Iwaizumi’s back before heading out. Iwaizumi was left staring at the opened door. After a few seconds he smiled and followed Matsukawa out of the room, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY OAY FJFHDFHUEH A lot of things have been discussed in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!!</p><p>Thanks again for the support on this!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we'll see more of IwaOI and a little bit more progression between them and the story!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYS!! I finally had the chance to update the story, I'm really excited on how far we're in the story already. My tests are over (for now) and I took time for myself to rest and write this! I've been super hyped to write again so I hope this chapter will be fun to read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Iwaizumi was on the couch watching TV. After the day he and Matsukawa had a fight, everything was okay again and they went back to Hanamaki’s place. He hasn’t really heard from them anymore which kind of pissed him off. Iwaizumi had asked Oikawa everyday to go to them but he just shrugged and went off to work again.</p><p>It’s a curse not to have a phone in this case.</p><p>Iwaizumi had learned a lot about humans and their living pattern these last few days. It’s almost been a week since they’ve arrived here.. their food could be really good, but Daichi almost set the kitchen on fire trying to cook something himself. Iwaizumi laughed but Oikawa was less happy about it, but could still crack a smile at it.</p><p>And about Oikawa.. Iwaizumi didn’t know how to explain it. For some reason he’s always where he himself is. Every time Iwaizumi says something, he’s there. Even at work. He just knows Oikawa is listening to him one way or another. Like a song stuck in his head, that’s Oikawa Tooru. A song that you can easily hum to and never forget. But he didn’t mind it.</p><p>Over the last days their group started to bond ever so slightly. With the ever so slightly, it was Kyoutani that didn’t really like Oikawa. Oikawa tried to make himself likeable to him, but he got growls back. But he kept trying for some reason. He kept trying to communicate with Kyoutani. Daichi just shrugged it off but Iwaizumi knew it was because of the trust issues he had. (Not to note Oikawa can be <em>very</em> known in the room, and Kyoutani doesn’t really like people who are very ‘Hey, I’m here!’)</p><p>Iwaizumi stood up from where he was sitting and turning the volume of the tv down a bit. Watching tv was very fun, there was so much going on. He couldn’t get enough of it. It was currently 9pm and he was home alone for a change. Daichi and Kyoutani were on a walk. After two days of ‘living’ here, they concluded that Kyoutani <em>really</em> loves dogs. So they were probably at the nearby park here. And Oikawa was at work.</p><p>Daichi had asked Iwaizumi to come with, but he refused. He really wanted to be alone for a while. Iwaizumi went to the kitchen and went to the fridge to look for a quick bite. He opened the fridge as he heard a song started to play on the radio. It was a very beautiful melody.</p><p>It started off slow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I used to hear a simple song</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled as he turned up the volume by 1 and focused his hearing on the song and not on anything else. He knows he can just blast the music, but hearing the music by concentrating on it, it felt more satisfying. He grabbed a small snack before closing the fridge.</p><p>He didn’t even hear the fridge door close.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That was, until you came along.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi took a bite from his snack as he closed his eyes, letting the waves of the song enter his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now in its place is something new</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled to himself as he saw himself on the rocks drying his tail until they became legs. He let his imagination flow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hear it when I look at you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi started to see where they were on the beach. He looked up from where he was lying. Everything was dark except for one person. Oikawa. In his imagination he was shining like a bright star. He wore the same clothes but he was covered in a golden tan and yellow light surrounded him. <em>Gorgeous</em></p><p> </p><p>Melodies began to play and he found himself enjoying this song the most out of everything he heard. The piano melodies were calm, but intriguing. He felt his arms move to the beat of the music. It calmed down for a second. The music stopped for a second, and it continued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With simple songs, I wanted more</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled. He was a simple man indeed. But at some moments, he did feel like he wanted more. More of his life, more of his friends.</p><p>More of a relationship</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfection is so quick to bore</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was reminded of Oikawa again. He saw him and Oikawa with his ex and the ex’s boyfriend. He saw how the perfect smile he had fall. A few hours later he got an honest smile from Oikawa. Perfection can be broken into something more worthwhile</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are my beautiful, by far</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi sees him on the bench in the park. Oikawa comforting him. The sunlight high and bright, but Oikawa seemed brighter than before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Our flaws are who we really are</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi felt himself smile. He remembered accidentally getting in Oikawa’s room instead of the shared bedroom with Kyoutani. He saw Oikawa sprawled out on the bed, hair a mess and drooling. Iwaizumi snickered in the memory and smiled at Oikawa before leaving the room again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The song began to build up again. Iwaizumi felt himself take a deep inhale as he moved his fingers to the song’s melodies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I used to hear a simple song</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi felt the cold wind flow past him, it reminded him of the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was, until you came along</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>There he was again..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You took my broken melody</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi felt a press on his forehead. The first touch he got from Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And now I hear a symphony ooohhhhhh~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He heard laughter. A beautiful laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The build up was there again, a lot heavier than before. He felt his legs move to the song. He swayed his arms and spread them across him. He sang with the notes as the music kept building and building.</p><p>And it suddenly came to a stop. His eyes flew open as he listened even better.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And now I hear, a symphony </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi stood up fully again. He exhaled and put a hand to his chest. It was beating fast. He felt a blush creep his way up his face, but he didn’t deny it. The song started again, apparently it was on loop. Iwaizumi smiled and turned to volume harder by two and moved to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I used to hear a simple song..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sighed as he got inside his car after a long day of work. He only had the design and modify aircrafts. He loved designing the most, but it was just tiring. His coworkers were being a pain in the ass, he hasn’t had sex, the designs were wrong. Everything was just not okay. As he started the car, he put on the music channel and quickly looked on his phone.</p><p>He squinted his eyes as he saw his google home was playing music. Ah right, he’s not home alone. At these moments he kinds of forgets he has three other men in his house. He snickered to himself and didn’t bother to check what kind of music they were playing. Oikawa turned up the volume of his radio and began to drive home.</p><p>He was wondering where they all would go after the three weeks have passed. Well, now only a bit more than two weeks. It’s crazy to think he hasn’t been living alone for the past few days. It’s still weird having to knock on your own bathroom to use the toilet. Oikawa was humming to the song that was on the radio while he drove home.</p><p>He had to say, talking with Iwaizumi was a lot of fun. Iwaizumi would sometimes throw out an insult to him, but apologize immediately after. But Oikawa just laughed at it. And Iwaizumi began to feel more relaxed around him. Kyoutani on the other hand is the complete opposite. He doesn’t even want to talk to Oikawa. Daichi was okay, they sometimes came to an understanding on things, but the other times where they disagreed.. well, there was tension. Neither of them wanting to stop arguing until one of them was right. But it’s fun non the less.</p><p>Oikawa parked his car and grabbed his belongings. He turned off the car and got out, hopefully not walking inside his house and finding a dead person (yes, he has been thinking about that.). Oikawa grabbed his keys from his pocket and stopped in front of his door. He heard muffled sounds from inside as he stuck in the key and turned it, opening to door. He stepped inside and toed his shoes off.</p><p>“I’m back aga-“ “You are my beautiful, by far..” Oikawa stopped in his track to listen to the voice that was singing.</p><p>“Our flaws are who we really are..” Oikawa silently shrugged off his coat and stepped into the hallway. He heard the music build up more and more. He stood in the doorframe and his jaw dropped. Iwaizumi was signing the song and dancing to it. Oikawa smiled and stepped forwards.</p><p>“Hey Iwa-chan.”</p><p>The music kept building and building until.</p><p>“I used to hear a simple song..” Oikawa stepped further and saw Iwaizumi swaying his arms again.</p><p>“That was until you came along..” Oikawa saw Iwaizumi turn to him. He opened his eyes as he wanted to continue singing but he hadn’t heard Oikawa at all. He stopped in his tracks like a deer in headlights. The song continued but Oikawa chuckled and went over to the google home and put the volume on low.</p><p>“Uh.. I didn’t notice you came back. I didn’t notice it was this late to be honest.” Iwaizumi’s face was beet red and Oikawa smiled and shrugged it off. “Don’t worry, you can sing very good Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks I guess..” Iwaizumi sat down on the couch and Oikawa went to the kitchen to get some dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hands. He was imagining things during the song, and at the exact same time he felt Oikawa’s presence during the song, he was actually there. Watching him sing and dance. Because he filtered the sounds to listen to the music better he didn’t hear Oikawa come in at all. And he was singing on the top of his lungs. The embarrassment was real.</p><p>Oikawa came back with a full plate and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Iwaizumi looked at him and looked back at the tv. “Can we please go to Hanamaki’s place tomorrow?” Iwaizumi heard Oikawa sigh softly. Iwaizumi bit the inside of his lip and looked at him. Oikawa was looking at him with a bored expression and Iwaizumi returned the look.</p><p>“Not even a ‘welcome home Oikawa!’ or a ‘Wow, how was work Oikawa? You seem tired.’ But a ‘When can we go?’ question. Read the room Iwaizumi. I’m tired and glad to be home.” Iwaizumi felt the saltiness come out of his mouth, but he decided to drop a comeback he was about to make. He just huffed and turned his head back to the screen.</p><p>He felt this tension between them as he fumbled a bit with his fingers. He took a few glances at Oikawa before he sighed softly.</p><p>“How was your day at work..?” Oikawa’s head slowly turned to Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi scowled at him. “What? I at least asked, so answer my question dumbass.” Oikawa huffed and looked back at the tv again.</p><p>…</p><p>“You’re really ignoring me?” Iwaizumi sat back and saw Oikawa take another bite from his food. Iwaizumi huffed and got up and stretched.</p><p>“Well, if you’re not going to say anything I’ll be off to bed. Goodnight I guess.” Iwaizumi frowned and walked to the bedroom. Oikawa groaned and rolled his eyes as the door was shut. He had a shitty day and then Iwaizumi had to be a cold rock like he always is. Oikawa sighed and put down his plate and went to the bedroom. He opened the door and Iwaizumi was holding the shirt he just took off in his hands.</p><p>“Sorry for not knocking and not answering. I just had a shitty day, I apologize.” Oikawa leaned against the door frame and watched Iwaizumi’s posture. Iwaizumi huffed as he threw the shirt on the bed and crossed his arms. Oikawa bit his tongue as he tried to not look at his arms. They were muscular and toned. Iwaizumi was very attractive.</p><p>Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at his face again. “Did you say something?” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Yeah, I asked if you maybe want to talk a walk to get your mind out of your head.” Oikawa smiled as he pushed himself off the doorframe and nodded. “Sure, sounds good.” Iwaizumi nodded and grabbed a sweater from the closet and put it on.</p><p>Oikawa smiled and went back to the living room and took a few more bites of his dinner before he went to the hallway and grabbed his coat. After a few seconds Iwaizumi joined him and put on a coat himself. Oikawa grabbed the keys and opened the door.</p><p>“Are Kyoutani and Daichi gonna be back soon you think?” Oikawa asked as he closed the door behind Iwaizumi and locked it. Iwaizumi hummed slightly and walked off the few  steps he had. Oikawa put the keys in his pocket and smiled as he jumped off the steps and walked beside Iwaizumi.</p><p>“So why did you have a shitty day?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa looked sideways at him. He turned his head back and focused on the road before answering.</p><p> “I had to design and modify aircrafts, but everything went wrong there.. My colleagues were pushing me the whole day about different things. They for some reason like to bring up the fact that I haven’t had a good relationship and stuff.” Oikawa sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head to look at his feet. He didn’t mind being single, but getting it rubbed in hurts more then it should.</p><p>Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa and pouted slightly. Those colleagues of him don’t sound nice for doing that. Iwaizumi looked in front of him again.</p><p>“I understand.. It’s not nice when people do that.. I don’t know if it makes you feel better but I haven’t had a relationship at all. Never had my first kiss as well and more. The right person comes around the right time for everyone, Oikawa. You shouldn’t let people walk over you like that.”</p><p>Oikawa looked up and stopped in his tracks, Iwaizumi stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m just saying..” Iwaizumi thought he said something wrong and averted his gaze. Oikawa tilted his head. “You haven’t had your first kiss?” Iwaizumi looked at him again and Iwaizumi shook his head. He shrugged afterwards as he put his hands in the jean jacket.</p><p>“Not even in clubs? Did you even go out?” Oikawa asked again and Iwaizumi scolded himself. Even underwater he didn’t ‘do clubs.’</p><p>“Not even clubs. Those places aren’t really for me and I haven’t met anyone who I wanted to share my firsts with. I’m not the type of guy to just go out there and get it. I’m waiting for a special person.” Iwaizumi felt a blush creep up his face. He’s not always open about his emotions, especially relationship wise. Even Matsukawa tried to help him find someone.</p><p>Oikawa hummed and smiled at him. “That’s actually very nice.. It’s a pure thought..” <em>cute</em> but he didn’t say the last part. Oikawa saw Iwaizumi look up and shrug it off by shoving his shoulder slightly. “It’s not about me shittykawa.” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi walk further again. Did he not like talking about himself? Oikawa shook off the thought before he ran slightly to catch up to him, talking about his day again.</p><p>After a bit they walked past a bakery next to an ice cream shop. Iwaizumi had paused his walking as he looked through the glass. Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi wasn’t walking next to him again and turned around to see him looking in the bakery shop.</p><p>“What’re you looking at?” Oikawa went to stand next to Iwaizumi and he pointed to a cake that was on display. Oikawa snickered. “We can come back tomorrow and get it.. We can still get some ice cream maybe?” Iwaizumi looked up as he had a hard expression on his face.</p><p>What was ice cream? Iwaizumi frowned as he looked at Oikawa as if he was trying to read his mind. Oikawa snickered and turned around and went to the place next to the bakery. “You coming?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again. He was standing in the open space with a light blue glow around his figure. Iwaizumi gulped softly and nodded as he walked after him.</p><p>“Kindaichi!~” Oikawa had turned around and ‘sang’ a name. Iwaizumi heard some clanking from behind the counter and looked up. “O-Oikawa..! What’s the occasion?” Oikawa chuckled as he leaned against the counter. “What? Can’t I visit you on your job?” “You rarely do..” “Not the point, Kindaichi! I’m with Iwa-chan here and I want him to taste your special ice cream!” Iwaizumi smiled slightly and looked at Kindaichi.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m actually Iwaizumi but this dipshit gave me a nickname the second we met.” Oikawa grinned and Kindaichi chuckled softly as he nodded.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too..! And that’s a specialty of him.” Kindaichi and Iwaizumi chuckled softly. “Would you like a cone or a plastic cup?” Iwaizumi looked at the two object he was holding. Iwaizumi squinted his eyes looking at those objects. “Uh, the plastic cup thank you.” Kindaichi nodded and grabbed a bigger plastic cup.</p><p>“What flavors?” Iwaizumi sighed internally and looked at the names that were on display in front of him</p><p>
  <em>Cookie dough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smurf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vanilla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chocolate</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tropical</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More…</em>
</p><p>How the fuck does he know how any of these taste like? Iwaizumi frowned again as he looked at the flavors.</p><p>“I’ll get a cone with chocolate, banana and cookie dough while mister frowney over here is working that big brain of his!” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi turned his head and found Oikawa smirking at him. Iwaizumi scowled and shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know. What if I let you pick flavors for me, hm? Bet it’d taste shitty.” Oikawa grinned even more. “Oh really? Kindaichi, give lovely Iwa-chan over here your own Blue heaven with cherry and chocolate. And put sprinkled on it.” Iwaizumi raised his brows as he saw Kindaichi scooping the ice cream flavors and putting them in the plastic cup.</p><p>Kindaichi handed him the mixture of the three ice cream flavors and Iwaizumi cringed at how.. disgusting it looked. “Come on now Iwa-chan.. taste it!” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again with a grin. He knew it looked disgusting. It threw him off, but he never backed away from any challenge. Iwaizumi grabbed the small spoon and grabbed the flavors. He inhaled and placed the spoon in his mouth.</p><p>He had closed his eyes, but opened them again. It didn’t taste horrible at all, it was really good. the coldness was very refreshing and the flavors weren’t so.. ‘heavy’ on his tongue. Iwaizumi hummed and took another bite.</p><p>“See Iwa-chan? I know your taste pretty well already~” Iwaizumi stopped the spoon in front of his mouth and side eyes Oikawa. Oikawa was grinning at him as he licked his own ice cream. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and put the spoon in his mouth again.</p><p>“It’s really good Kindaichi, thanks.” Iwaizumi looked up at him and smiled. Kindaichi straightened and began to blush. “T-thanks!”</p><p>They stayed there for a bit longer talking with the three of them until it was closing time half an hour later. Iwaizumi and Oikawa went away again, walking side by side. Iwaizumi yawned and stuffed his hands in his pockets again, it was getting a bit too cold for his liking. Oikawa noticed this and took off his jacket and looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi turned to him and raised a brow.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Giving you my thicker jacket? You look cold. Give me the jean jacket.”</p><p>“But then you’ll get cold?”</p><p>“I can handle the cold more, I’m not that cold.”</p><p>Iwaizumi squinted his eyes and Oikawa just looked at him. Iwaizumi sighed and took off the jean jacket with a shiver. He quickly put on the long brown coat and stuffed his face in.. the scarf? Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again as he wrapped the scarf around Iwaizumi.</p><p>“And now you’re not cold anymore!” Oikawa smiled and put on the jean jacket before he continued walking. Iwaizumi walked next to him as he buried his cold nose in the scarf. The scarf smelled just like Oikawa. He smiled as he felt the heat in his cheeks rise up. Iwaizumi frowned as he felt it. Was he blushing? Nah, it was probably because of the temperature change.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa held it at small talk between the two of them before they reached the house. Oikawa walked up to the door and opened it. They quietly made their way in the house. They hung up their coats and Iwaizumi still felt the heat on his cheeks, weird. Walking in the living room they saw both Daichi and Kyoutani passed out on the couch. Iwaizumi snickered and went to them, putting a blanket over Kyoutani. Iwaizumi turned around and saw Oikawa doing the same for Daichi. Iwaizumi stretched with a smile before he went to the kitchen, Oikawa following behind him.</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As he leaned against the counter drinking the water, Oikawa looked at him for a brief moment.</p><p>“Thanks for going out, I really needed the distraction.” Iwaizumi grinned and nodded at him. “Any time.”</p><p>Oikawa grabbed a glass for himself and smirked at Iwaizumi. “Kinda sounds like we went on a date Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi choked on his water and began to cough.</p><p>
  <em>Date!?</em>
</p><p>As Iwaizumi recovered, he saw Oikawa holding in his loud laugh to not wake up the other two. He had a hand in front on his mouth balled up in a fist as he was giggling and half choking on air. Iwaizumi stared at him laughing, the same golden glow behind him as he saw in the park.</p><p>As Oikawa recovered from laughing, he wiped away a tear at the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry..!” Oikawa was smiling at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi just gulped.</p><p>What if..</p><p>Iwaizumi caught his mind from wandering further and just avoided his gaze with Oikawa. “Stupid..” Iwaizumi smiled slightly behind his hands as he wiped his face.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to bed. I had a fun evening. Tomorrow we’ll visit Makki, Mattsun and Suga!” Oikawa smiled and waved at him before getting out of the kitchen, going to bed. Iwaizumi waved slightly and watched him close the door behind him. Iwaizumi sighed as he sank to the ground through his knees, still sitting up on his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath in.</p><p>Why was he thinking like that? What made him think like this? Oikawa is just a human and they came here for one thing only, to get Yahaba back.. Iwaizumi groaned and hid his face in the palms of his hand. He didn’t want to think of this..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sigh..</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwaizumi looked up from where he was sitting in the kitchen and got up again. He moved towards the sound and he heard it was coming from Oikawa’s room. He shook his head and went to the spare bedroom. As he entered the room he let out a breath and began to undress. He held the sweater in his hand as he heard sniffling from the room next to him. He felt his chest tighten as he looked at the wall where Oikawa’s bedroom was. He guessed normal people wouldn’t hear the silent sniffing, curse his better hearing..</p><p>Iwaizumi held the shirt tighter and dropped it on the floor after a bit. It was not his place to bother with it, he shouldn’t even be hearing it.. as the sniffling died down after a bit, he finally got into bed. He covered his face with the blanket and turned on his side. Today was a relaxing but nice day. Iwaizumi smiled slightly at the sight of Oikawa grinning at him for getting his taste in ice cream.</p><p>…</p><p>God dammit.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes opened half again as he recognized what (or rather who) he was thinking about again. He groaned and grabbed the other pillow and put it over his head to stop his mind from wandering again.</p><p>Obviously that didn’t work.</p><p>Iwaizumi just accepted fate and laid there. He wondered how it happened. Not going to lie, Oikawa was a very attractive man. And personality wise.. it’s not something he thought he would be interested in. Iwaizumi is more of the laid back type, a bit of an introvert. Oikawa says what’s on his mind and is obviously more of an extrovert.</p><p>But having seen Oikawa’s type.. well, his ex boyfriend who he really seemed to dislike.. they weren’t similar at all. Well, they were both buff and a bit on the quiet side. But even wondering about.. further things made his chest ache. He was basically lying straight o his face saying they were humans. He could not bare to witness what he would say if he said he was a merman..  Iwaizumi let out a frustrated sigh and just sat up in the bed looking at the sheets. He was laying the sheet flat out until he heard a knock at his door. How did he not hear it?</p><p>He quickly looked up as he gripped the sheets a bit. “Yeah?”</p><p>The door opened and Iwaizumi was met with Oikawa’s gaze. Iwaizumi gulped thickly as Oikawa got in the room and closed the door behind him. Oikawa avoided his gaze as he let out a sigh.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I disturbed you..”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I couldn’t really fall asleep..” Iwaizumi said and scooted a bit backwards on the bed with the blankets still over his legs. He patted the bed and saw Oikawa look up and walk towards the bed. The bed dipped slightly where Oikawa was sitting now and Iwaizumi saw his eyes were a bit more puffy than usual. Oikawa stayed silent for a bit, Iwaizumi didn’t really know what to say.</p><p>“Do you ever miss your family..?” Oikawa had asked and he was finally looking at him. Iwaizumi was a bit taken back by the question. Iwaizumi fiddled with his own hands on the sheet.</p><p>“All the time.. They uh.. they actually passed away when I was younger..” Iwaizumi pouted slightly as he heard Oikawa’s really silent gasp, but he continued. Obviously making up a lie. “I was with my then alive grandparents.. and uh, on their way my parents got in a car crash.. I had no siblings to begin with..” Iwaizumi remembered the at the time leader of their town coming over to him and Matsukawa saying their parents had been taken away by humans.. They were both devastated.</p><p>“I was actually with Matsukawa at my grandparents.. and both our parents were together.. so not only did I lose my parents, so did Matsukawa. Who also has no siblings.” Iwaizumi felt his eyes sting but he looked at Oikawa regardless.</p><p>“So I miss them everyday..” <em>especially now</em> Iwaizumi thought to himself. He was scared the same thing was going to happen to Yahaba. He didn’t want to imagine how everyone was going to feel if Yahaba actually died.. He was more scared of how Kyoutani would react than anyone else.</p><p>Coming on land was difficult for him, but he didn’t let it show. It was already painful to be reminded of Yahaba’s scared face in nightmares. And knowing he was the cause of it with wanting to explore the shore. For some reason he was reminded of his parents everyday. It felt like he still had hope for them to come back, but it’s been over 20 years. He shouldn’t have hope anymore. He felt his stomach turn again as he just thought of his parents. He remembered not being able to sleep for years unless Matsukawa was with him because he was scared of losing him as well. Matsukawa was the only one who <em>ironically</em> got him.</p><p>Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi who was holding back his tears. He felt a twinge of guilt having brought up his family. If he knew, he wouldn’t have asked. “I’m sorry I asked.. that sounds horrible..” Iwaizumi just shrugged and rubbed his eyes slightly as if it was from tiredness, but Oikawa knew it was to hide his tears.</p><p>“It’s fine.. It’s been 20 years or more. But why did you ask the question?” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as if he wasn’t on the edge of tears just now.</p><p><em>Always avoiding your own situation, Iwa-chan..</em> Oikawa had thought. In the week of knowing him, he felt like he always avoided his own emotions to not get hurt himself.</p><p>One day or another it was going to come out.</p><p>Oikawa just shrugged and placed his hands next to him as he sighed.</p><p>“I mean, my family is still alive of what I know. But I haven’t seen them in a good few years. I sometimes just miss them, because they’re my family..” Oikawa sighed and propped his feet on the bed as he crossed them.</p><p>“But.. did they do something? I remember when we were in the park you said something about your family.” Iwaizumi sat a bit straighter as he looked at Oikawa. Oikawa smiled slightly. He actually forgot he said something about his family.</p><p>“Well, they’re not really okay with me being in relationships with men. And my mom.. she can get a bit crazy, and they weren’t okay with me getting my distance.” Iwaizumi hummed and sat back against the headboard as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“I can imagine how you feel, but being blood related of whatever doesn’t have to mean they’re family.” Oikawa frowned and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Iwaizumi smiled slightly and shrugged.</p><p>“The way that I see it, you should consider family the ones you hold dear and really love. I lost my family when I was young but I found <strong>my</strong> family because of Matsukawa, Kyoutani, Daichi, Yahaba and Suga. They mean the world to me. Family should be the ones that make you feel comfortable and where you can express yourself with.” Iwaizumi smiled as he looked at the sheets again because he felt Oikawa’s stare.</p><p>“So.. if your ‘real family’ treats you like shit, fuck ‘em. If Hanamaki and Watari and Kindaichi are the ones that makes you feel comfortable, then that’s <strong>your</strong> family for <strong>you.</strong> And no one should make you feel otherwise.” Iwaizumi looked back up at Oikawa with a slight smile. Oikawa was looking at him with his mouth slightly opened. Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered down to his lips. They looked soft and he unintentionally licked his own lips. He quickly looked back at his eyes and saw that Oikawa had a soft tint of pink dusting his cheeks.</p><p>Oikawa smiled and averted his gaze with the same smile. Iwaizumi saw the same golden glow around him. “You know Iwa-chan. For someone with such a small head you can say pretty decent stuff.” “Huh?” Oikawa looked back up as he saw Iwaizumi frowning at him. Oikawa snorted as he hid his laughter behind his hand again. Iwaizumi felt bold and sat up slightly and grabbed his wrist and lowered it.</p><p>“You shouldn’t hide your laugh. It suits you.”</p><p>Oikawa looked awestruck at Iwaizumi and blushed even more. Oikawa smiled and dropped his hand and looked at the sheets again.</p><p>“Thanks.. I- I really appreciated those words. I needed the reassurance..” Oikawa looked up again and saw that Iwaizumi was still sitting up. Iwaizumi’s cheeks heated up as well and shrugged slightly.</p><p>“Getting reassured every now and then isn’t wrong. I hope you feel a bit better now.” Oikawa nodded and leaned in and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso. He leaned his head on his shoulder as he let out a soft exhale.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled as he felt the other’s arms wrap around his back and patted it slightly as the other was stroking his back softly. He felt the head of Iwaizumi lean against him slightly which made him smile. “No worries. I’m glad I could help.”</p><p>They hugged each other for what it felt like for hours. Iwaizumi kept rubbing circles on Oikawa’s back as he felt him relax more in the touch. Iwaizumi’s head was leaning against Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t doing anything for the little attraction Iwaizumi had for Oikawa that was growing, but he didn’t want Oikawa to be sad about something like this.</p><p>After a bit Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s breath being a bit more heavy than normal. He stopped smiling and squinted his eyes slightly.</p><p>“Oikawa?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s face fell as he immediately knew what happened. Oikawa had fallen asleep in his arms. He felt his cheeks heat up once more as Oikawa was just laying limp against him. Iwaizumi gulped as he carefully let go of Oikawa and laid him down on the bed. He got up from under the covers to make sure Oikawa was resting underneath a blanket. Putting the blanket up to his shoulders made him look at his face. He was sleeping peacefully, his hair a bit wild already and he was drooling slightly</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled as he reached to pet his hair. At first he stopped in front of his face, debating if he should do it.</p><p>…</p><p>Iwaizumi bit the inside of his lip and gently stroked away a strand of hair from his face. Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa leaned into the touch slightly as he was asleep. Oikawa’s arm suddenly wrapped around his arm.</p><p>“<em>Mhn..” </em>Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he grip on his arm became tighter as Oikawa <em>literally</em> hugged his arm. Yeah, this isn’t doing it to repress the emotions he has. Iwaizumi sighed as he tried to get his arm out of the <em>fucking gorilla grip this bitch had.</em> As Iwaizumi was almost free he saw Oikawa grunt in his sleep as a distress suddenly was written on his face.</p><p>“<em>don’t.. please..”</em> Iwaizumi bit his lip and looked at him again. He didn’t want to leave him alone..</p><p>… fine.</p><p>Iwaizumi got in the bed without moving much as to not wake up Oikawa. He pulled the blankets back ever so slightly so he could lay underneath the blankets as well. He exhaled as Oikawa still held onto his arm. He was laying in an uncomfortable position as he looked at Oikawa. Having given up on his dignity, he put an arm around Oikawa to pull him closer so his arm wasn’t in such an uncomfortable position.</p><p>Oikawa let go of his arm and Iwaizumi exhaled, wanting to turn around Oikawa grabbed him instead of his arm. He was pressed close against his chest and Iwaizumi’s heart sped up at the sudden movement. Iwaizumi was frozen, and Oikawa was comfortably sleeping against his chest.</p><p>He sighed softly and relaxed and put the arm around him again and laid his head down on the pillows. Oikawa’s hair was underneath his chin and Iwaizumi tilted his head slightly downwards so he could ‘bury’ his face in his hair.</p><p>This position of sleeping was quite comfortable. Iwaizumi smiled as he closed his eyes.</p><p>For the time being, he didn’t mind this. He’ll think about it tomorrow.</p><p>“Goodnight Oikawa..” he whispered to himself as he felt the drowsiness hit him and fell asleep with Oikawa in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa woke up and he felt more comfortable then he ever had. He opened his eyes slightly only to be met by.. a chest? Oikawa yawned softly and suddenly remembered what happened last night. He pulled back his head slightly and saw Iwaizumi sleeping next to him.</p><p>“Ah shit.” Oikawa felt a blush dust his face as he carefully got out of his grip. Iwaizumi grunted slightly but continued to sleep further none the less. Oikawa let out a soft sigh as he carefully got out of bed and tucked Iwaizumi in again. How stupid of him falling asleep on someone when he was hugging him. He probably fell asleep because he the cry session he had before going into the spare bedroom. Oikawa stretched when he got out of bed and made his way out again. Opening the door he was met with Daichi suddenly standing in front of the door.</p><p>“Uh..” “Morning..?” Daichi raised an eyebrow and Oikawa quickly closed the door behind him. Daichi was still looking at him with a confused expression.</p><p>“It’s 8am.” Daichi spoke and Oikawa felt like he was caught for doing something illegal.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“And you’re coming out of the spare bedroom.”</p><p>“Sure am.”</p><p>“… And Iwaizumi is asleep in said spare bedroom.”</p><p>“Ah.. uh.. yeah.” Oikawa scratched the back of his neck and let out a soft chuckle. Daichi looked less amused.</p><p>“Sorry, I was sad last night and talked to Iwa. And I accidentally fell asleep on top of him when I hugged him to get some comfort..” Oikawa bit his tongue slightly as he looked at Daichi again. Daichi chuckled softly and shook his head slightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you get pretty tired after a rough day. Anyway, thanks for putting the blankets on me and Kyoutani. We just fell asleep on the couch after our walk. Well, more of a run.” Daichi chuckled and looked at Kyoutani who was sleeping peacefully. For a guy who looked and acted tough, he had a calm sleeping face.</p><p>Oikawa walked to the kitchen with Daichi behind him. “So, anything you want for breakfast?” Oikawa asked as he grabbed himself some water. Daichi leaned against the counter.</p><p>“I really liked those pancakes you made a few days ago.” Oikawa smiled and grabbed the pan for pancakes. “Roger!”</p><p> </p><p>As the pancakes were finished Iwaizumi walked out of the room scratching his bedhead. Kyoutani had already woken up by the smell of the pancakes.</p><p>“Mornin’” Iwaizumi yawned and sat down at the table and looked at the pancakes. His mouth already watering.</p><p>“Morning Iwa-chan. Grab some pancakes and get dressed! We’re going to the bakery and to Makki!” Iwaizumi grunted as he put a few pancakes on his plate and began to eagerly eat them. Oikawa’s pancakes were one of the (and the only ones he had) the best. Oikawa had already eaten so he got up and went to his own room to get dressed. When the door shut behind Oikawa, Daichi looked at Iwaizumi with a small grin.</p><p>“Heard mister nickname giver was sleeping in the same bed as you.” Iwaizumi blushed and stuffed his mouth with more pancake, trying to avoid this whole situation. Daichi just chuckled and took another bite of his food. As Iwaizumi swallowed his food, he looked at Daichi and gave him a simple shrug.</p><p>“He fell asleep on top of me and wouldn’t let me go. So, yeah. We did.” Iwaizumi blurted out as he took the last piece of pancake in his mouth and immediately got up and went to the spare bedroom to get a change. As he got dressed, he looked at the bed through the mirror and felt himself smile. He looked back at his own reflection and saw him smiling. His mouth immediately turned into a line as he shook his head.</p><p>He walked outside of the room to find Oikawa fully dressed sitting on the couch. He turned his head and smiled when Iwaizumi emerged from the bedroom.</p><p>“I asked these two to come with, but they denied my offer Iwa-chan! Whatever shall we do?” Oikawa pouted as he got up and Iwaizumi dodged his arm and pushed him slightly.</p><p>“As if they want to hang out with you more crappykawa.”</p><p>“Mean!” Oikawa grinned and ruffled Iwaizumi’s head before he went to the hallway and grabbed their coats and his car keys. “Don’t ruin the place, bye!” Iwaizumi grabbed the coat Oikawa handed him and went outside with him. Kyoutani was awfully quiet and it didn’t sit well with Iwaizumi. They got to Oikawa’s car and Iwaizumi got in as he tried to think why Kyoutani was so quiet. Normally he’d get a good morning but.. maybe he’s overthinking it.</p><p>Oikawa was driving to the baker and he looked sideways at Iwaizumi, did he mess up by falling asleep? When the car came to a stop at a stoplight, Oikawa took this to talk to Iwaizumi.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi turned his head and frowned at him, raising an eyebrow. “What for?” Oikawa shrugged.</p><p>“I have the feeling I kind of did something by falling asleep on top of you yesterday, so sorry for that I suppose.” Iwaizumi let out a soft snort and shook his head as he looked out of the window again.</p><p>“Don’t be. I don’t feel mad. I was actually thinking on why Kyoutani was very quiet today, don’t worry. If I were mad you would’ve noticed.” Oikawa let out a soft sigh of relief. Iwaizumi heard it and smiled behind his hand.</p><p>
  <em>If only you knew what you do to my feelings.</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed softly and focused on the road again. Oikawa parked his car in front of the bakery and motions for Iwaizumi to get out. He got out himself too and went up to stand next to Iwaizumi to walk inside the bakery.</p><p>Stepping inside the bakery Iwaizumi was hit with a wave of fresh bread, sweets and all kinds of smells. It was nice. The smell was more catching than the ice cream shop. Iwaizumi looked around as Oikawa greeted the person behind the counter.</p><p>“Good morning Hinata!” Hinata smiled and waved at him. “Morning Oikawa-san!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hinata Shoyo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 24 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Happy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Being a better baker than Kageyama (at least likes to think so)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: human. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Oikawa kept talking and Iwaizumi decided he would look at what kinds of food they have. Human food never fails to amaze him in what way they could be decorated. It’s truly an artform. As Iwaizumi was looking at the different styled and flavored cakes, another man came in sight. He was a lot taller than Hinata, and had a thunder expression on his face.</p><p>“Hinata boke! You forgot the bread again! Third time this week!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 24 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Angry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Is the better baker compared to Hinata.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hinata flinched slightly and turned around as he pouted. “Bakeyama that was your thing to do today! What do you mean I forgot again!?” Hinata groaned as Kageyama pointed at the paper he was holding.</p><p>“It’s obviously your turn to bake!” “Well you suck at decorating!” Kageyama dropped the sheet on the counter and Hinata tried to make himself look taller.</p><p>“Do I now?” “Very much so! You misspelled ‘happy birthday’ on a cake last week in your chicken handwriting!” that set Kageyama off. Kageyama stormed at Hinata but was stopped by a darker haired man who was average height.</p><p>“If you two don’t stop I’ll have you two on cleaning duty for a whole week.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yamaguchi Tadashi:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 24 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Rather calm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Manager of the bakery and peace keeper between his coworkers </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two immediately stopped bickering and both went to the back while shoving each other ‘gracefully’. Yamaguchi let out a soft sigh before smiling at Oikawa.</p><p>“It’s way too early to deal with those idiots.. Anyway, what would you like Oikawa?” Oikawa let out a soft chuckle and looked at Iwaizumi. “Well my friend Iwa-chan over here has never had any special pastries you have. So I’d like your best selling!” Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi waved slightly.</p><p>“My name’s actually Iwaizumi.” Yamaguchi snickered softly and went to grab the pastries. “Creampuffs too?” Oikawa perked up and nodded. “I’m going to Makki after this so please! Oh, double the amount by the way. We got guests.” Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. In the end they had two full bags and Oikawa had to pay half the price.</p><p>“See you later Yama-chan!” “Bye Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” Yamaguchi waved at them and Iwaizumi waved with the hand that was free. They got back in the car and Iwaizumi smiled as he smelled all of the fresh pastries.</p><p>“Smells good. Can’t wait to try them.” Oikawa smiled and put his bag in the back and started the car to go to Hanamaki’s place.</p><p>Arriving at Hanamaki’s place, Oikawa saw Watari’s car there as well. “I’m glad I bought extra.” Oikawa snickered and Iwaizumi grabbed both bags and walked to the door with Oikawa. Oikawa knocked on the door and waited for an answer.</p><p>“Is that.. Hey, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned around to see a man with black bed hair standing on the side walk.</p><p>“Who- oh! Hey Kuroo!” Oikawa smiled and the second he wanted to step down, the door opened. They were greeted by Watari.</p><p>“Hey guys! I was about to head out, I had to grab something quickly-“ Watari walked past Iwaizumi and Oikawa to be greeted by..</p><p>“Kuroo?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kuroo Tetsurou:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 26 years old. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mood: Tired</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Specialty: Is very smart in technical stuff</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Human.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked at Watari and grinned slightly. “Well if it isn’t the good old Watari! I haven’t seen you in a bit, I think our schedules are a bit messed up lately.” Watari chuckled a bit nervous as Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still standing behind them.</p><p>“Yeah I guess so..” Oikawa raised a brow as he got off the step. “It’s good to see you again Kuroo!” he quickly gave Kuroo a hug and looked at Watari before he pulled back.</p><p>“How do you guys know each other? Don’t think I’ve ever introduced you to one or another.” Oikawa smiled and Watari wanted to sink through the floor.</p><p>“We work together.” Kuroo answered with a smug face. “I’m the security guard.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at them as he felt a shiver go down his body.</p><p>If Kuroo worked with Watari.. That means he saw and maybe knew Yahaba as well. Iwaizumi bit the inside of his lip and went inside before Oikawa could say anything, trying to play off that something happened outside. But by Suga’s gaze he knew he couldn’t hide it for much longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHH KINDA A CLIFFHANGER WOOOO<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as of now it's my favorite! I really liked writing the whole IwaOi interaction in this chapter!</p><p>Now, who will catch feelings first? Or is there going to be something else?<br/>who knows..</p><p>I hope you all have a lovely day and thanks for reading this chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHH new chapter update!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Iwaizumi walked in the house, he got a weird stare from Suga and Iwaizumi put the bag down. “Did you guys get creampuffs!?” Hanamaki suddenly blurted out from where he sat on the couch. Iwaizumi nodded and Hanamaki immediately sprinted over.</p><p>“Even from Yamaguchi’s place..! You guys are the best!” Hanamaki grinned as he went through the bag and retrieved a box with creampuffs. He opened it and let out a groan. Iwaizumi wondered if his mouth was already running. Hanamaki grabbed one and put it in his mouth.</p><p>“<em>mhh.. sho ghood!” </em>he said with his mouth full. Iwaizumi chuckled and looked at Suga again. He was still looking. Iwaizumi motioned to the kitchen and Suga nodded. Suga got up and waved his hand to Matsukawa, probably saying it’ll be fine. Iwaizumi entered the kitchen with Suga behind him. Suga closed to door as they moved further in the kitchen. Iwaizumi shook off the nervous feeling before he turned to him. He opened his mouth but Suga said something first.</p><p>“Yahaba is okay.” Iwaizumi froze, his mouth hanging open and his hands in the air. His arms slowly started to fall next to him as he tilted his head. “Excuse me?” Suga snorted softly and leaned against the counter.</p><p>“I know you didn’t like the idea of Watari knowing, but he does. I had a long and good talk with him. I’m sorry that I might’ve ‘betrayed’ all of you, but he is the only <strong>good</strong> chance we have.” Suga exhaled softly as he looked up as the ceiling and continued talking.</p><p>“We made a video together on his phone, he showed Yahaba and made a video with him. Yahaba was explaining what happened and such, but he luckily didn’t look hurt. So..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Suga! Can you come with me for a second?” Watari had asked when he saw Suga on the streets, about to enter Hanamaki’s house. Watari was on his was to visit them. Suga turned around and smiled. “Hey! What’s up?” Watari and Suga were a bit further away from the house before Watari pulled out his phone and went to his gallery. Suga gasped softly as he saw Yahaba’s face on the screen. Watari pressed play.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suga saw Yahaba smile and wave at the screen before he started talking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey Suga! Man I’m so happy I got to see you again. It’s only been a few days or almost a week, but I miss you guys so much.” Yahaba’s smile faltered again as he sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s scary, not going to lie. I’m sorry you guys have to do this to get me out, but I’m happy you guys are trying.” Yahaba smiled again and looked at the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad Watari is helping us. I don’t think you guys would be able to do anything without his help. So I’m glad you stumbled across him.” Watari smiled at Yahaba and Yahaba snickered. Yahaba swayed his tail behind him as he looked at the screen again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If anyone is worried, just say that I’m fine. And..” Yahaba took a deep breath in and Suga saw him shiver on screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For my and you guys’ safety. Don’t tell Kyou..” Yahaba sighed and looked around the room. “I miss him so much, but he can get reckless and maybe go alone. I don’t want him to get in danger as well. Don’t say anything about me, nothing about my whereabouts, my safety, nothing.” Yahaba rubbed his eyes, Suga thought he might be crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yahaba looked up again with a big smile. “But I’m happy I got to at least see a familiar face again. Thanks for trying to rescue me, hopefully we’ll see each other soon! I love you guys! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The video ended. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga looked at Watari with tears in his eyes, Watari smiled slightly and put his phone away with a slight shrug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to help you guys however I can.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suga looked back at Iwaizumi who was still looking at him with wide eyes. Suga did something behind their backs what could’ve gotten them killed, but..</p><p>Iwaizumi just let out a sigh of relief. Hearing Yahaba didn’t look hurt was such good news. He was worried he was dead. Iwaizumi nodded and rubbed his face with his head.</p><p>“I know that you know that I’m not okay with what you did, especially behind our backs. But.. Hearing that Yahaba is okay is relieving.” Iwaizumi smiled slightly and Suga smiled as well. Iwaizumi took a deep breath in.</p><p>“But, when Oikawa and I wanted to get inside, there was this tall man with black hair. Kuroo apparently. He knows Oikawa and when Watari walked out he knew him too because of work. He’s a security guard there.” Suga’s eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“So that’s why you came in with such a face?” Suga had asked, and Iwaizumi nodded. Suga bit his bottom lip and groaned. He pushed himself off the counter and looked at the door. “Are they still there?” Suga asked and Iwaizumi shrugged. “Knowing Oikawa and his talking that can go on for hours, probably.” Suga snorted softly and straightened his shirt.</p><p>“Maybe that we can ask Watari if that Kuroo guy is okay. If he’s a security guard, maybe we can get through easier.” Iwaizumi hummed. After Suga ‘investigated’ Watari, he knows they can trust him.</p><p>“Possibly. I think security guards here and under water are kind of similar, aren’t they? Only they have more tech up here like phones and stuff.” Suga nodded and opened the door and looked back at Iwaizumi with a slight smile. “Let’s look, shall we?” Iwaizumi gulped but nodded.</p><p>Suga walked out of the kitchen at first and looked at the still opened front door. He looked outside and saw the three men were still talking. Iwaizumi walked next to Suga and exhaled softly. “I think Oikawa and he are pretty decent friends from what I saw in these 5 seconds..” Suga nodded and walked outside to the rest.</p><p>Kuroo laughed as he shook his head from the conversation. “Bokuto literally set off the fire alarm a few weeks ago!” Watari snickered. “He did yeah, everyone was so panicked expect for him. He literally thought it wasn’t an emergency button.” Oikawa laughed as well. Watari looked around and saw the other two men walk up to them, and smiled a bit nervous.</p><p>“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Watari asked which caught the attention of the two other. They both looked over and Oikawa smiled. “Suga-chan! What is the occasion you come out here with Iwa-chan?” Suga smiled and shrugged. “Felt like it.” Suga smiled and looked over at Kuroo.</p><p>“Don’t think we’ve met before, the name’s Sugawara.” The darker and taller man nodded and put out his hand with a cat like smirk. “Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you.” They shook hands and Iwaizumi stood next to Watari. As Suga, Oikawa and Kuroo were in a conversation with the three of them, Iwaizumi tapped Watari on his shoulder.</p><p>“Can I talk to you for a bit? Suga’s distracting them with his siren noises.” Watari froze and whipped his head to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi noted him getting nervous and shook his hand. “Don’t worry, he told me about the whole Yahaba situation.” Watari let out a breath and put his hand on his chest, Iwaizumi smiled and patted his back.</p><p>“Sorry I scared you. But like I said, he’s distracting them with soft siren noises so they’re only paying attention to him. I can hear it because of my better hearing ability.” Iwaizumi smiled and Watari looked at the trio. He did see Oikawa and Kuroo’s eyes being a bit more dull than normal. It was so fascinating how mermaids could easily manipulate people like that, awesome.</p><p>“I heard Kuroo’s a security guard at your workplace.” Iwaizumi began which caught Watari’s attention again. Watari looked back at him and nodded. “He has been for a few years, yeah. Does this have anything to do with trying to get Yahaba out of there?” Watari asked as he looked around if someone was listening to them. Iwaizumi nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“It does, obviously Suga and I don’t know anything about him and his intentions. But if we could maybe get him on board without anyone knowing, we can get your help with Kuroo and get Yahaba out of there.” Watari hummed and put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“I understand, but do you really think you’re going to succeed in this plan without telling anyone you guys are mermaids?” Iwaizumi raised a brow and tilted his head slightly. “Can you explain?” Watari nodded at him.</p><p>“What I mean is like, obviously I know and stuff but I don’t think you’re going to pass Oikawa and Hanamaki with the whole ‘we’re humans’ thing. You <strong>live</strong> with them for the sake of getting Yahaba back. I know it’s going to be tough trying to explain you’re a whole different species but..” Watari sighed softly as he looked over at Oikawa and Kuroo again.</p><p>“Oikawa and Hanamaki are one of the only people I know who can keep secrets. Same with Kindaichi and Kunimi. And especially with mermaids, I think Hanamaki would even like to help you because his dad is the cause of ‘most evil’ in this situation. He’s the person who even kidnapped Yahaba. My advice is to tell them. They can help us in this situation.” Watari looked back at Iwaizumi and Watari shrugged slightly.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Kuroo how he feels about the mermaid being locked up and I’ll report it back to you guys, but know that Oikawa and Hanamaki can help with this as well.” Watari smiled and walked over to Suga.</p><p>“Watari wait-!” Watari immediately froze and Iwaizumi snickered softly. Watari entered in the siren noises circle and got effected by it. Suga turned around and raised a brow.</p><p>“Got it?” Iwaizumi nodded and Suga smiled. He turned back and lowered the siren noises ever so slightly so they wouldn’t notice. Iwaizumi exhaled softly and went to Oikawa.</p><p>“We still going inside?” Oikawa lazily looked up but the shine in his eyes were back quickly. “Huh?” Oikawa blinked a few times before looking at Suga. “It’s really weird you’re so captivating to talk to Suga-chan! Felt like I was in a whole different world.” Kuroo laughed and nodded. “Right? Anyway, I have to go. I’m going to Bo’s place right now to hang out with him. See you guys some other time!” Kuroo smiled and waved at them before he left. Oikawa waved back and looked at Iwaizumi again. Iwaizumi just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What?” Oikawa grinned and pressed the tip of his nose. “Nothing Iwa-chan!” Oikawa walked past him and grabbed the bag with him before he went inside. Suga looked after Oikawa going inside and shook his head with a smile. “So about-“ Suga looked at Iwaizumi and,</p><p>“Are you blushing?” Iwaizumi turned to Suga who asked him the question. He chuckled and shook his head. “Me? Blushing? No.” Iwaizumi coughed softly and rubbed his chin. Iwaizumi looked back at Suga who was, grinning.</p><p>“You totally are! He just touched your nose!” Iwaizumi grumbled and slapped Suga’s hand away when it came close to his face to touch it. Iwaizumi pouted and shoved Suga slightly. “This didn’t happen.” “It totally did! Are you taking a liking to Oikawa?” Iwaizumi began to blush more and Suga shrieked.</p><p>“You are!” Suga laughed and Watari joined his laughing. He was just being laughed at. Iwaizumi’s faced turned even more red as he hid his face in the palm of his hand. He didn’t want this but Oikawa and Suga with Watari weren’t making it easy.</p><p>“Don’t worry though, I don’t think you’re the only one who is taking a liking to another human.” Suga said with a teasing tone. Iwaizumi looked back at him and raised a brow.</p><p>“It’s Matsukawa. I swear I feel like a third wheel with those two.” Suga snickered and Iwaizumi sighed. “Yeah I kind of knew. He told me about Hanamaki and I kind of did about Oikawa. But..” Iwaizumi sighed as his arms dropped to the side. It wouldn’t work because-</p><p>“You’re afraid to say you’re mermen.” Watari spoke up and Iwaizumi looked up at him. Watari smiled and continued. “It’s because you’re lying about yourself. You don’t want to hurt him with knowing.” Iwaizumi blinked a few times at Watari before letting his head hang low. “Yeah..” Iwaizumi groaned as he kicked the dirt with his feet.</p><p>“But like I said, I don’t think we’re able to get Yahaba without them. You guys should address it soon.” Watari said again and Suga was looking at him with curiosity. Iwaizumi looked back up again and he was pouting.</p><p>Suga sighed softly and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Maybe.. And we’re mostly together now. I think Daichi won’t mind as long as I’m also making the decision. But Watari’s right.” Suga looked at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi groaned softly. Were they really going to tell them now? What if someone would get mad? Iwaizumi sighed and shrugged.</p><p>“Is it a really good idea to tell them?” Suga sighed softly and shrugged. “It’s probably the best thing we can do Iwaizumi. How else do you think on getting Yahaba back? By only relying on Watari? We can’t.” Suga went through his hair as he let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“I would’ve liked to stay anonymous too, but this is the best we’re going to get. The earlier we get Yahaba the earlier we can get away from here and that way your feelings won’t ‘bloom’ for Oikawa.” Iwaizumi looked at him and gulped. He really was going to leave both Oikawa and Hanamaki at some point. He sighed and looked away but nodded.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m letting my emotions get in the way of the whole mission.” Iwaizumi sighed but didn’t let his face show it. Suga just smiled and nodded. “So.. we’re saying it now?” Watari asked and both Suga and Iwaizumi looked at him.</p><p>“I think that’s the best thing we can do...” Suga said and Iwaizumi just shrugged. “Sure.” He just nodded and they went inside again. Iwaizumi took a seat next to Matsukawa and Matsukawa raised a brow at him. Iwaizumi was feeling nervous. What were they going to think of them? What was Oikawa- no. he needs to stop thinking about him. They’re here for Yahaba.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I thought you were going home Watari! Came back for the treats?” Hanamaki smirked as he put <em>another</em> creampuff in his mouth. Did this guy not get nauseous from those? Watari just chuckled and took a seat on a chair and shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, but that’s because we want to say something.” Oikawa raised a brow and looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi met his gaze from across the little table and quickly avoided it. Why did he have to look at him in an instant? He felt his cheeks heat up again but hid it behind the palm of his hand. Oikawa frowned and looked at Suga.</p><p>“What is it that you want to say?” Suga exhaled softly and looked at Matsukawa. By the face Suga gave Matsukawa, he knew what was going to happen. Suga looked at Oikawa and Hanamaki.</p><p>“We’re not humans.” Oikawa raised a brow and Hanamaki chuckled softly. “What are you, aliens?” Hanamaki snorted but looked at Suga’s face and got a shiver down his spine. Were they serious?</p><p>“Mermaids.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he had sat back in the couch. Oikawa and Hanamaki turned their heads to him. “What did you say?” Oikawa said as his eyes were a little wider than usual. So were Hanamaki’s.</p><p>“Mermaids. Well, mermen.” Matsukawa said a bit louder who sat next to Iwaizumi. Matsukawa was looking at Hanamaki before but now his eyes were in his lap. Iwaizumi sighed and tried to hide himself in the couch. Suga sighed from the other side of the table.</p><p>“Since the dimwits over there won’t explain, I guess I’ll have to.” Suga saw both Iwaizumi and Matsukawa give him a glare, but he didn’t mind.</p><p>“The day that mermaid was hoisted out of the water was our good friend Yahaba. The same day we went on land because the parents from Matsukawa had written that some mermaids were half breeds. And we all are. And then we stumbled into you two and we just took the best option we had..” Suga lowered his head as well as his hands were shaking in his lap.</p><p>“And Watari is helping us already with Yahaba. So he already knew because of a previous situation. Sorry that we’re telling it now. We were, and are still a bit scared.” Suga looked up again and saw them both looking at him with curiosity in the eyes.</p><p>“You guys are mermaids?” Hanamaki asked and he saw three heads nod. He laughed softly and sat in front so his elbows were leaning on his legs and smiled in his hands. “That’s so cool.” All three of them looked at him with a bit of shock on their faces making Hanamaki chuckle again.</p><p>“Like seriously, kinda low blow you lied to us but it’s totally understandable. But holy shit it’s so cool! Do you guys have any powers? Do you age slower than humans? Are you like 100 years old?” Hanamaki kept asking questions which made the rest smile and feel relieved.</p><p>That was until Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa. He hasn’t said anything at all in the last 10 minutes. Iwaizumi studied his face better and he felt an anxious shiver go through him.</p><p>“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi had heard himself say, it was loud enough so he could hear him. Oikawa’s head slowly turned to Iwaizumi and his face was horrible.</p><p>“You don’t look so happy..” Oikawa let out a quick scoff as he looked back at Iwaizumi. “I’m not really happy, no.” Iwaizumi frowned and held his hands in his lap. “I get that we lied to you, but-“ “I don’t want you guys in my house anymore.” Oikawa said as he just stared at Iwaizumi.</p><p>Everyone around them gasped and the conversation around them has stopped to listen to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p><p>“What..? Are you kicking Kyoutani, Daichi and me out of your house?” Oikawa just nodded and got up and adjusted his shirt.</p><p>“I’d rather not have lying people in my house. Especially when they’re another species and try to get their friend back. I don’t want to mingle myself in that situation. Don’t have time for that bullshit. Too dangerous for my liking.” Oikawa walked across the room but Iwaizumi stood up himself and grabbed Oikawa’s arm, preventing him to walk further.</p><p>“Why are you doing this Oikawa? Not much will change, I swear..! We’ll even let you out of it!” Iwaizumi felt his heart already shattering in pieces, why was he doing this? What kind of asshole would do this?</p><p>Oikawa slowly turned around and grabbed the wrist of Iwaizumi that was holding him tight and pulled him off. Oikawa stepped closer into Iwaizumi’s personal space and put a finger to his chest and pressed it.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear or see a damn thing about you anymore. I’m picking up Daichi and Kyoutani and I’ll bring them here, whatever. But I never want to see your lying face anymore.” Iwaizumi stood there in shock as Oikawa had a face of thunder. But Iwaizumi didn’t feel sad or anxious, he started to get angry. He bit his bottom lip as he grabbed the front of Oikawa’s shirt and pushed him backwards.</p><p>“You know what? I honestly didn’t expect anything less from a coward like you to pull such a dick move. You’re.. you’re such a horrible fucking human being to do this, you know?” Oikawa fumed and so did Iwaizumi. Oikawa walked back to him and grabbed the front of his shirt as well.</p><p>“And you know what? I don’t give a fuck about you and your friends.” Iwaizumi growled and pushed him again.</p><p>“I actually trusted you. You know how long it usually takes for me to trust someone?” Iwaizumi spat out as he just pushed him away and bawled his hands next to him. “I.. I thought we were friends. Honestly. You know how my parents died? Because of humans. <em>I</em> was the one that didn’t want to stay with you guys because I knew this would happen. I was scared the same would happen to us.” Iwaizumi felt tears sting his eyes. Out of both sadness and anger. Oikawa was just looking at him, not saying anything.</p><p>“I wanted to save Yahaba without letting anyone know.” Iwaizumi sighed softly as he aggressively rubbed his eyes with his hands. He put down his hands again and looked Oikawa in the eye.</p><p>“I guess I was wrong about you. So very wrong. Sorry for wasting your time. Go pick up Daichi and Kyoutani, good luck with your life.” Iwaizumi turned around and went to the nearest door he saw and went inside the room with slamming the door. Iwaizumi leaned against the now shut door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his head on his knees and tried to calm himself. He was breathing heavy and shaky, tears running down his face.</p><p>Why did he have to feel so attached to a human? Why?</p><p>Iwaizumi felt his body shake as he was taking shorter and shorter breaths. He looked up as he felt the door shake. He lifted his head and noticed someone was knocking on the door.</p><p>“Hajime?” it was Matsukawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi slowly got up and his knees almost gave out, how long has he been here? Iwaizumi opened the door and Matsukawa stood there with a concerned face. For a guy like Matsukawa, he didn’t show many emotions on his face. He was a very neutral guy with neutral expressions.</p><p>But now, all that neutral expressions thing was forgotten.</p><p>He walked in the room and put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closed. Iwaizumi leaned against his chest as he breathed heavier and sobbed against his shirt. Matsukawa didn’t pull him in a full hug because he was struggling with breathing. Matsukawa rubbed his back slowly and Iwaizumi began to calm down.</p><p>“Sorry..” he said after he had calmed down slightly. Matsukawa let out a huff as he put his head on top of Iwaizumi’s. “Don’t. what Oikawa did is such a dick move. We’re staying with Makki..” Even the nickname reminded him of Oikawa because Oikawa is the one that gave Hanamaki the nickname. Iwaizumi sighed as he stood straight again and wiped his eyes with his hands.</p><p>“I would kiss you to make you feel better but I’m not wearing any socks, so it would be very homo and I don’t do that with bros.” Iwaizumi snorted as he playfully punches Matsukawa’s chest. Matsukawa chuckled and looked at him again.</p><p>“You sure you’re good?” Iwaizumi looked up at him and shrugged slightly. “It’s whatever. Don’t worry.” Matsukawa pouted slightly and ruffled Iwaizumi’s head.</p><p>“I know you’re not one to talk, especially not now, but if you don’t feel well in a few days let me know.” Iwaizumi smiled slightly and nodded. Matsukawa let go of his head before he opened the door again and walked out of the room first.</p><p>“Oh you guys are here already.” Matsukawa spoke up and Iwaizumi walked out after him. He looked in the living room and saw Daichi and Kyoutani sitting there. Iwaizumi sighed and slumped his shoulders as he went back to the living room again and sat down next to Kyoutani. Kyoutani just nodded and Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows at him. Kyoutani looked at him and just shrugged.</p><p>If Iwaizumi furrowed his eyes at Kyoutani it was more of an ‘Are you good?’ question. And Kyoutani’s reply as a shrug was a ‘Don’t know’. And he kept it at that. As Matsukawa sat down Hanamaki came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it over to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi thanked him and took a sip before Hanamaki sat down.</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened. I honestly didn’t expect that to happen of him.” Hanamaki spoke up and sighed. He shook his head and sat back on the couch.</p><p>“I mean, I guess we all live together now..” Suga exhaled softly and looked at Daichi, Daichi squeezed his hand of comfort. Everyone was silent for a bit, it was a really weird situation they’re in.</p><p>“Maybe I can take some of you guys with me? But I don’t know if that’s going to be safe..” Watari said and everyone looked up at him. “Since I work there and-“ Suga coughed and looked at Watari. Watari silenced immediately and looked over at Kyoutani. He was staring very hard at Watari and Watari looked away immediately.</p><p>They weren’t supposed to say that Yahaba was there or else everyone could get in danger with Kyoutani. It was for their safety. Kyoutani squinted his eyes at Watari and he acted as if he wasn’t just getting a death stare from Kyoutani.</p><p>“It’s fine, you can stay here with me. I might have to buy a new futon because I threw my old one away because it was broken a few weeks ago. Or someone has to share a bed with me, which is fine too.” Iwaizumi saw the quick glance Hanamaki had towards Matsukawa and Iwaizumi looked at Matsukawa looking at his lap with a soft blush. Iwaizumi shook his head with a soft snort. Matsukawa turned around to Iwaizumi and raised a brow. Iwaizumi looked at him unimpressed before saying. “I don’t think you’d mind that.” Which made Matsukawa turn around and slump in the couch again. Hanamaki blushed slightly as well and cleared his throat.</p><p>“I guess that’s settled then.” Everyone hummed. Daichi looked over at Kyoutani who was still watching Watari.</p><p>“Would you like the bed Kyoutani?” Kyoutani’s head turned to Daichi and he gave him a shrug. “I’ll take the couch if you want to be with Suga.” Daichi smiled slightly and nodded. “Thanks.” Everyone fell quiet and Iwaizumi gave a quick glance at Kyoutani before looking at his lap.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the table after a bit and saw the box from the bakery. He felt his chest twinge as he was reminded of the fun day he had with Oikawa yesterday and today. Well, yesterday more than today. And even how the day ended, he comforted Oikawa until he fell asleep in his arms. Iwaizumi pouted slightly as the corner of his mouth turned with the pouting. He knew no one except Hanamaki could come under that fake mask of his. He now feels like even he didn’t see the real Oikawa. Even the crying one the day before this.</p><p>“Iwaizumi?” his ears perked slightly as he looked up at where the voice was coming from. He looked at Daichi and raised a brow.</p><p>“Are you okay?” the famous question. Iwaizumi sighed and shrugged, but after he shrugged he slightly shook his head. “Not really. But I’ll get over it. We just have to find Yahaba, that’s all.” “Are you su-“ “That’s all.” He repeated a bit firmer and frowned again and crossed his arms over his chest. Matsukawa noted the change in behavior and just waved his hand at Daichi, signaling that he’ll take care of it. Daichi nodded and smiled at Matsukawa, mouthing a quick ‘thanks’ at him.</p><p>“But before all of this shit happened.. I’m really curious about all of you. Like, do you have powers? Do you age younger?” Hanamaki said, trying to lift the spirit. And honestly, it did kind of relief the stress.</p><p>Suga sat up and smiled with a nod.</p><p>“We sure have powers! But we age just as normal as humans do. So we’re around the same age. But we all have individual powers, tails, fins and stuff! Our legs are almost the same lengths as our tails too.” Hanamaki gasped and so did Watari.</p><p>“What kind of powers do you guys have?” Hanamaki asked again, the rest slowly relaxing as he showed interest in them.</p><p>Daichi chuckled softly before he answered. “I have no power though, well, I was a born leader so that’s my power. I’m actually the ‘peacekeeper’ in our little town.” Hanamaki hummed as he understood it, so did Watari. Daichi continued.</p><p>“Iwaizumi over there has a really good hearing and he’s strong. Whenever he tries to listen his ears, which are pointed in mermaid form, will move the longer he tries to listen. But when he’s not paying attention to anything he already has a super good hearing.” Iwaizumi’s cheeks heated slightly and grumbled. He isn’t used to Daichi’s praising.</p><p>“Matsukawa has a really good eyesight and he’s fast. He’s not the fastest but he’s faster than average mermaid. His eye color changes on how far he’s seeing stuff. The first stage is the rest stage which is now, it’s brown. The second stage his eyes turn brown orange-ish. The third stage his eyes turn gold and in the final stage they turn red.” Hanamaki and Watari looked at Matsukawa and Matsukawa shrugged like it was nothing.</p><p>“That’s so cool! Can you demonstrate?” Watari asked as he leaned further out of place from where he was sitting. Matsukawa chuckled softly and sat up as he began to focus his eyes. Suddenly his eye color went from brown to a brown and orange mix, to gold and final red. He looked at both Watari and Hanamaki with red eyes and they both gasped.</p><p>“Woah..! Your red eyes are so scary looking!” Hanamaki said as he leaned closer. “It’s so bright red holy shit.” Matsukawa chuckled and let his eyes turn back to his normal brown. Daichi snickered and pointed at Kyoutani, continuing his story.</p><p>“Kyoutani is the best smeller and one of the fastest merman together with someone else of the whole town, even with the end of his fin being half gone. Shark accident.” Hanamaki visibly shuddered. Sharks?</p><p>“Shark accident? One of my biggest fears are sharks.” Hanamaki let out a nervous chuckle and Kyoutani grumbled. Daichi exhaled softly and let Kyoutani be how he is.</p><p>“Suga can send out siren noises and keep people and mermaids under control. He can even adjust the amount of siren noises he lets out so not everyone gets affected.” Suga smiled proudly and nodded.</p><p>“I can adjust myself to the situation at any time.” Watari chuckled softly. “Yeah I noticed.” Suga blushed slightly and laughed. “I’m sorry..!” everyone let out a small chuckle or smiled at the conversation.</p><p>“And then we have Yahaba..” Daichi exhaled softly and he heard Kyoutani scoff.</p><p>“Yahaba can sense emotions from wavelengths and since short he can exude wavelengths and hurt people for self defense.” Kyoutani said and everyone turned towards him.</p><p>“We practiced how he could be more helpful in difficult situations underwater. He’s also very smart and thinks about things carefully before acting them out.” Kyoutani said and looked at his own lap. He twisted something in his hands that were resting on his lap. He opened his hand and there were rings made out of corals resting in his hand.</p><p>“I was trying to encourage myself to give him this promise ring and to ask him to stay by my side..” Kyoutani said as he held up the two rings. Kyoutani bit his bottom lip and closed his hands around the rings again and he sat back again.</p><p>“I just miss him. A lot.” And that was that. Kyoutani had said his things and he was quiet again. Iwaizumi looked at him and smiled slightly. He patted him on the arm and Kyoutani looked at him, he looked as if he was going to burst. Iwaizumi got up and motioned him to the bedroom.</p><p>“Get some rest.” Kyoutani nodded and got up and followed Iwaizumi to the spare bedroom. He closed the door behind Kyoutani when he walked in and turned around to meet his eyes. Kyoutani sniffed slightly and he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“I hate crying. I never cry.” Iwaizumi let out a soft snort and went to where he was standing. He led Kyoutani to the bed and sat him down and he sat down next to him. When he looked at him again he was bawling. Kyoutani began to sob as he shakily tried to hold his head. Iwaizumi put an arm around him and he was taken back from what happened next.</p><p>Kyoutani hugged him.</p><p>Kyoutani never hugs people, even with Yahaba it took some time. A very long time. Kyoutani was sobbing in his shirt and held the back of his shirt tightly. Iwaizumi felt himself tear up and he hugged him back. He rested his chin on top of Kyoutani as he felt his t-shirt stain with tears.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt that Kyoutani was trying to say something, but he shushed him. “Don’t. Let it out, it’s okay..” and that set him off again. He started sobbing and gasping for air and Iwaizumi just rubbed his back trying to comfort him. He’s never seen Kyoutani cry like this. Iwaizumi even thinks Yahaba hasn’t seen him like this. Iwaizumi felt a single tear slip down his cheek as he kept rubbing Kyoutani’s back.</p><p>Iwaizumi heard Kyoutani letting out a soft huff, the crying has stopped. Well, for the most part. There are still some single tears coming out of his eyes but it’s not like he’s full on crying anymore. Kyoutani pulled back and didn’t meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the open hand where the rings belonged.</p><p>“I had no idea you made those. They’re beautiful.” Iwaizumi smiled when he saw Kyoutani’s lip tug up in a small smile himself.</p><p>“I made them a week before he was kidnapped. It was difficult trying to make them since he was always with me.” Kyoutani smiled and twisted a ring between his fingers and held it up slightly.</p><p>“This one’s for Shigeru.” Kyoutani handed Iwaizumi the ring. It was a black with yellow coral and there were pieces of shells wrapped around an iron wire. He probably found that looking for material.</p><p>“Aren’t those the colors of your fins?” Kyoutani nodded and Iwaizumi smiled. He gave the ring one more look before handing it back to him.</p><p>“They’re beautiful. I know he’s going to love them.” Kyoutani nodded and exhaled again.</p><p>“Sorry..” “Don’t be. You’re fed up with the situation too, don’t be afraid to cry more often, okay?” Kyoutani hummed and Iwaizumi let the conversation at that. He got up again and looked at him.</p><p>“Get some rest here, we’ll wake you up for food or whatever.” Kyoutani nodded and put the rings on the nightstand before he got under the blankets. Iwaizumi waved at him before getting out the room. He closed the door behind him and looked at his (now very much stained) shirt. He looked back up and everyone was looking at him.</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi said as he walked closer to them again and sat down on the same spot he was a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Now we can talk about a plan for getting Yahaba out of there.” Iwaizumi said and looked at Suga. Suga smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Watari and I made a video together a few days ago and he showed it to Yahaba to let him know he can trust Watari. Yahaba made a video with Watari and he explained his situation a bit.” Daichi and Matsukawa looked at Suga with relief and Iwaizumi nodded.</p><p>“Yahaba did say that we shouldn’t show the video to Kyoutani since it might endanger us. So when the moment comes, we can obviously take him with us. But now without a plan and all, we have to let him out of here.” Iwaizumi said and both Daichi and Matsukawa nodded.</p><p>“When I came here with.. Oikawa.. there was this Kuroo guy-“ “Ah Kuroo! Yeah he’s one of his other best friends.” Hanamaki said with a slight smile.</p><p>“He’s a security guard where I work. He probably has seen Yahaba as well. I don’t know how he thinks about the whole mermaid part, but I can ask him and see if he’s on board yes or no. If we can get his and maybe Bokuto’s help we can get Yahaba out there easier.” Watari said and everyone nodded slightly.</p><p>“So if you can get Kuroo and that Bokuto guy on board, it’s going to be a lot easier?” Matsukawa asked and Watari shrugged slightly.</p><p>“Not a lot since our security is pretty tight. But it can definitely help us a lot.” Watari said and Matsukawa hummed.</p><p>“Well.. Shall we make a plan on how we’re going to execute things?” Suga asked and Daichi hummed.</p><p>“Maybe we make a plan with and without the security guards, so we have a back up.” Daichi added and everyone nodded. Hanamaki quickly got up and grabbed some pieces of paper with pens and sat down again but on the floor at the table, ready to write.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa arrived home and closed to door shut. He quickly took off his jacket and didn’t even bother to hang it up. He just dropped it to the floor and went to the living room and sat down. He let out a frustrated huff as he sat down. He grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv, wanting to drown himself in the tv.</p><p>He felt lied to by Iwaizumi and the rest. But was it really the wise decision to flip out like that..? Iwaizumi looked sad and frustrated and Oikawa remembered that turning into anger. Oikawa groaned as he flipped through the channels and a frown was on his face.</p><p>He didn’t want to mess with these mermaids. What if they get caught and he ends up in jail, or worse? Oikawa wasn’t one to mess with that. But Hanamaki.. Oikawa shook his head as he put down the tv remote, if Hanamaki wanted to participate in it, it’s his own decision. Oikawa bit the bottom of his lip as the living room felt.. quiet. After days of having them here it felt kind of weird.</p><p>He’ll get used to it again, he thought. Just as Oikawa wanted to get up to grab a drink from the kitchen, he got a text message. Oikawa sighed as he grabbed his phone and saw that the message was from Hanamaki, his heart dropping slightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hey man, sorry for not checking up on you earlier, we were kinda busy. Idk what happened in those moments, but I can’t say I don’t blame you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>It’s 100% a weird situation and stuff, but maybe you and Iwaizumi both overreacted in the whole situation. I get you wouldn’t want to do anything in this, but think about it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Maybe you care, maybe you don’t, but Iwaizumi was and is pretty upset. He hasn’t said a lot the past hours or 3.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just think about it, you don’t have to say yes. We’re just upset on how things went and escalated. :/</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fine.. I’ll think about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Oikawa</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Just.. Just tell him that I’m sorry. I lashed out first and I didn’t mean everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Creampuff only good for bj’s</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>He apologizes too. And thank you :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiled slightly as the text messages. He wasn’t going to lie, Iwaizumi did feel different to him. He felt more connected for some reason and they had a good bond.</p><p>After today he kind of felt that was just a waste of time. But maybe after this text..</p><p>Oikawa shook his head and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Maybe he should think of it..</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, Hanamaki was the first one to go to bed. Watari had already gone home and Daichi and Suga were already in the spare bedroom. Matsukawa drank his glass of water and looked at Iwaizumi who was also in the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re going to be okay?” Matsukawa had asked and Iwaizumi looked up at him and shrugged. “Yeah, shit happens all the time. I’m glad we got a semi plan with and without the security guards.” Matsukawa hummed with a nod and Iwaizumi took a sip from his own water.</p><p>“And with Oikawa?” Matsukawa saw Iwaizumi straighten up a bit, he shrugged again. “We’ll just see what happens I guess.” Iwaizumi said and placed the glass in the dishwasher and exhaled softly.</p><p>“I’m getting some rest now, hopefully Kyoutani gets more rest. You uh.. good luck in Hanamaki’s bed. With Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi said and Matsukawa nodded at him. They said goodnight and Matsukawa went to the bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Hanamaki was already asleep. Matsukawa felt a twinge of nervousness settle inside him.</p><p>Luckily, he was already in his sleeping clothing, so he didn’t have to change anymore. He made his way to the bed and carefully lifted the blanket on the left side of the bed and got underneath the covers. He placed himself next to Hanamaki and turned his head when he was laying on his back. Matsukawa studied Hanamaki’s face as he was sleeping.</p><p>His hair was kind of the same, only the front part falling more in his face. His very light freckles were hidden by his hair, his eyelashes were resting on his cheeks and his mouth was slightly hanging open. Matsukawa’s hand slowly made his way to face and carefully put his hair behind his ear. Matsukawa smiled slightly as Hanamaki stayed asleep.</p><p>At least..</p><p>“You like looking at my face that much?” Hanamaki said in a tired voice but his eyes opened. He stretched underneath the blankets and Matsukawa froze with his hand in his hair. Hanamaki smiled tiredly at him and placed his own hand on top of Matsukawa’s. Hanamaki closed his eyes and stroked the back of Matsukawa’s hand that was still in his hair.</p><p>“If it’s you, I wouldn’t mind it..” Matsukawa felt his face flush and he smiled slightly. He stroked his hair with confidence now and felt Hanamaki’s hand squeeze his own.</p><p>“Same for me..” Hanamaki opened his eyes again and smiled warmly at Matsukawa. Hanamaki moved closer to him and put an arm around him and took a breath. “Is this okay..?” Matsukawa could hear the nervous twinge in his voice, it just made him smile more.</p><p>“As long as it’s you, yeah..” Matsukawa put an arm around Hanamaki so his hand was resting on his lower back. Hanamaki grinned to himself and put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes for a final time. Matsukawa’s head rolled to the side Hanamaki was laying on slightly so his chin was resting on top of Hanamaki’s head.</p><p>“G’night Mattsun..” Matsukawa hummed and squeezed Hanamaki’s body a little before he smiled.</p><p>“Sleep well Makki..” Hanamaki smiled and Matsukawa felt him relax in his arms. Matsukawa felt Hanamaki’s breath even out after a bit. Matsukawa closed his own eyes and felt himself doze off after a bit.</p><p>Maybe coming here on land wouldn’t be so bad. Those were Matsukawa’s exact thoughts before he fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SOOO lotta things happened in this chapter, but we're finally getting somewhere!<br/>Is still have school for like, 2 weeks? And then I have vacation which measn MORE WRITING YESS</p><p>I am thinking of making the chapters maybe 2000-3000 words longer, since updating every week/ every 2 weeks is a lot with school and such. Maybe that I'll make each chapter 10k words instead of 7k, but I'll have to see if I will!</p><p>I'm also making some fanart of my own fic because I just felt like drawing mermaids LOL<br/>Maybe if I finished some pieces I'll post them on my twitter (I'll link it if it's done) but who knows!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading, see you in the next update! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. lil update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick update!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HEY GUYS! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sorry it's been a while, almost a month hehe</p><p>Anyways, I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! Life's been really busy, especially school. Even though I have vacation rn, it's really stressfull since I'm not making th year and have to do all sorts of things to be good with school! So I've had a lot on my mind honestly</p><p> </p><p>I'm not quitting writing!! The thing is with this fanfic, it's taking a lot of mental capability for me to write it</p><p>Since I still have a whole bunch a' things planned for the story, it's taking all my time and energy for me to write it!</p><p> </p><p>I AM making the next chapter longer than usual because it's been a long time since I updated! But I just have to find the motivation to write THIS fanfic further. So I'm really sorry it's been a while!! </p><p> </p><p>So please understand I'm hella drained mentally rn from school and home :,) I'm trying my best!</p><p> </p><p>I did make a twitter though for my social media stuff! I'll probably post art on there when I have time (and motivation) again to actually do stuff beside being in bed all the goddamn day LMAO</p><p>SO my twitter: @PeachyKiwiArt</p><p> </p><p>My DM's are open of you wanna talk! I don't mind (unless ur below 16 :P)</p><p>AND in the next chapter the story will go from mature to explit! So be prepared...</p><p> </p><p>Anyway I hope you guys are doing great, thanks for everyone who's patiently waiting on the next chapter!! Love you all &lt;3 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;33</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Next chapter we'll switch more to Yahaba and what is happening to him ;)</p><p>Please leave some comments on how you liked this chapter so far, I'd appreciate it!!</p><p>all the love&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>